Fireflies
by Higuchimon
Summary: [25/25 chapters, complete, Hikari x Daisuke/Daisuke x Hikari, no epilogue] Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date, and the week leading up to it is one that none of them will ever forget.
1. Thinking About Fireflies

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies   
**Chapter Title:** Thinking About Fireflies   
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.   
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, with some hints of Sora x Yamato. There will be others hinted at, and as the story progresses, I will mark this section with any new ones.   
**Notes:** I edited this chapter. It does not precisely require a reread, as all I did was smooth things out and tighten them up a little.   
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget. _

Fireflies. They're just little lights that flash for a few seconds in the darkness, and then they're gone again. But they always come back. You can't get away from them. They're all over the place. Just about anywhere you go, there they are, blinking at you. 

We don't see them that often here in Odaiba, though. Usually we only see them when we go on a school trip or something. There was even one where we went just to learn about fireflies. I actually had fun that time. Imagine that, fun in school. That's not something that happens every day of the week. I really should've marked it down on my calendar. V-mon sure enjoyed it, too. But he's like me. We like anything that doesn't involving sitting down, staring at some boring blackboard, and listening to a teacher droning on and on about stuff that happened way before any of us were born. That sends me to sleep faster than anything. Except maybe when Miyako's going on about what her and her latest boy toy did together last week. That's kind of in a class by itself. But that's Miyako for you. 

But I like fireflies. I don't know why I'm thinking about them still. Oh, wait, yes, I do. It's really silly, you know. They remind me of Hikari. Just a flicker, a flash against the darkness, hardly anything at all, you don't even see one unless it's flickering at you most of the time, but for one second, it _lights up_. And if you have enough of them together, who knows what could happen? It makes a pretty good light show, but there's always that chance that something _else_ could happen. It hasn't yet, but that doesn't mean it won't. At least, it hasn't happened when I was around. Taichi mentioned some stuff about their first time in the Digital World with her, but since then, I don't think anything really wacko has happened. I would've noticed. 

She was on that trip with us. I wish I'd thought about comparing her to them then, out loud where she could hear me. Maybe she would've said something or done something. Maybe I would've actually asked her out. Who knows, _maybe_ she would have even said yes. Of all the things I've had the nerve to do, that's the one thing I haven't covered yet. Ken keeps telling me I can do it, and I know I can. I just also know I haven't yet. 

Hikari's a lot brighter than any little firefly, though. And she's been around a lot longer. That freaky connection to the Digital World is a lot more interesting than their off and on lighting up. I wonder what would've happened if I'd been there and I'd heard that voice that took her over and told them things. Honestly, it probably would've freaked me out completely. If Jun had started talking like that, I would've _known_ she was crazy. Not that she isn't, you know. And not that anyone else gets to call her that. Little brother privileges. 

Maybe it is time I actually did something about talking to her. To Hikari, I mean, not Jun. I can always talk to Jun. But Hikari is a little different. I like her a lot, and it's not as if it's some kind of big secret. People on other _continents_ know I like her. There's a whole other world out there that knows. I've liked her for so long and sitting around not doing anything about it is kind of driving me up the wall. 

The thing is, _I_ don't know how I feel about her. There's a really big difference between _like_ and _**like**_. I know she's my friend. I know that I like her more than I can remember liking anyone else. She was one of the first friends I had. Not my _best_ friend, of course. That's Ken. He always will be, too. After everything we've been through together, there's no one else who I could really see _as_ my best buddy but him, and maybe V-mon. They're kind of my friends in different ways. But Hikari was one of the first ones I ever knew who didn't think I was too weird for talking about soccer all the time. I guess coming from a family with Taichi for a brother, she got used to it. 

Jun's teased me that because of that, Hikari's never going to want to go out with _me_. Yeah, well, I didn't see _her_ getting into Yamato's good graces, so I'd like to know where she gets all her dating advice from. The only reason she and Shuu are together now is because I dared her to actually talk to him for five minutes without drooling visibly. He wound up asking _her_ out. Some guys have the weirdest taste. Go figure. But at least she's happy now. They both are. Like I said, weird taste. 

I remember seeing those fireflies dancing all around when we went on that trip. Well, they weren't really _dancing_, more like flying, but you get what I mean. Here, there, everywhere, getting in your hair, crawling on your books, landing on your Digimon's nose and refusing to do anything but blink at him. That drove V-mon nuts. Tailmon wasn't exactly too thrilled about it either. None of them were, if I remember right. Guess there aren't too many fireflies in the Digital World. 

I wonder if there's a Fireflymon out there, though. There are Flymon, so why wouldn't there be a Fireflymon? Maybe Koushirou could answer that. The question is, would I be able to understand him if he did? Probably not. But I bet Ken could put it so I could. He's good at that. My grades have taken a bit of a jump since we started hanging out together and he tutors me some. I'll never get the kinds of grades he did back when he was the Kaiser, or even the kind he does now, but I'm doing better. My parents are a lot happier about my grades. Ken knows how to make things so I like learning about them. He should be a teacher or something one day. 

So, let's think about this seriously for a few minutes. If I'm actually going to talk to Hikari and maybe even ask her out, how should I do it? The whole roses and wine thing is a bit much for me. It's not even close to a holiday, so I can't sneak in a question while giving her something. Her birthday's not for three more months either. 

Maybe I _should_ ask Jun. So things didn't work out with her and Yamato. She and Shuu are going just fine, so maybe she's doing something right somewhere. Nah, it would just be too creepy to have to ask her how to do something like this. She'd laugh at me. Besides, it'll be more fun when I can tell her I already _have_ a date with Hikari. If she says yes. If she doesn't, I'm not even going to tell anyone else that I asked her. There are things people just aren't meant to know, especially when it comes to _my_ love live. Or lack thereof at the moment. 

Oh, man, what am I going to do if she _does_ say yes, though? I'd have to take her somewhere! It can't be some cheap sidewalk place or a fast food restaurant like we've been to before with everyone else. That would be just wrong on a first date. But I can't afford a really _good_ place either! This is looking horrible already, and I haven't even asked her out yet! 

Wait, I know! I'll cook her something myself! No, I can't. Mama doesn't want me to use the kitchen anymore. Just because the last time I tried to make something for her and Dad's anniversary, I wound up scorching the stove so badly that they needed to get a new one. You'd think that I'd done something _wrong_ or something. Parents. They're about as weird as sisters. Or weirder. It's a close call to make. If I'm ever a parent, I'm going to be a _cool_ one. Not that there's any doubt about that, of course. But that's a long way off, if ever. There's so much else that I want to get done before that happens. Like asking Hikari out in the first place. 

Maybe I should ask someone to cook for me. Yamato mentioned cooking a really special dinner for his and Sora's third anniversary a while back. She seemed to like it. At least they're still together. And Taichi just flips out completely in bliss whenever Yamato makes one of his special treats for a meeting or a party or something. I guess he is a good cook. I haven't died yet from eating his food, but Miyako's said I've got a cast iron stomach anyway. 

Okay, so that's settled. Kind of. I still have to ask him, but I want to be sure she's going to come first. I'd hate to have this huge meal waiting and then have to eat it myself. Well, V-mon would help me. He'd probably eat it all and not leave anything for me, then start begging for chocolate. Chocolate and V-mon...not a good combination. Scary. Maybe I should start threatening all of our enemies with a sugar-hyped Digimon just to see what they do. 

But right now, I'm going to have to do something I've found every trick in the book to avoid doing for years now. I'd hoped I wouldn't ever have to do this, but it looks like the time has come at last. Eep. I wonder for a second or two if there's some way that I can face down BelialVamdemon again instead of doing this, but there's nothing else that can be done if I'm going to ask her out. Time to do it. 

"Hello, Mrs. Yagami. Is Hikari there? This is Motomiya Daisuke." The phone's a little chilly in my hand, that's got to be why I'm shaking. I'm the Chosen of Courage and Friendship, I'm not going to shake myself to pieces because I'm calling up the girl I've had a crush on for about four years now. No question about it. Maybe I should look into getting a phone that has a built in warming system or something like that. If they don't have them, I can talk to Koushirou or Miyako about making one. I bet they'd go over _really_ well with people calling to ask someone out for the first time. 

"Hi, Daisuke. Something up?" She sounds so happy. Is that because she's just happy or because _I_ called? I want to think it's because of me, but I know better than that. She's just a happy person, for the most part. 

"Not really. I just wanted to talk." Got to take this slow. Don't want to rush it on her. She might get scared and run away. I have to do it like one of those nature shows I watched with Iori the last time we were all spending the night together. We were the last two up and he got to pick what we watched. He's going a little overboard with that 'getting over the fear of the ocean' thing. He's claiming he wants to be an oceanographer now. Well, okay, whatever floats his boat. But what matters now is that those guys showed you have to be careful when you're approaching some wild creature. 

Not that Hikari's a _wild_ creature. That's more Miyako's thing, really, and maybe sometimes Mimi. They've given out some pretty nasty punches when someone's bothered them. But Hikari, she's different. She can freak out pretty easily sometimes. Like when the Darkness was boiling up back when we fought BelialVamdemon. I'd never seen her panic so much. I wanted to hold her and tell her it would be all right, but I guess Tailmon and Miyako did better than I did. Some things you really can pull off only if you're friends with a person. True love doesn't conquer all. You know, movies really have a lot to answer for. They screw up on a lot. If I ever made a movie, I'd have what really helps you win through the worst things: friends and family. Hey, it worked for me. Love's really fun, but friends and family are what's _forever_. 

I'm not really paying that much attention to what we're talking about. I think homework or the Digital World or something like that. What does it matter? We've been yakking at each other for about five minutes now, and I don't think I've _said_ anything yet. Not anything really important, like what I really wanted to talk to her about. Uh-oh, I think she noticed. Is this good? Bad? Or just scary? I can't tell. At least I didn't hang up and cower in the corner like an idiot. 

"Daisuke, you usually don't babble like this. Are you sure there isn't something else on your mind?" She sounds so much more grown up than part of me was expecting. Well, she is fourteen now, and I'm going to be fifteen pretty soon myself, so I guess that should be expected. And she's asked an Important Question. So I'm going to have to answer her. Hope this works out all right. 

"I was just kind of wondering if you'd want to go out with me or something sometime soon. You know...on a date kind of thing." All right, I said it. Ball's in her court now. It's all up to her. And about ten thousand more clichés. 

"Daisuke, you just asked me out." She sounds surprised. She's not the only one. "I...well, I kind of thought you didn't have that crush on me anymore." Uh oh. This doesn't look so good. I'm going to get turned down. At least it'll be over quickly, and I can start working on feeling better about myself. I wonder if we have any ice cream in the fridge. Or maybe I could hit the Digital World and see if there are any nasty Digimon that need to get punched around. That's some good stress relief. 

"Well, I don't know." I kind of fidget some. I'd be doing it even worse if she were here in front of me. I'd probably have already backed out of it if I'd had to look her in the face. Apparently Courage In The Face of Overwhelming Evil didn't come attached with Courage In The Face of Asking A Girl Out. Just my luck. I should talk to Taichi about it. Wonder if he has any advice. Time to go for the gold right now, though. "I guess I kind of am, but I still really do like you. It's okay if you don't want to. You've probably got plans or something, anyway. Maybe some other time." I'm ready to hang up and get on with my life. Better to have loved and lost and all that. 

Silence from the other end. I'm getting nervous. I really don't like this. This has to be what the movies mean when they're saying something is just _too_ quiet. Then, "All right. I'll go out with you." 

"You _will_?" _Yahooooo_! She said yes! She really did! I can't believe it! "I mean, great! I was thinking about having dinner...," Can't do it here. Parents. They'd be hovering the whole time, even if I managed to talk them out of sticking around, and Jun would probably show up out of nowhere and want to tease me. Wait, I know! "Well, what do you think about having dinner in the Digital World? We could go for a walk or something after we eat." 

"That sounds really nice." She really _does_ sound happier. Is that _really_ because of me? Maybe I should've done this sooner. I like happy Hikari. I like just about any Hikari, now that I think about it. "When did you want to do it?" 

My mind races like it never has before. When. I still have to talk to Yamato. He'll probably have to have time to cook everything, which means I'm going to have to buy it. That means a trip to the store. Maybe even a lot of stores, depending on what I decide to ask him to make. Shopping won't be so bad. I like to shop, but I can't think right now of when I'll have the time to do it. But I'll figure all of that out later. Right now, I'm just too happy to think about all the details. One thing at a time. That's how to make it through. "How about next Saturday? A week from yesterday? I'll come over to your place and we can hop into the Digital World from there, if that's okay." 

"Sure." There's a pause. I wonder what she's thinking about, and I'm a little scared to find out. Girl-thoughts aren't like guy-thoughts, after all. "Daisuke, what made you decide to ask me out tonight after all this time?" 

I run a hand through my hair, able to avoid the goggles just by instinct. She's never going to believe this. I don't even believe it myself, and it's actually happening to me. But I'm going to tell her anyway. "Would you believe that I was thinking about fireflies?" 

**

To Be Continued

**


	2. Question's Aftermath

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies   
**Chapter Title:** Question's Aftermath   
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.   
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, with some hints of Sora x Yamato and Taichi x Chizuru.   
**Notes:** I edited this chapter. It does not precisely require a reread, as all I did was smooth things out and tighten them up a little.   
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget. _

Of all the things that could have happened, this wasn't one that I ever can say I was expecting. I have a date with Motomiya Daisuke. I don't think I ever really thought I'd say something like that. But I can now. I'm even looking forward to it. I really never thought that I would be. I didn't think I wouldn't be, either. I didn't think about how I'd react at all. I never thought it would happen. But now it has. He's asked me out, and supposedly because of…fireflies. 

Fireflies. He said he was thinking about _fireflies_. Coming from Daisuke, it not only sounds perfectly normal, but one of the most rational things I've ever heard, especially coming from him. I can't decide if that's worrying or if it's actually comforting. It's hard to make up my mind. Daisuke affects me like that. To be honest, Daisuke affects a lot of people like that. It's just his way. 

"I wonder what he meant by that." I'm not even aware I've said anything out loud until Tailmon replies. 

"Meant by what?" She looks over at me, her tail going back and forth a little. That usually means she's interested in what's going on. I've learned to pick up on her body language over the last few years. It's a perk of living together all the time. She's done the same thing to me a few times. It's a two-way street, I guess. 

Well, maybe she can help me figure this out. I could use all the help I could get making sense of this. "Daisuke said that thinking about fireflies helped him decide to ask me out. I'm not really sure what he meant by that. It's kind of weird. I know this is Daisuke, but fireflies? It's a bit out there, even for him." 

Tailmon begins to clean one paw thoughtfully. I've noticed she does that a lot, acts feline in some ways, usually when I don't expect her to. Well, it's no more strange than Piyomon flying like a bird, I suppose. It's just a little odd to sometimes see her lounging around like Miko or some other ordinary cat. This seems to help her think, though. "Well, you _are_ the Chosen of Light, you know. I guess there's some kind of connection. At least in his head." Daisuke's head is a scary place. I'd rather not wander around in there by myself. I'm also very glad I don't have to. 

"I guess." Being the Chosen of Light has given me more problems than I ever could have wanted in my life, too. If it weren't for all the friends I've made, Tailmon among them, I would almost wish that I never _was_ a Chosen at all, much less one like _Light_. I've never understood completely why Light is one of the traits that Gennai and his friends chose. It's so different from all the others. I'm sure there's a reason, it just isn't one I get right now. They've tried to explain it, but it all goes over my head. 

It's also not quite what I want to think about right now anyway. I want this fireflies thing cleared up. "There's kind of a difference between me and fireflies, though. They're a lot smaller, for one thing." 

She laughs some, and that's one of the things that make her different from a cat. I've _read_ about making a cat laugh, but she's the only one I know of who does it. I guess it's why the cat things she does are so odd. Because she _isn't_ one, even if she looks vaguely like one. "Have you ever really thought about fireflies before?" 

"Not really. They're just kind of there." I can see them flickering around outside the window even now. I remember the classes we had on them, and I think I remember that their lights are supposed to be the male fireflies searching for a mate. I can almost feel myself turning red at the very thought of it. I want to think about something else, or at least not specifically…that. 

I open up the window so I can get a better look at them. It's a warm night, so it won't really be a problem if I forget to close it later. I've done that before, been watching the stars and drifting off to sleep. Taichi usually winds up putting me into bed then. He's the best big brother a girl could ever ask for. Not that I've ever asked for one. But if I did, he'd be the kind that I want. 

Almost as if he read my mind, he opens the door and looks in. "Are you done with the phone, Hikari? I want to make a call." 

I toss it over to him quickly and he catches it one handed. He doesn't have his cell phone right now. It was blown up in a DeviDramon attack a couple of weeks ago and he hasn't replaced it yet. So he has to stick with the house phone for now. "So who was that? Miyako wanting to arrange another shopping trip?" He's a great big brother, but he _can_ be kind of nosy too. I guess he still hasn't quite gotten over that whole looking out for me thing. It was fun when I was eight, but I'm fourteen now! 

Oh, wait, that's probably _why_ he still watches out for me. You'd think that Tailmon couldn't protect me from any guy who didn't take no for an answer anyway. I'm getting better about being able to _say_ no, too. Having Mimi and Miyako as friends really helps. Though I don't think I'd ever be able to whack someone like Mimi does. She nearly brained the last guy she didn't want to go out with who kept on bugging her for a date. I think she's holding out for Michael, but you can never be too sure. I used to think she liked Jyou, but that never came to anything. He's not dating anyone right now, unless one of his schoolbooks is his girlfriend and I just didn't notice. 

Taichi's still waiting for an answer, and I'm pretty certain he doesn't plan on leaving until he gets one. I'm almost tempted to tease him, but then he'd start going a little too much on the _over_protective side. That I really don't want. It's bad enough when he's just feeling normally protective. "No, it was Daisuke. He asked me out on a date." 

"Really?" I'm pretty certain he looks happy about this. I'm not surprised. Daisuke is his protégé or something like that, after all. Who knows, maybe Taichi encouraged him to do it and the fireflies were just a coverup. "Did you tell him yes?" 

Now that's a silly question. What else would I have told him? Well, I guess _no_, but somehow, I don't think I really wanted to. Sure, when I was younger his crush was a little annoying, but now...I don't know, I guess I just grew out of thinking that. The last time we had to stay in the Digital World overnight unexpectedly, he kept us all occupied with an endless stream of jokes and tall tales. Even Ken was laughing, though that's not so surprising. Daisuke can get him to laugh faster than anyone else I've ever met. For that matter, Daisuke can even get _Iori_ to laugh. That's pretty unusual in and of itself. 

"Yeah. He's going to take me to dinner in the Digital World." I wonder where he plans on eating. Digitamamon's is nice, I guess, but it just doesn't strike me as being something _Daisuke_ would do. It's too common. Too _ordinary_. The one thing you can really count on him for is to do something that makes no sense whatsoever when you hear about it, but when you see it, you can't imagine it having happened any other way. He's done that over and over since I've met him. 

Just when _did_ I meet him? It takes a minute or so for me to really remember. He's been a part of my life for so long that I can't imagine what it was like not to have him in it, somewhere. It was back before we ever knew there were such things as Digimon. Before Greymon made his first appearance on Earth, even. That's been a long time. It's hard to imagine life without Tailmon and our lives being at risk just because we're alive. But there was a time like that. 

"Well, all right." Taichi's talking again. I guess he noticed that I seemed to be thinking about something else and that can get him nervous. I always have wondered why. Is he really that bothered by a girl with a brain? No, I don't think so. I think it just bothers him sometimes that I'm growing up and I'm not necessarily going to be thinking about something safe like homework or saving the world or something like that. "So when _are_ you going?" 

"A week from yesterday." I'm going to have to remind Daisuke to keep an eye out for Taichi, now that I think about it. I've dated a little before, and my brother's never followed me or tried to interrupt us, but there's a first time for everything. If he didn't nudge Daisuke into it, he might want to check just to be sure everything works out okay. Overprotective. It's his job. He's a big brother to a teenage little sister. I think I saw that carved in his room somewhere. Or maybe it's just him. "Why do you want to know?" 

"Hey, I'm just curious! You asked me the same questions when I went out with Chizuru last month!" 

He has a point there. Taichi's been seeing Miyako's older sister Chizuru for the last month or so. I hope it lasts. It's a little weird, but they seem to match, and he's happy. Not to mention the fact that I get to tease him, and that is always a plus. If there's one thing that I've learned from Daisuke, a younger sibling must tease the older whenever they get the chance. 

That's something Taichi and I never really did when we were younger. He always felt too guilty about teasing someone who was sick as much as I used to be, and that whole thing where I passed out at his soccer game kept preying on his mind for _years_. I wanted to tell him for so long that I didn't blame him. I don't think he would've really believed me, though. He probably still wouldn't. That's Taichi for you. There are days I think he took angst lessons from Yamato. But not too many of them, thank goodness. I'd hate having Yamato for a brother. I don't know how Takeru does it. Though seeing Sora has been really good for him. He got over a lot of his own overprotective streak a long time ago, but he still can freak out sometimes if something really nasty happens to Takeru. Sora usually helps snap him back to reality, and if she's not there, Gabumon handles it. They keep him balanced. Somebody has to. 

"You guys keep an eye out for trouble while you're there." I don't know why he's doing this. There hasn't been anything seriously going wrong in almost three months now. Which means it probably _will_ go wrong sooner or later, but I don't think it's going to happen on my date with Daisuke. That would just be _too_ convenient. 

I think I've been reading too many of those mystery novels Takeru likes so much. I just had a chill go down my spine. I'm going to have to talk to him about that, I think. He should stop lending me things that are going to do that to me. Just because he doesn't know they do doesn't mean he shouldn't think about it anyway. 

That has to be a Daisuke kind of logic. This is getting more funny than it is scary: the weird kind of funny, not the laughing kind. But I'm probably reading too much into it. It's just a silly date next week. 

"We'll be careful, Taichi. Tailmon and V-mon'll be there with us, you know." Daisuke hadn't said so, but he didn't have to. Our partners are like our skin, there whether we want them to be or not. Not that I ever _want_ to be without Tailmon. We've both been through that sort of thing enough times. Anyone who ever tried to separate us would regret it, and that's _before_ anything that I did to them. Tailmon would do most of it herself. 

"All right." Taichi starts to turn around, the phone still in his hand, then stops as it starts to ring. "You expecting anyone else?" I don't know why he doesn't just look at the caller ID. But he's a teenage guy. You can't expect common sense out of them. That's why teenage girls exist, to make up for the lack. 

"It must be for you." Daisuke would probably e-mail if there were anything else he wanted to say, and I don't think there's anything anyone else would want to talk to me about tonight. 

He finally does look at the caller ID on the back of the phone and blinks. "I think it's for you, actually." He tosses it over to me. "It's coming from Takeru's place, at least." 

What the heck does _he_ want? Oh, wait, that's right. He missed out on school a couple of days last week with a really nasty cold. He probably wants to get the notes that he missed. None of us ask Daisuke for _his_ notes. Not even Ken can read his handwriting. Daisuke doesn't seem to have any problems with it, though. It's in some secret code that a lot of us have termed very simply 'Daisuke-speak'. We're lucky he doesn't use it when he's sending e-mail. If we had to decode it every time, who knows what might've happened. He's been the first one attacked the last four times anyone _has_ attacked the Digital World. 

"Takeru?" I click the phone on, leaning back and motioning Taichi out of the room at the same time. In the words of Mimi, I'm a teenager on the phone. Privacy is all-important. Especially where one's older brother is concerned. 

"Hey, Hikari. What's going on?" He sounds so casual, just like always. Almost always, that is. There are things that will push his buttons the wrong way. He doesn't like people to know about them, but there are perks to having known him for all these years and knowing him as _well_ as I do. 

"Oh, the usual kind of thing. Homework. Taichi being annoying. You're not going to believe what happened a little while ago, though." This is going to be interesting. Takeru's never been interested in me like Daisuke has been, but it's still going to be fun to see how he reacts. I almost wish I were telling him face to face so I can see it for myself. Well, it'll be fun enough seeing Miyako and Iori's reactions when I tell them tomorrow. That's if Daisuke doesn't beat me to it, of course. He could, depending on when we all run into each other. Miyako, Iori, and Takeru all walk to school together, but Daisuke and I go alone, except for our partners. We've run into the others at different times, all depending on when we get started. Most of the time, we don't all see each other until just before classes or lunch or not even until after school. Sometimes not even then, if Iori has swim practice or Miyako has a computer club meeting. 

"Could you tell me in a second? I wanted to ask you something and I don't want to forget about it." As if Takeru could ever forget anything. He's not the neat order and control freak that Ken can be, but he still doesn't forget things if they're really important to him. 

"Sure, what is it?" I start to go through my schoolbooks. I know I put that list of homework assignments he missed here somewhere. Oh, here it is. I remember reading somewhere that only one teacher in school gives homework. The problem is, _every_ teacher thinks they're that one. I've thought about being a teacher for a while, and if I ever make it, I'll try my best to remember that my kids actually do have other people teaching them things. 

"I was wondering if you're free this coming up Saturday. I was hoping we could go to the movies together. If you don't mind, that is." 

What I was just saying about Takeru not being interested in me the way Daisuke is? I really hope I was right about that. But what other reason could there be for him asking me out on a date? On the same day that Daisuke wants to go out with me, no less. This is going to be interesting. I wet my lips a little and try to think of what I should tell him. 

**

To Be Continued

**


	3. Arrangements To Be Made

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies   
**Chapter Title:** Arrangements To Be Made   
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.   
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, with some hints of Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, and V-mon x Palmon.   
**Notes:** I edited this chapter. It does not precisely require a reread, as all I did was smooth things out and tighten them up a little.   
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget. _

Well, that's one big hurdle down. She said yes. It's been twenty minutes since I hung up and I _still_ can't believe it. I didn't stop rocketing off the walls until about ten minutes ago. But now I've got one more thing I have to do. Actually, it's a lot of things, but this is the most important one right now. 

I have to call Yamato and see if he'll cook for us next weekend. And what he's going to want if he does. I don't have a whole lot of money, so I hope he doesn't really want a lot. We're friends, so he shouldn't, not if I explain it's for Hikari. I hope. 

V-mon keeps on staring at me as if I've lost my mind. Can't say I blame him. I've _never_ been this happy! Well, there was that time we all saved the world from BelialVamdemon. That came pretty close. Well, maybe it's a tie. That would be kinda cool. I can't really think of anything that would make me any happier than this, at least. Which isn't a bad thing. Cause it means if something does, it's so spectacular and out of bounds that even _I_ can't think it up before it happens. I've got an active imagination like you wouldn't believe, unless you're Ken or Hikari or one of the others, someone who knows me pretty well. Other than that, I've made a lot of people just stop and stare in shock when I said something that's perfectly normal. I mean, normal by my standards, of course. 

"What are you going to do, Daisuke?" V-mon has those huge eyes on me, and I can't think of what could be going through his mind. I'm sure it's nothing like what _I'm_ thinking. Oh, sure, he had that one little moment when he was going off on Tailmon like I was on Hikari, but I don't think he really thinks of her like that. I'm pretty sure I saw him talking with Palmon the other day and they looked _really_ friendly. And I know I don't like Mimi like _that_. So he's not thinking about trying to ask Tailmon out. Which is a relief, because it would just be too _weird_ for me to start dating Hikari and him to start dating Tailmon. 

But that does leave the question of just what he _is_ thinking about? 

Wait, this is V-mon. It's probably how to steal my secret stash of chocolate. 

"I'm going to be taking Hikari out on a _date_!" I yell it as loudly as I can. I want people to know. I want everyone to know! Maybe I should throw open the window and scream it as loudly as I can. It's not like people haven't heard weirder things coming from our apartment, after all. There was that time that pack of Evilmon decided it would be really cool to have _me_ for lunch. I don't really think a hundred decibel declaration of a date can really top a half a dozen Nightmare Shocks and things like that. Those are painful, too, and this was just me being happy. 

Then again, my neighbors can be kind of weird. Maybe I should just wait until I howl it out to the heavens from outside, or even in the Digital World, where these neighbors wouldn't hear a thing. The Digimon wouldn't care. 

"Daisuke?" Uh oh. Somehow, I don't think I _have_ to tell the universe. For one thing, the universe kind of already knows. For another, I don't think my parents would be all that happy over me sticking my head out the window and yelling that kind of thing as loud as I can. They look pretty weirded out already. It's wacky enough just seeing them standing in the doorway there. Yup. I'm going to wait until I get to the Digital World to yell it out anymore. Or maybe just keep quiet about it. 

"Mama?" I plaster on my best smile, the one that worked so great back with Mimi's parents that time in New York. The problem is that they didn't know me that well, so they bought it without too much of an effort on my part. _My_ parents, on the other hand, have seen this kind of thing on a regular basis for years and years and years and years. They're really good at figuring out when I'm doing something I shouldn't be. 

Maybe I should start doing the things I should be. That might throw them off the track long enough so I can do something really fun. But would it be worth it to maybe send their blood pressure out of whack like that? I'll have to think about it for a while. Maybe once I get past this date. Hey, maybe Hikari has some advice on what to do. 

"What was that you were saying, about Hikari and a date?" Mama looks worried. Her little boy's growing up or something like that. Dad...well, he kind of looks like a dad, all proud and stuff. After all, _his_ boy is growing up. It's weird, they looked like they switched the faces they had back when Jun first started dating. I should've taken pictures of that, but I was too busy being grossed out because people wanted to take my sister out. It's my _sister_, those guys didn't know her like I did! 

I rub my head and give them the smile again, doubling up on the strength of it. Yeah, this'll work. I haven't tried double strength on them in a really long time. They won't know what to think. As long as V-mon doesn't say anything, I should be able to get past this. I don't think they're going to object or anything, but these are parents. They're unpredictable. They're dangerous. They're like those things you can watch on some of the nature channels sometimes. Maybe I should invest in protective gear. I think Ken can get me a really great deal. If he can't, I _know_ Jyou can. He gets along pretty well with his dad these days, even though I heard that wasn't always the case, but old habits die hard. 

"Yeah, I kinda asked her out, and she kinda said yeah." Now it was time for the next step, which is saying something so wacky that they'd leave just so they won't have to have me explain it. It got me through algebra. That, and Ken's tutoring. I'd rather thank the tutoring though. It doesn't cause as many questions on when I'm getting put away for everyone's own good. As if I ever would be. "The fireflies made me do it." 

Both Mama and Dad look a little shocked on _that_ one. Great, it's working, and it's just what I needed. Dad scratches his chin and looks a little concerned. "The fireflies made you do it?" He's looking past me, to the window and the bugs still flashing on and off back there. Should I make a big production out of this? I think I just might. 

"That's right." A vigorous nod and the slightest hint of a manic grin provide me with a little more fodder, and fun. "They remind me of her, so I decided to call her up and ask her out." 

I've wondered what they thought when I say things like this. I like to imagine they take turns trying to figure out just which side of the family I get it from. I wonder if they'd believe me if I told them it's not from _any_ side. I'm just me. And I like that a lot. 

"Well, all right, Daisuke." Dad comes over and pats me on the shoulder, this weird look of pride in his eyes. It's really amazing to see that. I don't think he looked _this_ proud of me when I saved the world again last month. Guess dating outranks beating up a group of Waru Monzaemon pretty much singlehandedly, with just V-mon down to Chicomon to show for it. Then again, my dad doesn't always understand the fighting, so this isn't all that surprising. I wonder if my parents will ever get Digimon. Yamato and Takeru's dad has one, and so do Miyako's sisters. Her brother doesn't though, at least not yet. I don't know who assigns these things, so it's hard to say. It just kind of happens somehow and sometimes. "Where are you going to take her?" 

Time for some truth, not just trying to get them not to ask me about things I'm really too nervous to talk about right now. "We're going to the Digital World. I'm gonna ask Yamato if he'll cook up some awesome dinner, and then we'll go for a walk or something like that." Do I have great skills on first dates, or what? 

Mama looks all weird now. "That's all? Not a movie or swimming or something like that?" 

Hey, swimming! I'd never thought about that! Maybe I should ask Hikari if she'd like to bring along a swimsuit. Nah, I don't think that's the best idea. I want to impress her, and I don't think drooling like a maniac is the best idea. Not that what I'd be seeing wouldn't _be_ worth drooling at. I've had enough daydreams about that to be certain. But there's something really cool about dreaming. It comes out just the way you want it, every time. I'm pretty positive that whatever Hikari's really got, it tops anything I could've ever dreamed up on my best day. The more I think about it, the more I'm sure I want to dream just a while longer. The reality'll be incredible enough one day, and there's no need to go overloading myself too soon. 

"Nah, that's what _everyone_ does!" I wave a hand like I've thought it all through. I bet they still haven't figured out I just make things up as I go along. They probably never will. Parents are slow on the uptake like that. 

"Now, Ariko." Dad starts to tug on her sleeve and pull her away from the bedroom door. "You should know by now that Daisuke just makes things up as he goes along. It's one of his strengths." 

Okay, so dad has figured it out. There goes one of my basic concepts of the universe. What's next, I wonder. Ken actually believing he's not the scum of the cosmos, _without_ me having to beat him in the head with it every six months or so? Nah, that'll never happen. I don't mind all that much, because it's pretty cool to be able to outthink him whenever I can. I don't get to do it very often. In fact, it's usually only when he starts getting all droopy that I get to do it. But you have to take chances like that when they present themselves. Seize the day, that kind of thing. 

Dad manages to get Mama out of there, and I close the door with a very deep sigh. That was _so_ not how I wanted to tell them about my first real date. I kind of hoped I'd never have to tell them at all, at least not until it was over. Then I could've told them all about how awesome it was, and plumped it out in the right spots. Now I'll feel all obligated to tell them exactly what really happened once I get back. Great. 

The phone is almost taunting me now. I'm not yet done with the things that I have to do. It's time to call Yamato and see what he has to say. He's the second link on this. If he falls through, I might have to persuade Mama to let me cook anyway. I don't think I'll have a lot of luck with that. She almost looked as if she were remembering the smell of scorched kitchen just when I mentioned dinner, even with Yamato's name being said in the same breath. 

I know his number by heart. I know them all by heart, really. I've had to call just about everyone at warp speed a few times, so I made sure to memorize them all. It rings once. Twice. Three times. I'd better not get his answering machine! Or his answering Digimon, if Gabumon is there. I _really_ hope that he and Sora aren't off doing something together. They shouldn't be, but you can never be too certain with those dating types. I hope I am one of those on a regular basis someday myself. Right now, it would just be too annoying. 

"Ishida residence." Who-hoo!! It's him! Now it's time to get going with this. 

"Yamato, it's Daisuke. I've got this really, really, really, _really_ big favor to ask you." 

I can almost see him staring into the phone. This is going to be fun. "What is it?" He sounds so concerned, so cautious. I wonder if anyone else has ever done anything like this to him. They can't have, I would've heard about it. Miyako would've found out and told me, along with most of Odaiba at the same time. Nope, that's wrong. She would've made certain most of Tokyo heard her. Or even most of Japan. She has big ambitions, after all. I bet she's in the government someday because of them. 

"Hikari said she'd go on a date with me, and I want you to make us the absolute _best_ dinner you can. We're gonna have it in the Digital World, and it'll be _great_!" I think I'm babbling again. Not that it bugs me too much. But it might him. That reminds me, I should take a gift or something when I pick Hikari up. Maybe something for Miko. She's an old cat now, but I saw this really cute catnip toy at the store the other day. It might help her feel better or younger or something. I bet Hikari would love that. And so would Miko. I wonder what Tailmon would think about it. I have no idea how catnip would affect a Digimon. I wonder if Koushirou does. 

Oops, Yamato's talking. I'd better listen, it's probably important. "What did you want me to make? And when is this...date?" Yeah, he'd probably want to know something like that. It wouldn't be a good idea to have him cooking up something three days early or something like that. 

"It's a week from yesterday. Next Saturday night. And...well, you know what we both like the best. So kind of...I dunno, surprise us?" Yamato likes that kind of thing the most. It's what Taichi usually tells him. And he does, every time. "I trust you not to poison us or anything." 

"Thanks, Daisuke." That halfway sarcasm of his is really weird sometimes. But I don't mind it. It's just Yamato. It also kind of reminds me of Takeru. They're a lot alike, which is really scary sometimes. People shouldn't be that much alike. Oh, wait, that's what some people have said about me and Jun, or me and Taichi. Well, what do _they_ know? I know what I'm talking about. They don't. So there. 

"No problem." I can kinda figure he's trying to think of a polite way to ask if he's getting anything out of it. He knows how to keep his manners working no matter what. Maybe I should ask for some lessons. Nah, I'm fine the way I am. Now how should I put it to him? Oh, yeah. 

"You don't really need to make it all that cheap, you know. But not too expensive either. I guess...um, just follow your instincts?" Okay, maybe I didn't quite know how to put it. But it worked, didn't it? That's what counts. "If you're still not sure, I could go shopping and get some stuff for you to make." I'd already thought about that before, but somehow I didn't remember when I was asking just now. I can get distracted like that. Good thing it doesn't happen when we're in a fight. 

"No, I don't think you'll have to. I can figure out what to do. I'll just give you the bill afterwards." He's grinning. I _know_ he is. But what can I say? Not 'no', that's for sure. So I don't. 

"All right. Thanks, Yamato. For everything." He could've said no or started listing off really expensive things just to scare me, and he didn't. I trust that he's not going to break me, at least not too much. I've got enough stashed away in my secret hiding place not to have to worry too much about what he's going to make. It'll be worth it, too, for Hikari. She's worth anything, and anyone who knows her would agree with me about it. 

Once I'm done with Yamato on the phone, I sag back down on the bed and stare out the window at the fireflies going here and there in the shadows outside. I can't believe all of this has happened, and all because of them, really. In less than an hour, they've changed half my life. All I can think now is "Wow. What's next?" 

**

To Be Continued

**


	4. Answers Given, Answers Found

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies   
**Chapter Title:** Answers Given, Answers Found   
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.   
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, with some hints of Sora x Yamato and Taichi x Chizuru.   
**Notes:** I edited this chapter. It does not precisely require a reread, as all I did was smooth things out and tighten them up a little. I also added a slight reference to a story I haven't yet written, but will someday.   
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget. _

I couldn't stop myself from staring into the telephone. It just didn't seem _normal_ for this to happen. I could believe one person asking me out, sure, no problem at all. Two people, both of them my friends, asking me out for the same night? Both of them wanting to go out on the _same_ night was stretching it a little. Mimi's told me about things like this, but I thought they were just on television, not real life, or as real as our lives get. 

"Hikari?" Takeru sounds a little concerned. I usually don't space out like this. Well, I've got to give him an answer, and there's only one answer I _can_ give him. I think I'd give it to him even if he hadn't asked tonight. 

"Sorry, Takeru, I can't. I've already got a date for that night. Daisuke asked me out just a little while ago. That's what I was going to tell you." 

"Oh." Well, at least he's not upset. Some guys can really freak out when they find out something like that. Mimi told me _all_ about that. Sora mentioned it a couple of times too. And then there were all the horror stories Mother told me when she said I was finally allowed to date. Allowed to, but I don't think she ever really _wanted_ me to. Those are parents for you. "Well, that's okay. You guys have a good time." 

I can tell he's disappointed. It's only human. But maybe I can help him out. I do have some advantages, after all. It's a nice perk to having female friends. "Why don't you call up Miyako and see if she's busy that night? I don't think she is, and you guys have had fun together before, right?" 

"I don't know..." Takeru sounds hesitant. I don't suppose I can blame him, but I just want my friends to be happy. I think I'd rather date Taichi than date Takeru, to be honest. At least with Taichi, I wouldn't have to put up with the darkness that still hovers around Takeru. I'm not as scared of it as I used to be, but it's nothing I'll ever be comfortable with. Could anyone be? 

Of course, with Taichi, I'd have to put up with his idiocy, and he's my brother. I've seen enough of that anyway. Why should I make myself suffer more than I have to? 

"Come on, it won't hurt anything, will it? It's not like I'm asking you to _marry_ her, or even go steady. You're just going to go out to the movies together. If you wanted to go out with me, you can definitly stand to spend a couple of hours with _her_, can't you?" I'm not all that sure just what I mean, but it sounds good. Maybe I really have been spending too much time around Daisuke. That's a bit unnerving, but I can deal with it. 

"I thought she was going out with Mochizuki." Takeru is starting to sound as if he's interested a little more than he was just a few seonds ago. It's a beginning, at least. I feel a little like Mimi, doing this. That's really weird, especially since it's Miyako or Sora who usually have the love and romance aspects of things wrapped up. It's not as if someone assigned it to them, but it just seems to come naturally to both of them. 

"She's not. They broke up last week." I lean back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Miyako spent three days sleeping over here with me last week because of it, generally muttering about how Mochizuki was a pain who couldn't handle dating someone who was of higher IQ than a fruit basket. I've never hung out with him so I can't be sure if that's the truth or just her being annoyed talking. I just know that when they were dating, she thought he was a cool guy. "Not that I'm surprised, you know. It was doomed from the start." 

"Huh?" Typical guy. I'm surprised he knows anything about how to ask a girl out, since he never really seems to figure out how to keep one. He doesn't have Miyako's track record, but then again, I don't think anyone could. Ever since she stopped just random crushing on people and actually asking them out on dates, she's went through at least five or six in the course of a year. 

Well, I guess if he really doesn't know, then it's time to inform my best friend about my other best friend's interests. "Mochizuki's not that bad of a guy, from what I know, but he just doesn't have what it takes to really spend that much time around Miyako. She likes people that are unique." I'm quiet for a second, trying to think that one over some. No, I don't think that's really the way to describe it. "Well, I don't know. She likes _special_ people. And ones that aren't special. I'm really not saying this right, Takeru." I almost wish I were Miyako right now. She wouldn't really care that much if she said things that didn't quite mean what she wanted. She'd say them anyway. 

"You mean she likes sparkly people?" Well, that's not how _I_ would have said it, but... 

"I guess." There's really no other way to describe it, honestly, now that I think about it. She's not as wacky as she _used_ to be about it, but the quickest way to get Miyako's attention is to somehow _excel_. Takeru's not exactly the sparkly shiny kind of person that Ken or Michael are, but he's got his own kind of charm. If you're into that kind of thing, I mean. It's hard for me to be objective, since he's my best friend since we were just kids. I can't really say if they're each other's type or not, but a little date never killed anyone. Of course there was that one time where Ritsumon almost killed Sora and Yamato, but that's another story altogether. "Call her up and ask her, Takeru. The worst that'll happen is that she'll say 'no'." 

I can almost _see_ him glaring down at the phone. Guys tend to be like that, I've noticed. They're weird. I wonder if Daisuke would've been like that if I'd tried to suggest he go out with Miyako. Not that I would have. There are things more terrifying than the Darkness. That's one of them. I believe they'd kill each other sooner or later if they tried to date. I think that it would be kind of interesting to watch for a while. In the same kind of way that a forest fire is interesting, of course. 

"All right, I'll call her." I wonder if a fourteen year old can pout. He sounds like he is, kind of. Boys. You try to help them out and they act like it's the biggest imposition in the world. It's almost enough to make someone think about giving them up forever, or at least for a couple of hours. 

"Good. I'll be checking with her tomorrow so you can't get away with _not_ calling her." I'll do it, too. I can even get Daisuke to check on Takeru to double-check if I have to. He'd love that. Not that I'm going to tell _Takeru_ that right now. I doubt I'd ever have to ask Daisuke to do it. Once he hears that Miyako has a date with someone, he'll be trying to find out who it is, just to make sure he's up on all the current gossip. 

Then again, with how Miyako acts whenever she's got a date with a new person, neither of us will have to exactly ask. She'll spread the news all by herself without us having to do a thing to look for it. Sometimes it's nice to have talkative friends. Or at least it is when they know how to be quiet, which isn't nearly as often as it should be in Miyako's case. She wouldn't be Miyako if she were any different, though, and I don't want her to be anyone but her noisy self. 

Only after Takeru and I have both hung up, do I realize that I've forgotten to give him those homework assignments. I can't even call right away, since he's going to be calling Miyako. Well, I'll give them to him tomorrow. He should be able to take care of things in plenty of time. He's not as fast as some people I know, but he can work like a speed-demon when he really wants to. Ken's rubbed off on him like that. 

I want to talk to someone else, just to tell them about my date. I can't believe I'm being so _bubbly_ about this. There's just no other word to describe it. I really can't wait for the actual date. Just thinking about whatever it is Daisuke's going to do has me shivery inside. He has that effect on people, when he's not driving them insane just by existing. He can do that to me too. It's kind of fun, in a weird sort of way. That's Daisuke all over: fun and weird. 

Unfortunately, I can't really decide just who it is that I want to talk to about it. Miyako would be my usual choice, but I don't want to tie up her line in case Takeru's still trying to make up his mind on if he calls her or not. He said he would, but sometimes he can be stubborn. In fact, he's usually more stubborn than he isn't stubborn, if that made any kind of sense. At any rate, just because he said he would doesn't always mean he would right away. 

Tailmon already knows everything, since she was sitting here beside me for all of it. There are a few disadvantages to having your partner living with you all the time. There's no chance to whisper a secret in their ears, because you don't have any from them. Not that I mind. I can whisper anything I want to whisper to a lot of other people. 

Sora would be a good choice, but I'm not going to call her. She's busy studying for her finals tonight. And she will be for at least another couple of weeks. I know she's going to do great on them. Koushirou coached her some. He did the same thing for Jyou, and now _he's_ in his first year of college. Not that any of us ever doubted him, of course. 

I can't call Mimi. There's not even a question about that. The time difference is a real pain a lot of the time. Right now it's Monday morning where she is, and she's probably in school. But maybe I can send her an e-mail. If she has time, I know she'll answer me sooner or later. 

_Hey, Mimi! I've got some great news. Daisuke asked me out on a date! We're going to be having dinner in the Digital World next Saturday evening._

That's just how I get started on it. I ramble on for a while, filling her in on the things that have happened since the last time she was over here visiting. There are times I wish she wasn't so happy over there in New York City. I'd really like for her to be here to talk to in person. But one of the drawbacks of being a kid is that you don't really have a say in where you live. And she really _is_ happy there. The place fits her. She fits the place. I hope I can find somewhere like that one day. I don't know if it'll be here in Tokyo or even here in Japan. Maybe it'll be the Digital World. We've all talked about going there on a regular basis more than once. Our lives are here, for now, but maybe that won't always be the case. It's hard to make a decision. 

I wonder what kind of things she's up to over there. Has she asked Michael out yet? Or does she want to? I think about asking, and decide not to, at least not straight out like that. If she doesn't want to tell me, she won't. But I do ask how he and the other Chosen around there are doing. The last I heard, everything was fine. They'd had to deal with a Shima Unimon and a LadyDevimon that thought New York City was a great place to set up shop and destroy everything in sight, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. As I send the e-mail out, I see the fireflies flickering around outside again. They look so tiny out there. They can't really break through the darkness. All they do is draw more attention to it. But they don't seem to care. They just keep on flickering, keep on searching for their mate, no matter what it takes. 

Maybe they are a little like me. I don't give up either, even when I'm tempted to. Someone always helps me work it through. Miyako and Tailmon have done it the most often. Takeru and Daisuke have had a hand in it too, and so have all the others, somewhere along the line. That's what being a team means, after all. We're always there for each other. 

So maybe I am sort of like a firefly, bringing a little light into the darkness. But you can't see a firefly without the shadows. Does that mean I wouldn't be me if there wasn't darkness? That's a little too much for me to worry about right now, if it's even something to _worry_ about at all. It might not be. It might just be something to _think_ about. 

Daisuke said the fireflies were what inspired him to ask me out. I've been wondering ever since he called just what he meant. I was distracted a little by Takeru, but now I'm thinking about it again. I don't know if this was what he was thinking about, but because of him, I'm thinking about them. I think he's right. They don't give up, no matter what. They just keep on doing what they do. A lot like him. He's the most stubborn person on the planet. Well, the most stubborn of at least three hundred or so. Then again, I didn't see anyone else being Chosen to do what he did, so maybe he _is_ the most stubborn person on Earth. 

I wonder what he'd think if I told him that. Maybe I will. If the fireflies really had anything at all to do with him asking me out, I think they also had something to do with me deciding to go out with him. Other than the fact I do like him and a good dinner in a place I enjoy with someone I like to be around is a win-win situation any way you look at it. I'm not going to wonder about what could go wrong. I don't think that nothing will. Something is going to screw up somewhere, because that's how things go, and it's nothing to get worried about. It just _happens_ and we'll deal with whatever it is. With any luck, the worst it will be will be Daisuke blows up another stove. I hope he thinks about asking someone else to do the cooking, though. The story's probably grown since it happened, but Jun was pretty descriptive about what he did on their parents' anniversary. 

One of the little bugs flies in and lands right in front of me on my D-Terminal while I'm thinking. It looks very pretty, with its pale light glimmering on and off like that. I don't move; I don't want to hurt it. They're so delicate. The smallest thing could hurt them and quench that light. I won't let it happen if I can help it. Light has to stick to light, doesn't it? I watch the little insect; it looks almost as if it were looking at me. I wonder what it's thinking, or if it really can think. Koushirou would say that it can't, that insects don't have the brains to think. But I wonder. 

It flickers a few more times, and then flies back out the window. I don't know why, but I have the strangest feeling this was some kind of a good omen or something. I could use something like that. After all, I still have to tell Mom and Dad about this date. I don't really want Taichi to do it. This is something for _me_ to deal with. Maybe I should go tell him that. I can't let him get ahead of me in the 'embarrassing things to tell our parents' contest anyway. I've been keeping in front of him for almost four months now. No need to let him steal my lead. He'd get all cocky and annoying and he's already like that enough. It's also my duty as his sister to keep his ego pierced enough so he doesn't start treating girls as if they exist just to feed that ego. Chizuru isn't going to do that, I know, but since I'm her sister's best friend, it's _also_ my job to keep Taichi in his place when she's not around. 

I look at the fireflies as they blink on and off outside the window, in a pattern only they really understand. Maybe only they can really see it for what it is. We just see a little piece of it, not enough to understand it. I can't help but feel really good about this date, no matter how strange the inspiration was. Now there's just one more week to get through until it happens. 

But what can happen in a week? 

**

To Be Continued

**


	5. Quick Call To Ken

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies  
**Chapter Title:** Quick Call To Ken's  
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.  
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, with some hints of Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x (unnamed person).  
**Notes:** I edited this chapter. It does not precisely require a reread, as all I did was smooth things out and tighten them up a little.  
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget. _

A quick look outside shows me that the fireflies are still out there. I didn't think they stayed up so late. Maybe they're celebrating with me. Yeah, that sounds right. Hey, guys, thanks a lot! Everything's going _just_ fine! It's about time, too. I can't believe all of it has turned around just like that. Maybe I should pay attention to the bugs buzzing around here more often. Who knows what could happen if I do. I want to find out. It can't be any better than this, but I won't find out if I _don't_ pay attention to them.

I really want to talk to someone else about this. I've gushed to V-mon a lot already, and he doesn't really understand the way that another human would. Digimon are awesome, but they don't get human feelings most of the time, at least not the romantic ones. Fear, anger, courage, that sort of thing is what they're good at. But I don't think I've ever run into a Digimon in _real_ love. I know V-mon and Palmon have looked as if they kind of like each other, but it isn't the same thing. Besides, they're still different from us. I can't think of how to say it any other way.

At any rate, I don't have a lot of people I can talk to about this. Jun's not really an option. She'd laugh at me too much, and she and Shuu are probably busy anyway. I don't think my parents would really want to hear anything else about it. I'm not all that sure, but I think I scared them before. Who would've thought that something like _this_ would've been what really freaked them? I would've thought finding out I was picked to save the world would've pulled that one off pretty nicely. Shows what I know, I guess.

So who should I call? That's the big question right now. I don't want to try Takeru. Not that I wouldn't want to gloat a little, who wouldn't, but I think I want to wait to do that in person. It'll be a lot more fun. I don't think he's interested in Hikari the way I am, but I still want to. It's a guy thing.

Miyako's probably all taken up with whoever her latest crush is. I haven't heard about which guy she's drooling about since she and Michizuki broke up, but I'm sure that there's someone. There always is.

Iori's off on some martial arts thingy with his grandfather. Not even a cell phone allowed, and he said the only e-mail he would read would be something concerning the fate of every world in existence. He's no fun at all sometimes. Even when I can get him to laugh, he stops really soon. Oh, well, that's just the way he is.

Geez, I'm an idiot. I know _exactly_ who to call. Who else _should_ I call right now? Who do you call when you've got the best news of your entire life? Your best friend, of course.

I've got him on speed-dial, too. It takes about a tenth of a second for the call to go through, and then he answers. "Hey, Ken! It's me!"

"I know, Daisuke. I do have caller-ID, you know." He always sounds like he's about to laugh when he says something like that, and I guess he is. It's sorta funny, anyway. "How have you been?"

"_Great_!" I'd be waving pompoms in the air if I had any right now. Jun had some, but I don't think she left them around where I could find them. You'd think she was scared I'd do something silly with them. As if. I'd just do something _crazy_ with them. That's what she should have expected. But she still didn't leave them here for me. I'll have to talk to her about that when I can.

I can almost see that single eyebrow going up in that way he has. "And what has you so happy? From the way you sound, you're almost bouncing off the walls."

"That's because I _am_! Well, I was. I've stopped now." It was kind of fun while I was still doing it. Maybe he should try it. I've never really seen Ken as utterly happy as I am right now. He's smiled, and he's even laughed, but he's never actually been _my_ kind of happy. That's really a shame. Everyone should try this at least once in their life. It's good for them. At least it hasn't caused _me_ any problems. It's cleared up a few too. I don't have to stress about being overstressed.

He chuckles a little. "So what happened? Did your parents tell you they were going to get you your own place?"

"This is even better." Though having my own apartment, or rather something I could share with V-mon, perks my interest in and of itself. I take a second or two to imagine all the things we could do there by ourselves and shiver. There'd be a lot of takeout boxes everywhere, that's for sure. Maybe I should hold off on this kind of thing until I'm a bit better around the kitchen, if I ever am. Living off of ramen isn't exactly the best thing for your waistline, after all. Even with all the soccer I play, I couldn't keep myself looking so great if that's all I had. Or maybe I could get Yamato to cook for me regularly. Or maybe I could ask if Hikari knows how to cook.

"Daisuke, are you going to tell me what it is, or am I going to have to play Twenty Questions about it?" Ken wouldn't know how to get really angry if he tried, not at me, but I can tell he's at least thinking about it. Maybe I should give him lessons in losing his temper. This constant calm can't be good for his health. That's one reason I'm as healthy as I am. I don't keep _anything_ back. In fact, some people have suggested that I hide things away some more. As if I ever would. Oh, well, it's time to get on to the fun stuff anyway!

"I've got a date with Hikari! We're going to be having dinner in the Digital World!" I'm almost squealing. There's nothing wrong with that, of course. I'm happy! But V-mon keeps giving me these weird looks every time I do. Maybe I'm hurting his ears or something. I'll have to tone it down some. I don't want to hurt him.

"Congratulations. What made you get up the nerve to ask her?" Why does everyone always ask me that? You'd think it was something they'd never expected. But I tell him. I really want to hear what he has to say about it.

Ken doesn't seem to be all that bothered by the firefly explanation. Hikari was a little surprised, and my parents really seemed freaked, but Ken just accepts it. I guess after the things he's had to deal with, his best friend being urged on by flickering bugs isn't all that unusual. Or maybe he's just used to this kind of thing from me.

"I really hope you two enjoy yourselves, Daisuke. I know you've wanted this for a long time. Good luck."

"It's going to be awesome! Yamato agreed to make the dinner, so _that_ will be just perfect! And you can't go wrong with a walk, so that'll be perfect too!" I don't really want to take things any further than that. I don't think anything will go screw up, but you just never really know sometimes. I'm going to try and keep my expectations down a little. I'd say to what most people call 'reasonable size' but that's a little boring. I'll settle for 'just the sun and the moon' instead of the entire universe. I can be really patient when I want to be. Or so I tell myself. I haven't told anyone else that, because I'm pretty sure they'd just laugh at the thought of me being patient. I don't know why. I waited a whole week once for a movie I wanted to see! What more do they want? People confuse me, when they don't make me laugh. Sometimes they confuse me even when they do make me laugh. Or especially when they do.

Ken chuckles again, and I wonder what else might be going through his mind. "Sounds like you've got everything planned. Maybe we'll run into you that night. We're going to have a date there too."

"We?" Uh oh. Did I hear that right? What does he mean by 'we'? Is he dating someone? _When_ did Ken start dating someone? I'm his best friend, and I didn't know about this? I think we're going to have to have a talk about this. I called _him_ when I had a date with Hikari! The least he could have done was tell _me_!

I can almost _hear_ him blushing. I want some answers, damn it! "I guess I forgot to say anything, right?" He sounds so apologetic. I can't let him get away with this, though. No one gets away with anything like this on _my_ watch, not anyone! Not even my best friend!

"You could say that. So spill! Who is it?" I can't think of anyone who it would be, really. Ken just doesn't really seem to associate with any of the same girls I do. Maybe it's a guy? That could be why he didn't say anything. Not that I'd care if it was, but the subject's never really come up before now. But then again, I can't really see him with any of the _guys_ I know either. So it's probably a girl, just one I don't know. Maybe she goes to his school. There are some I've seen there who are really nice. I don't know them that well, since I've mostly met them when our schools played against each other, and Ken and I have talked during breaks and stuff. But they did seem okay.

He's hesitating. Doesn't he trust me? Finally, he says something. "I'd rather not say right now. This is still kind of new to me. Well, to both of us, really. I'm not ashamed of her or anything; I just don't want to say right now. If we run into each other next weekend, you'll see who it is. I'll talk to her about it. She might want to let you guys know."

I can't help but laugh at that. "You're just trying to keep secrets, aren't you? You always have liked being mysterious." If I were looking at him right now, I just _know_ he'd be redder than a tomato. Ken does like to keep secrets at times. I think it got started with that whole Kaiser thing. He's never kept anything _that_ big from anyone since then, but somewhere along the way he developed what I guess people call a sense of the dramatic. I call it being annoying, but that's just me. It only comes out these days when it doesn't really make that much of a difference one way or the other. So I guess it's all right.

"I think you'll understand once you see her." There's some kind of extra depth to his voice. I don't think I'd really heard it there before. I think it's...happiness? Contentment? Weird. I haven't heard him sound like that in as long as I can remember. Whoever this person is, I think they're good for him. They'd _better_ be at least. Now I've got more reasons to look forward to Saturday night, since now I've got this date with Hikari, and hopefully I can find out who this mystery person Ken is dating is.

"I'd better." I try to sound menacing, but I don't think it goes over that well. I've never really been able to pull it off quite like Ken can. I don't really think anyone can, but he does have the most practice out of us all. "Or else!"

"Trust me, Daisuke." Aww, did he have to say it like _that_? He knows I trust him. Always have and always will. Well, maybe not always have, cause I couldn't have trusted him before I met him, but still, I've trusted him for years. That was a really silly thing to say. I suppose that's par for the course for Ken, though. He can just _be_ silly and it won't **be** silly, because he's Ken.

I also think I'm confusing myself again.

"All right, all right. If we don't run into you that night, though, will you tell me who it is anyway?"

I think he's thinking about it. Ken always thinks about everything. Which isn't always so bad, but it was a severe pain when we were trying to decide what movie we should all go see last month, and he was the one who spent two hours comparing reviews about all the options before he made up his mind. I mean, there's thinking about things, and then there's just being _weird_!

"All right. If we don't see you, and if she doesn't mind, then, yes. I'll bring her over to your place on Sunday. She should be able to come then." Okay, that's even weirder. Why would she _not_ be able to come over? Ken hasn't pulled a mystery like this in about ...three years or so. I think I kinda like this one, though. I mean, who really _did_ catch him? Is it a just friends kind of thing or are they seriously serious? Yeah, Saturday's going to be one interesting day. I almost wish I went to Tamachi now. I bet I could figure out who it was if I were there. I can't imagine Ken doing anything like holding hands with someone going down the hall or whispering in an empty classroom or anything like that. It's just not _him_.

I catch myself yawning, and stare over at the clock. Whoa. It's late. Not really _too_ late, but late enough so that I can't sit around talking that much anymore. The time snuck up on me! Darn time. It does that way too much. If I didn't know better, I'd think time liked to do that, just to annoy me. In fact, I do know better, and I still think it. "Ken, I hate to hang up so soon, but I've got to get some sleep. I've got school tomorrow." I make a face. I just have to deal with a few more years until I'm done with this whole school mess and can go out and _do_ something with my life. I can hardly wait.

"That's all right, Daisuke. I'll see you soon." Once we've both hung up, I change in my nightshirt, give V-mon his evening snack so he won't try to nibble on my ear in his sleep, and settle down into bed, staring out the window. The fireflies seem to be settling down now too. They're not exactly tucking themselves into bed, but I'm seeing less and less of them flickering outside. They don't go all night, not that I've noticed, anyway. I hope they're all having as much luck as I am with that girlfriend hunt.

Thanks, little guys. Maybe I should name my first kid after you. That's if I ever have a first kid, and if it's a girl. If I named a boy 'Hotaru' I wouldn't be too surprised if they hated me. Oh, well, that's a long way off in the future, if it ever happens at all. I've got things a lot closer to look forward to, like my date with Hikari and finding out just who Ken's date is. Maybe V-mon can get it out of Wormmon. Ken didn't say I couldn't try to find out ahead of time, of course. He probably didn't think that I would even think about it. Boy, does he still have a lot to learn about me. He won't mind, though. If Wormmon doesn't know or won't tell, I can still try to find out some other way. I could head down to Ken's place and watch from the bushes or something and see if she comes over to visit, or see if he goes out to see her. Or if that doesn't work out, there's just waiting for the weekend. It won't be as much fun, but it'll work, I'm sure of it.

So, yeah, I've got a lot to look forward to. Dates. Schemes. Plans.

Oh. And something else. Something I wish I hadn't remembered just now. It's tomorrow's biology test that I forgot to study for. Great. I'm not exactly passing that class with flying colors either. Ken could've helped me work it out, but I was too busy with all the other homework I had to do to even think about it until just now. I don't want to get up and open the books again. I want to _sleep_. And dream about Hikari. But if I don't make some kind of a decent grade, there's a chance my parents won't even let me go on the date. Not a _big_ chance, but it's not one I think I want to take.

You know, not that I'm not grateful for the date they inspired, but I want to blame this on those little blinking lights outside. It's all their fault. Hey, fireflies, why didn't you remind me of that test a lot sooner, huh?

**

To Be Continued

**


	6. Morning At The Yagamis

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies   
**Chapter Title:** Morning At The Yagamis   
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.   
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, with some hints of Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x (unnamed person).   
**Notes:** I edited this chapter. It does not precisely require a reread, as all I did was smooth things out and tighten them up a little.   
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget._

Morning has a habit of coming whether you want it to or not. Which isn't always a bad thing, to be quite certain. I do like seeing the light push back the darkness every morning. Unless it's like this morning, which is one of those rainy, gray mornings that seem to make things so depressive. I always prefer clear sunshine to start the day off with. Everything just seems so much happier then. 

But this isn't really all _that_ bad. A light little rain could clear the air a little, and if we're lucky, this afternoon could be gorgeous. 

"Coming to school with me today, Tailmon?" I brush out my hair carefully, trying to make sure there's not a single knot in it. I've kinda gotten into hair brushing, from helping Miyako take care of _her_ hair. It just feels so good. I've never had someone else help me do mine. I wonder what it would feel like. Miyako seems to like it. I wonder if Takeru knows that. Maybe I should let him know, just to see what happens. 

"I don't think so." My feline friend just kind of yawns and stretches when she answers me, flexing out her claws at the same time before rolling up into a ball next to my pillows. "It's a sleeping kind of day for me." 

I can't say I disagree with her that much. I almost slept through the alarm clock myself. It felt so horribly _wrong_ to even move an inch out of bed. So warm and comfortable...I really understand how cats can spend all day every day sleeping. I wish sometimes that I was one myself. It would be so nice to just laze around for a while and not have to do anything that I don't really want to do. 

"All right, I'll see you after school then." I'm not even certain if she's hearing me right now. She looks too comfortable. I don't think I'd ever have the heart to move her from the bed when she looks like that. It has to be better than some of the places she slept while working for Vamdemon. "Have fun!" 

"Mmmm, I will." Tailmon turns over and sort of spreads out so she's taking up far more room than she should, not exactly being the size of a Monochromon or something. It really is a cat thing, and one of the cuter cat things at that. "You too. Don't forget to tell your parents." 

She's back asleep before I can ask what she means, but I don't have to. She wants me to tell them about my date with Daisuke. I thought about it all night long, when I wasn't actually sleeping, and even though we spent a couple of hours watching TV together, the right time to tell them just never actually came. 

For that matter, calling up Miyako to see if Takeru made that date with her never actually came up. I kept thinking about it but every time, something else seemed to crop up in the way. Mom and Dad wanted to spend family time together last night not that long after I got off the phone, and Taichi kept giving me looks the whole time. I _know_ he wanted to tell them, or for me to say something, but this is a date with _Daisuke_. My first date with him. I am glad that Taichi _didn't_ say anything about it himself. 

I'm being silly about it, I know that. They think Daisuke is a great guy. They wouldn't be bothered by me having a date with him. I don't even know why I don't just tell them. I guess I'm just nervous. I have a feeling this date is going to mean more than just a _date_. Which is really being stupid all by itself. 

So I guess it's time to tell them. Just before I go to school, so if they do decide to freak out for some reason, I can get out of here without having to make up a ridiculous excuse. 

Then again, if I'm thinking like that, I just may have been spending a little _too_ much time around Daisuke. That's the kind of thinking he'd have. Which isn't all that bad, really. But it's strange thinking like him. 

"See you later, Tailmon." It's not necessary to say that, especially since she's asleep, but I do it anyway. She just curls more into the blankets and sleeps on. If I were someone else, like Miyako, I might be tempted to bother her until she decided to join me, but since I'm not, I won't. It isn't all that often she can really sleep without nightmares anyway. I can't take that away from her. They're fading, and I really think they're almost gone, but until they really are…I'll just let her sleep. 

"Morning, Hikari." Mom waves at me as I come into the kitchen. Dad's finishing up his breakfast and looks about ready to run out the door. This looks better and better. _They_ won't have time to do much, I think. But then there's that whole week stretching out between now and then. They could say a lot. I could say a lot. Anything could happen, and it most likely will. 

"Good morning, Mom." I grab some toast and cereal and start chewing, making a point not to 'wolf' down things the way Taichi is. Seventeen and he still acts like food's going to run away from him if he doesn't catch it first. I think it's a holdover from the days in the Digital World, if you ask me. I don't think he'd appreciate being told that, so I just won't tell him. At least I don't eat like that, and I haven't noticed any of the others doing it either. So it must just be Taichi. "I got a call from Daisuke last night, did I tell you?" I might as well go ahead and go through with it. Soonest begun, soonest done. And the quicker I get through this, the better. 

"No, you didn't. What did he want?" Dad gives me something that can only be described as a 'dad' look. Maybe I should bottle it and send it over to Iori. His grandfather's pretty good at it, but there's just something about a real and true 'dad' look that every kid should see at least once in their life. I wonder if Daisuke's dad has ever given him, or Jun, that kind of look. 

"Not much. We're going on a date Saturday night." I take a leisurely bite of toast and wash it down with some orange juice. "That's okay, isn't it?" This is it, the moment of truth. I hope they're not going to want to interview him before we go out. I can't even remember if I told them about his crush on me. Or if anyone did. I think they just know that we're friends. 

Dad looks like he just can't stop blinking. Like he's got something stuck in his eyes or something. Mom just smiles and starts to gather up the dishes to put them in the sink. 

"That's sweet, Hikari. You two behave yourselves, and have a good time. Do you know where you're going yet?" All right, I knew that she was going to take it well, but this is almost freaky. What was that movie Mimi was raving about in her e-mails a few years ago? Oh, that's right. _The Stepford Wives_. Or something like that. This is almost like that. Except Mom never seems to get that upset about anything, so her not freaking out isn't too unusual. 

"Daisuke said something about dinner and a walk but I don't know just where yet. I'll ask him about it today if I can." I don't have a lot of time to talk to them about it. Which could be both good and bad now that I know they're not going to be panicking. 

Dad finally stops blinking. That's a relief, I was starting to wonder if we were going to have to take him to a doctor for a chronic eye twitch or something like that. "You're going on a date?" He doesn't really sound _simple_, just a little confused or worried. I can't be certain of which. 

"Yes, dear, that's what she said." Mom turns on the hot water and gets some soap in there. I can't say which of them I was more worried about flipping out because of this, but I'm really glad she isn't. When Mom gets angry, it can get _scary_. Just ask Taichi. "And she's old enough, so don't say anything. Daisuke is a very nice young man and there's nothing else that needs to be said about it. Just be home before it's too late, Hikari, and make sure that you do your homework before you go. All of it." 

That's really more like what I expected her to say. She's always after me to do my homework and get good grades. She does the same thing for Taichi, and I'm almost scared of how she's going to act once he gets into college. Or when I do. 

Dad glares at her first, then looks over at me. "I wasn't going to say anything else. I was just wondering why you didn't say anything about this last _night_." 

"I wanted to, but the right time never showed up." I wonder if that's going to sound as silly to him as it does to me right now. If I ever have kids, I think I'll tell them that every time is the right time. Even if they don't believe me, I'll tell them anyway. 

I'm not really sure if Dad believes me _now_, but he's just kind of looking at me over his coffee cup before he puts it down and gets a refill. I think it's time I got out of here, before Taichi starts strangling on his own breakfast. That could be any second now, the way he's turning purple. Agumon's starting to pound on his back, and Mom even looks a little worried. 

"Taichi?" Dad's attention is on him now, more concern for the fact his son could be choking to death than the fact I'm going on a date at the end of the week. "Are you all right?" 

"Yeah!" He gasps a little and grins, coughing some before he drinks a bit more juice. "Something just went down the wrong way, that's all. I'm okay. Agumon, stop hitting my back!" 

His partner just kind of peers around at him. "Are you sure you're all right?" I think I can see some jelly on Agumon's muzzle. I wouldn't be surprised; peanut butter and jelly is what he usually has for breakfast. He usually doesn't leave traces though. I think I'm focusing on entirely the wrong things right now. I've got something else to be doing: getting out of here. 

"Well, since you're not dead, I'm out of here. See you later!" I grab my books and I'm gone out the door before either of them can say anything. I might have to face up to more questions and answer sessions before the weekend, but for right now, escape has been safely made! 

Yes, I am _really_ spending too much time around Daisuke. 

But I like it. 

I can already see the other kids who go to school with me heading that way. There isn't anyone I really feel like talking to right now, though. Not that it's a problem. I already know I'm going to run into someone I want to talk to before too long. No, I don't have to be psychic to know that. It's just that when you've walked to school with the same guy long enough, you kind of get into knowing he'll be there. In fact, it's gotten to the point that if I _don't_ see Daisuke there before I'm two blocks from the apartment, I start wondering what's wrong. He's just that kind of prompt. He always has been from the moment we started to walk there together. 

It's actually out of Daisuke's way to walk with me. He lives closer to the school than I do, and he usually walks with some of the kids who go there from his building. But a month or so after we beat BelialVamdemon, he started to walk there with me. I've been meaning to ask him why he did it _then_ and not when he was having that serious crush on me. I wonder if he even knows why. Sometimes he can come up with the craziest reasons for things. Then sometimes, he just kinda shrugs and grins with a 'hey, it seemed like a good idea at the time'. The fact it works isn't as terrifying as what could have happened if it didn't, and that never seems to occur to him. 

But he's almost always been there. I can think of four times he hasn't been in the last three years. Twice some kind of Digimon were causing trouble and that delayed him. Once Jun was sick and they'd had to get her to a doctor. The fourth time there'd been some kind of accident and he'd had to get Lighdramon to get him around it. But there was always some kind of really good reason behind it. 

And since I know there haven't been any accidents of any kind in between here and where he lives this morning, that's why I start wondering what's going on when I deliberately wait about five extra minutes, and I don't see him _anywhere_. V-mon doesn't even come up with an excuse, and he did twice out of the three times. The only reason he didn't come the third was because he was busy carrying Daisuke that time. 

It's another five minutes, ten minutes later than it should've been, when I start to twitch and paw through my things looking for my D-Terminal. I wish that the weather wasn't so cruddy. Tailmon would've come with me then, I'm sure. She could've checked things out a lot faster than I could have. But there's a reasonable explanation. There always is. Maybe he decided to drop in on the Digital World for a morning visit or something and he lost track of time. Daisuke has been known to do that on occasion. He's got so many friends there that I can hardly believe it myself. The hatchlings at the Village of Beginnings _adore_ him and he's had his hide saved on more than one occasion by some Child or Adult that he helped teach soccer to when they were fresh out of the egg. 

Or some Digimon could've attacked his apartment building this morning. It's not as if that hasn't happened before. Those Vilemon did it once, and there were others, too. They don't always attack us when they find a way over here, but once in a while, it's been known to happen. Daisuke's a prime target, and so are Taichi and I. Ken's even been hit a time or two, and I've heard Daisuke telling him he should do _something_ to alert us so we know what's going on over there in Tamachi. If something happened to Ken, Daisuke would drop everything to go there as fast as he could. I wonder if I should try checking out the early morning news just to see. 

On the other hand, there's an entirely different explanation: the biology test. It's not even close to his best subject, so it's not impossible that he could still be studying for it. Pulling an all-nighter was the only way he was able to pass the last test. Or maybe he found out about Takeru trying to ask me out and is busy on the phone with him still, gloating about how we've already got our date before Takeru said a word to me. No, he wouldn't have gloated that long. And knowing him, he'd want to do it to Takeru's face anyway. There's something else keeping him from being here. Other than his intense dislike of school in general and tests in particular. I'm going to e-mail him and see what the problem is. I just hope he's where he can answer me. 

I don't feel any better when as hard as I look for my D-Terminal, I can't find it _or_ my D-3 anywhere. I can't believe I left them at home. Tailmon always reminds me to pick them up before I go. 

But because she slept in, she didn't remind me, and I must have forgotten to put them both in my bag. There are no words for how cold I feel at the very thought of being cut off from everyone else. Taichi's going to yell at me if he hears about this, and he'll have the right to do so. It's just a silly mistake, but one that could be dangerous if it repeats itself at the wrong time. This just doesn't feel right at _all_. 

Everything feels even worse seconds later, when the world shakes all around me, and the loudest explosion I've heard since the last time Omegamon and ImperialDramon joined their attacks on an attacking Digimon shatters the morning chatter with a fist that drives me and everyone I can see to the ground, and in the distance, in the direction Daisuke would have been coming in, I can see smoke and flames rising. 

**

To Be Continued

**


	7. Explosive Walk

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies   
**Chapter Title:** Explosive Walk   
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.   
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, with some hints of Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x (unnamed person).   
**Notes:** I edited this chapter. It does not precisely require a reread, as all I did was smooth things out and tighten them up a little.   
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget._

I bet if it could be done, watching me rip around my room trying to pull everything together for school would be the world's most fascinating spectator sport. Ken said something like that once. I didn't think he was serious, though. But the more I think about it, the more I really think he was right. Besides, who wouldn't want to watch me regularly? I could be my own anime show! After all, who looks enough like me to be live-action? I'm one of a kind! 

There are also a lot of people and Digimon grateful for that, too. Or so I've heard. That's what Jun told me a few times when I was younger. And then there were those Vilemon who _really_ hate me. I kind of wonder if we've seen the last of them. We didn't reformat them when they were beaten. They just vanished and we haven't seen them since. It's been a long time since then. Maybe a year or two, so they've probably forgotten all about us. Even if they haven't, we can handle anything they throw at us. 

I've almost got everything done. I just have to find the last bits of those notes I took last night. Or maybe it was really early this morning. Either way you want to say it, it doesn't much matter, I think. I was up until it started getting light cramming all of this information into my head. I'm surprised I didn't start to forget things, just to keep it all in! Koushirou's said that the human mind is limitless. I guess he's right, but I still can't imagine how I keep all of this useless stuff in here. I don't see how he or Miyako or Ken or Jyou do it. Maybe it's just a genius thing. My head hurts from staring at those words. I wish I _could_ forget how much it hurts, actually. 

But there's one thing I'm _not_ forgetting, no matter what. That's going to happen this coming Saturday night: my date with Hikari. I have to keep double-checking every time I think about that, so I can be positive I'm not floating about four feet off the ground. Which would be kind of cool, really. I think I'll check with Koushirou and Ken and see if there's a way to make it happen in the Digital World. Or even in our world. That would be even _cooler_. I don't know if they'd understand or not. Maybe Ken, since he's dating whoever the heck it is. 

What more do I need...where did that last page go...V-mon didn't touch it, did he? No, there it is! It slipped under the bed. The wind must've done it. I kept the window open last night, watching the fireflies until they weren't there to be watched anymore when I wasn't studying. I did more watching them than I did studying for the longest time. It's probably just as well that they did fade out after a while, or I wouldn't have gotten anything at all done. 

If we have to do any kind of report on fireflies in the next week or two, I think I've got it totally covered. I bet the teacher would pass out if I turned in something that was worth a perfect score. Might be fun to find out. I'll have to check into it. I wonder which teacher I can bribe to assign that report. I'll have to think about it. 

There, I've got everything put together. I yawn deeply, sagging back into my chair at the same time. I am _so_ tired. I don't remember being this tired in my entire life, not even after we finally beat the idiot with the letter opener on his face. I've had to stay up nights studying before, but I never quite felt _this_ tired. 

Maybe it has something to do with the date. After all, I _was_ really caught up with bouncing off the walls after she said yes. So maybe that took it out of me or something. Sounds about right, anyway. At least I can fix that up tonight. I'll just tuck myself in a couple of hours early and I'll be back to normal. 

Wait, I think I just insulted myself. _Me_, normal? At any kind of time? With any kind of sleep, or lack of sleep? It just doesn't add up right. I'll have to apologize to myself later. I think some ice cream should do nicely, right after school. I'd pick it up on the way, but I'm going to be late enough just because of all the running around I've had to do before I even get out of my bedroom, much less the apartment. 

Late. Time. Time to go. Oh, _crap_! I'm supposed to meet Hikari at the corner and walk on to school with her! I can't miss _that_! It'll be the first time I really saw her since she said yes. I really _can't_ miss it! I have to see her face, make sure that it's not a weird dream or something. Of course my dreams usually involve something a lot weirder than her going on a date with me. I usually see purple oxes and speckled butterflies having tea with the Dark Masters. Not that I'm really sure they _are_ the Dark Masters, but they pretty much match what Taichi told me about them, so I guess they are. Great, I never even fought those guys, and they're invading my dreams. Couldn't I at least get some mental visits from BelialVamdemon? That way I'd _know_ why he was traipsing about in my brain. I keep meaning to talk to Tailmon about what he was like when she was growing up with him, just so I'd know if the little flashes I _have_ had of him are accurate. I know they don't mean anything, but I still want to know just how my brain is screwing up the images it gives me. 

But I can worry about that some other time. For right now, it's time to get to school. 

"V-mon, I'm out of here! You coming?" I take a quick look outside, and make a face at once. It's _rainy_. I've never liked days like this. They always seem so dreary and boring. Though they can be brightened up in the right kind of company. Hanging out with Ken and trying to cheer _him_ up is always fun. Or just being with Hikari. That's fun too. 

If all else fails, the whole gang can just ditch this place and hang out in the Digital World. It doesn't rain a whole lot there, at least not when we're there. I'm pretty sure it does rain _some_ times, it's just not when I've been there. I think Yamato mentioned something about a really nasty three day storm there once a while back, but I wasn't really paying attention. I had some other things on my mind just then. Besides, hearing Yamato talk about his love life is weird enough without having to really pay attention to it. That was when he and Sora were being chased around by Ritsumon, I think. She was complete bad news. Glad she's gone. 

"Wuh? Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," V-mon stretches and bounces over to me. He's been able to stay at his Child level for about a year now. I'll never forget the day when it first happened. It was probably one of the weirder days around. Expecting to see a little short bundle of digital energy and finding a medium sized bundle of hunger kind of sticks in your brain. Even in my brain, which has been known to forget things that happened five minutes ago in favor of something new and sparkly. I don't let it worry me. If something's important, I usually manage to cling to it for a while. Most of the time. "Come on, let's go!" 

There's just enough time to wave to my parents as they go out. I think they're still trying to deal with this, at least my dad is. I love my mom. She accepts _so_ easily. When I first formally introduced V-mon to them, she was feeding him chocolate chip cookies inside of the first hour. She learned pretty fast that was a mistake, though. A sugar-high Digimon is a very terrifying sight. I keep teasing Ken that if I'd known that way back when, I would've just loaded up Poromon, Chibimon, and Upamon on brownies and let them at him. 

The first time I told him that, he went this really _interesting_ shade of white. Hikari and the others just kept on laughing, though. I think they never once thought about a hyper Digimon as a weapon. Sounds pretty intelligent to me. Guess that's why I'm their leader. I can come up with the ideas that they never would, and find a way to make them work. 

"See you later, Mom, Dad!" That's the last thing I tell them before the door slams behind us and I'm heading down to the street. I can see a few other kids heading out, though not too many. Maybe I'm not quite as late as I thought. Or maybe everyone else is just really late too. I wonder what the teachers would do if _everyone_ showed up late on the same day. Probably pull all of their hair out in shock or issue a mass detention or something crazy like that. They're teachers. No one expects them to be sane. 

"Hey, Motomiya!" I can hear the voice calling out to me from behind easily. I don't even have to think to know who it is; I know just about everyone who would probably call out to me anyway, especially at this hour of the morning. It's fun being me. I wish more people knew just how much fun I can have just _being_ me. Maybe then they'd have more fun being themselves. Then everything would be a lot happier. 

"Hey, Saito!" I turn and wave at the younger girl as she comes up behind me. She's only about eleven, but she tries so hard to act so much older than that. Ken told me once that she has a crush on me, but I don't believe it. She's just a kid. If she's got anything, it's like what I had for Taichi, just a whole lot of hero worship. She's even into soccer and things, and has her own set of goggles. Imagine that, a "goggle girl". Saito Kimiko would probably think that was the coolest thing ever. She'd probably be right, too. She even has a Digimon of her own, who is bounding along right behind her, Candmon. I've seen a lot of weird Digimon, but just seeing an animated candle sort of takes the cake. Especially since he's about the same size she is. I wouldn't even _think_ about blowing him out! 

She stops just a little bit away from me, bowing quickly to say hi. "I hope you're not in too much of a hurry. I was just wondering if you had time to walk to school with me. There were some things I wanted to ask you about fighting bad Digimon." She even _wants_ to be a goggle girl, I think. A real official Chosen Child, instead of just one of those who has a Digimon, like a lot of other people are getting these days. She really wants to be _special_. 

I know the feeling. It was how I lived for three years after I saw my first Digimon and before I knew that I really _was_ one myself. I can only hope that she gets a chance to have her dream someday. 

"I've got to get to school, Saito." I don't like turning her down, but Hikari's waiting, and Saito doesn't live that far from me. "But I think I've got some free time this afternoon." I hope I do anyway. There's not much I have to do; soccer practice isn't until tomorrow, and Ken's music recital won't be for another three days. Hey, I wonder if I can see who his mystery date is there. I don't know why I didn't think about it last night. I bet she'll show up for it. The problem would be figuring out which of the adoring fangirls is the right one. I doubt she'd be wearing a sign that said 'I am dating Ichijouji Ken'. Too bad. That would make things so much easier on me. But Ken never has liked doing things the _easy_ way. 

Saito just kind of sighs. "I can't. I'm supposed to be going to see my grandparents tonight, and I have to leave right after school's over with. They want to meet Candmon." 

I guess all of her family hasn't met her partner yet. They've only been together for a month or so. "Too bad. But maybe some other time would be good for you?" She perks up right at once, and I really have to choke back a laugh. She really reminds me of _me_. Did Taichi have to go through this? I'm going to have to ask him. I don't think I have been, because I think I would have remembered. 

"Sure! No problem!" She's snapped out of that little funk in under a second. Heh. Just like me. Just like Taichi. Yeah, she'd make a great goggle girl. 

"Well, I'll call you some other time, and see what we can work out. But don't get your hopes up on using anything I tell you any time soon." Gah, I feel like I'm some old gray-haired guy talking to a kid about the 'good old days' or something. But I know I'm right, anyway. There's just not that much to _fight_ anymore. 

Almost as if my memory likes proving me wrong, I think about some of the Digimon we've had to fight in the last three years. It's not like it used to be, with some big Digimon at the head of everything, but every now and then, something pops up to cause trouble. Those Vilemon. Ritsumon. A couple of others that have turned up here and there. Still, it's nothing that we can't all handle. I'm sure Saito will get a chance to do something someday soon. I haven't told her that, but I will someday. I know she's going to be glad to hear it. 

"All right. See you later!" Saito waves and heads off down the street ahead of me, Candmon bobbing along in her wake. She has a little farther to go than I do, so she's running in just a few seconds. I almost expect to see him evolve any second now to give her a lift. V-mon's certainly done the same thing for me more than enough times. 

And you know, looking at my watch, I think that it could just be time for that to happen again. Or else I'm going to be _way_ too late. I am not going to be put in detention today, or any time this week. I don't want _anything_ to screw up my anticipation for this coming weekend. "V-mon, I'm gonna need a lift to get to where Hikari is on time. Are you up for it?" 

"Yeah!" V-mon's bouncing all over the place already. He _loves_ doing this. "Who's it gonna be today, huh?" 

Well, the one that's the most comfortable ride is Lighdramon. That's probably because he's got four legs and so is really more suited for a human to ride on that FlaDramon or XV-mon. He's pretty fast, too, as fast as a wolf. That sounds good enough to me. I pull out my D-Terminal and a few seconds later, the gun-metal gray Digimon is right beside me. I hop onboard and we head out as quickly as Lighdramon can get his legs moving. It feels _great_ just riding and knowing the only real danger we could be threatened with is some kind of traffic jam that'll make me late for school or maybe the rain that's been threatening actually breaking over our heads. That last wouldn't be all that bad. Riding in the rain can be a lot of fun. 

But since it hasn't happened yet, I just enjoy the feeling of the wind going through my hair and tugging at my clothes and bag. I should do this more often. I bet Hikari would just love riding around on him with me. Or riding alongside of me with Nefertimon. That would be so cool. I'd better remember to ask her about doing that. I bet it would make an awesome second date. 

Guess we should probably get through the first date first, though. That's what Ken always says. First things first. Who knew he'd know what he was talking about, huh? 

Maybe it's because I wasn't paying that much attention to anything except what was going on inside my own ears that I don't really notice anything, until the explosion's already happened and we're flying through the air with all kinds of construction stuff flying with us. I just manage to see something heading right _for_ me, and just before the darkness closes in all around me, I start to wince. This isn't going to be pretty. But I'm sure it's going to be painful. 

There aren't too many times when I'm unhappy to be right. This time is one of them. 

**

To Be Continued

**


	8. Recovery and Discovery

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies   
**Chapter Title:** Recovery and Discovery   
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.   
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, with some hints of Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x (unnamed person).   
**Notes:** I edited this chapter. It does not precisely require a reread, as all I did was smooth things out and tighten them up a little.   
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget._

"Owww..." I hurt a lot. Not as much as I think I _should_, given that something just blew up not that far away, but it still takes me a couple of minutes to realize that I'm not dead. I sit up carefully and look around, trying to figure out what it was that happened. The more I see, the more I can tell that I'm not the only person who isn't dead. There are a few injuries, I think, but but nothing really bad. I can't even be certain if they're really injuries or just what I think _should_ have happened, because of whatever it was that happened. Speaking of that, I wonder just what it was. Was it a Digimon attack? Or something else? Something worse? 

I get up on my feet as carefully as I can and check myself out a little more carefully and thoroughly. Right, no injuries here. Just some dust and dirt and a bruise or two from where I hit the sidewalk. Looks like I made it out of whatever it was in one piece. I can't see any strange Digimon around, other than those who appear to have partners already, and they're busy making certain that their partners are all right too. It doesn't look as if it were an attack, then. I hope it was just an accident of some kind. 

The more I look around, the more I'm certain that no one was hurt seriously, either. At least not where I can see. There's a lot of muttering and murmuring and worry, but it looks like everything is all right. No one's really hurt, just a lot of shock and some property damage. There are already police officers converging, and a fire truck is heading...somewhere. It's going down the street, in the same direction that Daisuke usually comes from. 

I'm heading that way without even thinking about it. I know it's silly to think that he's involved, but it's morning, it was a big explosion, and Daisuke was late. Maybe he's just a _little_ involved. The way you can be a _little_ dead or something. Besides, if something dramatic is going on, Daisuke's probably going to be there. If he wasn't the cause of it, then he could've been hurt by it, or is making sure no one else was. At any rate, that's the way to go if I want to find out what's going on with him. 

As near as I can figure out, the site of the explosion was a gas station, or at least it used to be part of one. There's a girl and a Candmon there, and both of them are looking pretty ashamed of themselves. They're pretty near what was someone's car, maybe twenty minutes ago. Oh, that's not going to be good. It looked like it was a pretty nice car, too. I can't remember if insurance agencies have started to carry Digimon insurance or not, but it's looking more and more as if that would be a good idea. 

"I'm so sorry!" Candmon keeps on apologizing, with the girl bowing and spluttering apologies just as much as her partner is. I think I recognize her, and when I see the goggles in her hands, I _know_ I do. It's Daisuke's friend, Saito Kimiko. He's told me a few things about her, and we've talked a couple of times, though I wouldn't go so far as saying that she's a friend of mine. "I'm _so_ sorry!" 

The person they're apologizing to is just staring from them to what used to be the car and back again. It looks like the worst thing that happened to them was some dust and smoke. Unlike their vehicle. "My car..." 

That's not going to be good. I've known people who have never saved up enough for their own car in their lives. I wonder if it was a new car, too. It looks like it might have been, but it's kind of hard to tell now. It does look like a new pile of junk. I wouldn't even bother taking it to a repair shop if it were me. 

"Hikari!" A blur of blue comes racing down the sidewalk and battens onto my leg as if it's life depended on contact with me. "Hikari, help!" 

"V-mon?" I look down to see him staring back up at me with huge, absolutely terrified eyes. It's been a long time since I saw him that scared. "What's wrong? Where's Daisuke?" All right, now I'm _really_ worried. No one around here is hurt, but I don't see Daisuke anywhere, so that could mean he _is_ hurt, and I just can't see him. Wonderful deductive reasoning, Hikari. 

"Come on!" He tugs again, and I follow him, avoiding all the trash and debris as best I can. Things look worse than they are, I think. That has a tendancy to happen a lot of the time. I do see a few injured people, mostly scrapes, bruises, and some minor cuts, but for the most part, it's just _things_ that were really broken up, not people. 

I can't help but with that Tailmon were with me, if only because if she _were_, I'd have to my D-3 and Digimental. I feel almost naked without them. If I had them, I could have sent an e-mail to Daisuke and found out what was going on instead of wondering where he is until V-mon can get me there. 

It doesn't take long for me to find out anyway, though. Daisuke was closer to where we were going to meet than I thought. 

He's also underneath what used to be a street sign, slumped against the side of a building. I just stop and stare for a few moments, hardly believing my eyes. Seeing Daisuke asleep when we're out camping or having a sleepover is weird enough. But seeing him unconscious, pale, and with blood coming from a few places is downright _scary_! 

"Does he need help?" Saito is beside me, and I have no idea how she got there. Shouldn't she still be trying to straighten things out with whoever that guy was? Never mind, I can ask about that later. Daisuke needs some help _now_. 

"Do you have a cell phone?" I knew I needed to get one. Maybe _now_ my parents will listen to me when I tell them they're useful in emergencies. They got Taichi one in case anything happens while he's out with Chizuru, even if it did get smashed. I don't think they were quite expecting something like _this_, though. I know I wasn't. 

Saito hands me her phone, and I start to hit the buttons before I start thinking. Who _am_ I going to call? The police are already down at the gas station. That's who I need to talk to. "Here, take this, I don't think I need it after all." Before Saito can say anything at all, I'm heading back the way I came. Why can't I be Jyou or Iori? They'd know how to react without making a complete fool of themselves. But all I can think about is the way Daisuke's arm is bending the wrong way, and the blood coming from the cut on his forehead, and on his arms and I think I even saw some on his pants... 

I have to stop thinking about it. I can't help him if I get hysterical. I wish Tailmon were here. Or Miyako. They can always calm me down when I get too freaked out about something. I'm positive I'm being too freaked about this. I don't know how much freaked would be too much, but this is it. I can hardly think straight for two minutes in a row. But I've got to do something, for Daisuke's sake. 

"Officer!" I grab the first official looking person I see in a police officer's uniform who isn't talking to someone else about the accident. "My friend needs help, he's hurt!" I sound like I'm in some cheesy disaster movie, but it's _true_! What am I supposed to say, some stupid spill of exactly how badly he's cut up and what I think could be wrong with him when I don't _know_? Any kind of mistake could have bad results. That's one thing Jyou taught us: when you don't know what to do for someone who's hurt, don't do anything. You could just make it worse. 

"Show me where he is." That's all the man says as he starts to follow me. I guess I got lucky and found someone who could help me right away. 

I lead him back to where Daisuke is, with Saito still standing near him, looking as if she wants to start pulling things away from him and get him on his feet. I know just how he feels, he shouldn't _be_ laying there! This is Daisuke, he needs to be moving around, and looking a lot healthier than this! 

The officer calls someone on his radio, probably an ambulance. I'm too flustered to really pay that much attention right now. Then he's tapping me on the shoulder. What does he want? Oh, right. Information on who this is and who I am. "He's Motomiya Daisuke, one of my best friends, and this is his partner, V-mon. I'm Yagami Hikari, and this is Saito Kimiko with her partner Candmon." 

From the look in his eyes, he recognizes my name and Daisuke's. Sometimes being a little known for saving the world has its benefits. It has drawbacks too, but this isn't one of those times. "An ambulance should be here shortly. Is there anyone at his home you can call?" 

"I'm not sure." I check my watch, what time _do_ his parents leave for work anyway? I'm not sure of anything right now. I doubt I could put my hands on the Digimental of Light if it sat up in front of me and did the tango. "I can try, though." Maybe Jun will know how to get in touch with them, if they're not there. If I can remember her number. That'll be a laugh, the way I'm feeling now. I can hardly remember how to walk properly. 

I borrow Saito's phone again, and try calling the Motomiyas. No answer there. Guess they left already. What's Jun's number? I can't remember, no matter how hard I try. It's something _simple_, I know it is, but I just can't _think_ of it. It's all the noise; it has to be. What's making it? Oh, it's the ambulance. Can't they do something about the smell? Everything's like gas around here, and we already had one blowup. Do they want another? Do they want more people to get hurt like Daisuke? 

Wait, I know how to get in touch with Jun. My fingers are flying over the buttons before I even bother thinking again. This has to be why Daisuke doesn't bother _thinking_ too much about things. It can take too much time. Reacting is much, much faster, and right now, is getting a lot better results. "Jyou? Sorry to bother you, but I need to know Shuu's phone number." I hope this works. I hope he doesn't freak out too much if I happen to spill out what happened. I'm not sure if I should, not right now anyway. 

"What's going on?" I can hear him paging through something as he's talking to me. That must be where he keeps numbers and such. I should get one of those. 

"There was some kind of explosion. You know Saito, that friend of Daisuke's with the Candmon?" I wait for him to say yes, then go on. "I think he got a little too close to the gas station Daisuke passes on the way to school." I guess I told him after all. He _is_ Daisuke's friend; he should know when something happens to him. 

No one can ever say that Jyou's stupid. He pages through whatever it is even faster. "How badly is Daisuke hurt?" 

"I'm not really sure, but he's not awake, and I think his arm's broken, and he's bleeding out of a couple of places." Glad I'm not the medical student. What's _taking_ him so long? 

There, he's reading off the number. Saito writes it down on one of her school notebooks as I repeat it out loud. Glad she's around, I could use all the help I can get right now, and probably some more. As soon as I'm done, I tell him good-bye and start punching in Shuu's number. I really hope Jun's with him, or he knows _her_ number. Maybe I should've asked Jyou for hers. Why didn't I think of that when I was with him? But he could've just given it to me, if he'd thought about it. I can't waste time thinking about that now. 

The paramedics are working on Daisuke. They've got him out from under that street sign, and they've got most of the major injuries cleaned up and bandaged already as far as I can tell. I want to ask how bad it is, but I don't want to interfere either. The phone just keeps on _ringing_! What are they _doing_? 

I don't believe this. I'm getting his voice mail. I'm just not having good luck today. I leave a message telling him what happened and to let Jun know, since I can't remember her number, and for her to tell their parents too. Maybe he'll check this thing soon. If I weren't so worried about Daisuke I'd give him a piece of my mind as soon as I saw him, too. But I _am_ worried about Daisuke, and he comes first until I know he's all right. 

They're lifting Daisuke into the ambulance now. I hurry over there; I'm going to go with him if at all possible. "Can I come along? I can't get in touch with any of his family, and I'm worried about him." 

One of them looks at the other; I'm pretty sure they have some rule about only family or something like that. But this is _different_. This is _Daisuke_. I can only hope that they understand that and don't try to give me any problems. If I have to run back home and get Tailmon and fly with Angewomon to the hospital, I will. Who knows, that could even be faster. 

"All right. What about his Digimon?" I pick up V-mon just as soon as he looks at me. V-mon has to be as worried as I am. He could even be _more_ worried. I mean, Daisuke is my friend, but he's V-mon's _partner_. "Guess you're both going. Okay, get in, but stay out of the way, please?" I wonder why this guy is going out of his way to break what have to be the rules, but not for long. If it means I get to be there when Daisuke wakes up, I'm not going to argue about it. I wish I had my D-Terminal with me. I really need to get in touch with everyone else. I still can't believe I left it behind. 

Wait! I can see Daisuke's jacket where one of them has tugged it open, and I can see _Daisuke's_ D-Terminal! This is just perfect. I get it out of there and start typing, telling everyone what's going on. This might even be faster than a phone call that no one seems around to get this morning. Once the e-mail's sent out, I look at the D-Terminal for a few moments. The symbols for the Digimentals of Courage and Friendship sort of glow back at me. They seem so friendly. But brave, too. Really, just like Daisuke. Of course, that's why he has them both. They are him, and he's them. No getting around it. Maybe that's why I like him, as a friend, and maybe more. He's just...so Daisuke. Stubborn and strong, headstrong and impulsive, protective and daring, wild and crazy. Sometimes I really wonder about his sanity, but it's just so much fun when he gets into one of his moods and the next thing I know we're running halfway across the Digital World on some fresh adventure. He's never lost his taste for those, and that's good. Sometimes peace gets a little on the boring side. 

Not that I really want to go out of the way to mention that to some of the others, like Ken or Tailmon or Yamato or Takeru. I don't want there to be war all the time. I'd _hate_ that. I _want_ there to be time for humans and Digimon to get along and be friends. I want it more than anything else in the world. But sometimes, it's adversity, _challenge_, that makes us stronger and binds us to each other and our partners even more. We can use peace to explore it and make that bond grow, but it's danger that forges it in the first place. 

Once V-mon and I are settled into the hospital, I keep looking first at Daisuke and then at his Digimentals. It's hard to decide which one I really want to pay the most attention to, especially since I'm also keeping an eye out to see if anyone responds to the e-mail. Once in a while I even look out the window to see how close we are to the hospital. It isn't that far, and I'm really glad because of that. That means Daisuke will be helped a lot faster. 

As we pull up to the hospital, I take a quick look at the D-Terminal again, and I think the Digimentals are flickering a little. That's weird. Mine has never done that before. But now, these two are flickering and shimmering: almost like fireflies. 

**

To Be Continued

**


	9. Hospital Awakening

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies   
**Chapter Title:** Hospital Awakening   
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.   
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, with some hints of Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x (unnamed person).   
**Notes:** I edited this chapter. It does not precisely require a reread, as all I did was smooth things out and tighten them up a little.   
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget._

Ow. This hurts. Whose bright idea was it for pain to hurt, especially to hurt this much? It wasn't mine, I know _that_. It has to be someone who likes pain. Does that cover anyone I know? Well, Ken still has the occasional leftover 'punish me, I was a bad boy' thought, but other than that, I can't think of anyone. So, who do I get to blame for it? No clue right now. But I'll figure it out and when I do, I'm going to yell at them, as much as I possibly can, until they make it stop. 

I've got to open my eyes. It's going to hurt even more to do that, I bet, but there's got to be someone around here who knows why I'm hurting and can do something about it. Or at least can tell me what's going on. I'm not all that particular. I just want to _know_. Maybe knowing will help it not hurt as much. 

I hope this isn't going to mess things up for my date with Hikari. It shouldn't. I mean, I really don't hurt all _that_ badly. I don't feel much worse than I did the last time a couple of hundred elephants walked all over me. At least I don't think I feel much worse than that. Since a couple of hundred elephants have never actually walked all over me, it's a little hard to say. 

I did feel a lot worse than those Vilemon treated me to all those attacks with their claws and Nightmare Shocks. So this can't be all _that_ bad. 

"Daisuke...Daisuke..." Someone's calling me. It better not be Mom. I really hurt too much to go to school today. Maybe I'm sick and I just dreamed all that about heading down to meet Hikari and running into Saito. 

Yeah, that has to be it. No way I'd get blown halfway to smithereens just going to school. That kind of thing usually waits until summer vacation, at least, or the first part of the school year. It's not going to start happening _now_, in the fall. It just doesn't _work_ like that. It's in the book of rules. I should know, I read it. You can't break the rules if you don't know what they are, right? 

Well, I guess it doesn't matter when you think about it. It didn't happen, so that's all there is to it. This is still Monday morning and I'm going to wake up and go see Hikari and hopefully pass that biology test and have one less day to live through until this weekend and the Date. Who knows, maybe I'll even run into Saito and we can have a laugh about all of this. I bet she'll have some jokes to tell Candmon about it. 

"Daisuke!" Whoever that is calling me is really getting on my nerves. If it's Mom, I just might skip out on my chores for a day or two, just until she learns not to call me when I feel like this. That shouldn't take long. Not much longer than your average ice age, at least. She doesn't know that I feel this bad, I guess. She always likes to poke at me until I get up when I'm sick, so she knows if she needs to fix me something extra to go with my breakfast. I guess that's a mom sort of thing to do. I wouldn't know, not having been a mom. 

But I should try to get up. I want to see Hikari again, after all, and everyone else. So, time to get out of bed! 

Ow. It hurts just to try and get my eyes open. Maybe I should just go back to sleep instead. That would feel a _lot_ better than anything else. I bet V-mon would love the day off from school anyway. He gets so bored just waiting for lunchtime to get there. Sometimes he doesn't bother waiting, though. There's been rumors going around for the last year about the Phantom Foodsnatcher. He thinks I don't know, but when the only glimpse anyone in the kitchens has had is a small blot of blue vanishing into the vents, it's easy to figure things out. 

I guess he has to do something to keep himself occupied, and there's a lot worse things that he could be taking, other than a little food here and there. I think the cooks have started to leave out a bite or two of stuff he likes, so he'll leave the things they really need to keep a lot of around alone. That's what some of them would do. I think some of the _others_ are thinking about taking a broom to him. I should warn him. I will. Sooner or later. He's kind of stubborn, though. He might not actually learn until he gets whacked over the head with something. That sounds a little familiar, but I can't figure out why. There's a lot I can't figure out at the moment, really. 

For instance, is someone holding my hand? It feels a little warm. That kind of brings something else to my attention: I'm cold. _Really_ cold. Except in that one spot, where someone's touching me. I kind of like it. I hope it's Hikari, but what would she be doing here in my bedroom? That's the sort of thing I've had dreams about, but I don't expect they'll ever come true. If they do, they won't be happening _now_. 

"I think he's waking up." Well, with all this noise around me, how could I _not_ wake up? I just need to get around to opening my eyes without feeling like I've been beat with a very large and dirty stick. Still working on that part of it. For that matter, I'm still working on who the blazes is in my room and why they're there and why they didn't knock? Even _I_ knock before I go into someone else's room! 

"What happened, anyway?" The first voice sounded a little like my Mom's, and that one there is my Dad. What are _they_ doing in my room? Mom usually just bangs on my door on school days until I get up, and there's times when Dad is on his way to work before I get my breakfast. So, they shouldn't be here. But they are. Something's really wrong, and I want to find out what it is. 

I manage to get my eyes open a crack and the first thing I can figure out is that I'm not _in_ my room. How the heck did I get out of there? I'm supposed to be _sleeping_. Not laying around in some place I don't recognize and that has a really weird smell to it and lots of people I don't recognize. I can see them going back and forth through a door, but only if I bend my head a little. 

A third voice answers my parents, and this is one I don't recognize at all. I can't see them just yet, though. This is _so_ weird. "From the police report, a young girl and her Candmon got a little too close to the gas station, just when someone filling their tank happened to let just a little too much gas fall. Candmon got curious and got a little too close, and things exploded. Her Digimon was able to protect her from being hurt beyond a few bumps and scrapes, but the car was totaled, as was some of the gas station." 

"And Daisuke?" Mom again. Aw, she sounds like she's worrying about me. I know she loves me, but it's still sweet to actually hear it. Makes me feel good about myself. I'm going to have to do something really nice for her sometime soon. I can't figure out what, but that's no problem. I can talk to Ken or Takeru about it. I bet they could help, a lot. 

"He should be fine once he wakes up; he'll just have to spend today in the hospital. He just has a mild knock to the head and some scrapes on his arms, and a dislocated shoulder. We thought that it was worse than it really is when he first came in, but we've got it fixed now." 

I had a dislocated shoulder? Yeah, that sounds about right. That must've been when I slammed into the side of that building. At least no one can tell me I can't hit the broad side of a barn. Or a storage warehouse, whichever. I've got medical records now saying I can. Sucks to be them, rocks to be me. That's the way it's always been. 

Hey, hold on. I _remember_ now. It wasn't a dream! I _did_ talk to Saito and her Candmon, and then there was this really _big_ noise, and I could see all kinds of things making a beeline straight for me. Then it was all dark and hurting until just a little while ago. I figured it out! I've been unconscious, not asleep! Go me! I'm not an idiot! 

"Mom..." It's the only word that I think I can say right now. I get my head to turn some, and I can see her and Dad both there. I know they've probably been freaking. They always do any time Jun or I get into any kind of accident or trouble. You'd think I hadn't gone up against a few mean nasty things and not made it out in one piece or something. As if that could ever happen. Parents. Who can figure them? Not me, that's for sure. 

"Daisuke!" Mom's hand in mine squeezes a little tighter, and she just lights up when I call for her. "You're awake!" 

"Hey, mom..." The longer I stay awake the easier it is to _be_ awake, to talk, and to think some. "Where's V-mon?" I don't think he was hurt. I think I'd know about it if he was. 

"He's out in the waiting room with-" Mom doesn't even get a chance to finish it before a squirming bundle of Digital flesh is on top of me. 

"Daisuke! Daisuke!" V-mon looks pretty happy. Looks pretty good, too. Guess I was right, he wasn't hurt at all. "You're awake! You're okay!" 

I want to hug him, but all I can do at the moment is run a hand over his head and feel a little better now that he's here with me. It's better than nothing at all. "So who else is out there?" Cool, I got people to not have to go to school. Of course Iori will probably complain about it not being like that, but that's what Iori does. He should just be happy that he got to go on that retreat with his grandpa. He was going on and on about it for weeks before they left. 

The doctor's still talking to my parents, and I listen in a little while hearing V-mon answer me. Looks like Hikari's the only one there right now, but Jun and Shuu were there for a bit. They might come back later, too. Feels good to know they care. I always _knew_ they did, but for them to do something like that, it's really like _knowing_. 

"As I said, we're going to keep him overnight for observation and to make certain there's nothing else wrong. Barring any complications, he'll be released in the morning." Well, that's good to know. I really don't want to sit around here all day, but I guess I don't have a choice in the matter. I wonder if anyone's told Ken and the rest of everyone what happened. I hope so. I don't want them wondering where I'm at. 

"Dr. Maruyama, thank you for everything." That name sounds familiar. I just can't pick up where I've heard of him before. It's not like I've been in a whole lot of hospitals to get to know doctors. I try to stay out of those no matter what. They're _boring_. You can't get up and run around and explore, there's never anything good on the television, and music? Forget it. Everything's got to be quiet. Then there's that _smell_. That icky kind of smell that gets right up your nose and it's almost like you can _taste_ it. I think I recognized that before anything else. 

The food's got to be the worst, though. It's more than just those stories you hear, it's just...blargh! Hospital food should be put up with airline food for 'cruel and unusual punishments that should never be dished out to anyone, no matter what awful crimes against reality they've committed'. Jun's told me all about airline food. She and Shuu went over to Paris for a visit last year, and she told me that the sandwich she had could probably have qualified for a couple of frequent flier miles all by itself. Or was it that it was probably old enough for retirement benefits? I can't remember... 

At any rate, I wouldn't hand this junk out to BelialVamdemon, no matter what. In fact, I think if I tried to, he'd reform on the spot and take up basket-weaving. 

"It's my job, Mrs. Motomiya," the doctor tells mom, and I can't really hear much else of what he says since I'm yawning so much. I wonder if I'm supposed to rest. I saw a movie where some guy had a bump to his head and was supposed to stay awake for a while. Hope I can get some sleep. Sitting here all day would be _boring_. Sleeping isn't that exciting, but at least it can make the time go by a little faster. 

"Can I see Daisuke now?" Oh, well, things are looking up. It's Hikari. Maybe sitting around here all day wouldn't be so bad if I can sit with her. I bet I can't, though. She's going to have to go to school. _She_ didn't get hurt. I hope. 

"If it's all right with his parents." Dr. Maruyama looks over at them, and both Mom and Dad just kind of nod. I've got the greatest parents. Or maybe they just figure I can't do anything I shouldn't while I'm in a hospital bed. Boy, they really don't know me that well after all. After all, I _am_ Motomiya Daisuke. 

She comes over, and I can tell that I'm right, she didn't get hurt. Her uniform's a little mussed, and she's got a bruise here and a scrape there, but they actually make her look a little cuter, at least to me. I grin at her before she starts talking. I don't want to say she looks better scuffed up, so I keep it just to a grin. I know my limits. Kind of. 

"You know, Daisuke, I always knew you'd do anything to get out of school, but I didn't think you'd really go _this_ far." 

"Hey! It wasn't my idea!" I think she's got a sense of humor going on in there somewhere. That's cool. I've been a good influence on her, I bet. "Besides, you think I want to risk missing our date this weekend?" 

Hikari just kind of grins back at me, then pulls something out of her jacket. "Here's your D-Terminal and D-3. I had to borrow your D-Terminal, I left mine at home." She shivers a little bit as I take it out of her hands and put it on the little moving table by me. "It was weird, the Digimentals were kind of _flickering_ or something when I was holding it then." 

Huh. That is weird. "Probably nothing." Nothing that I can't talk to Ken or Koushirou about, that's for sure. "I'll just let someone like Ken know and they'll come up with some explanation." Besides, it's probably something all reasonable like because I was hurt. None of us have been hurt like this since we _got_ our Digimentals. Guess the Digimentals were worried or something. If they can get worried. I've got no clue where that's concerned. 

"You're probably right." She doesn't look all that happy, though. She worries. I can't help the nice warm feeling in me that comes from knowing she's worried about _me_, though, and I don't want to help it. It just feels too good. "I thought you'd broken your arm when I saw you. It looked all weird." 

A grin steals its way onto my face. "Didn't you know? I'm indestructible. Says so on the 'guide to being Motomiya Daisuke.'" 

"I'm not surprised. You'd have to be." Do I really want to know what she means by that? Probably not. But she is right. With the life I lead, being indestructible is necessary. And useful. 

She looks back over at the door. My parents and the doctor left while I was talking to her. Guess that means I'm not in any immediate danger of falling over and dying. Like I just told Hikari, I'm indestructible. I can think of a lot of idiots who'd go out of their way to prove me wrong. A lot of them have tried, but I just keep on proving _them_ wrong. Oh, well, that's what it means to be me. 

"I can't stay all that long. I've got to get to school." Aww, no day with just Hikari? This is gonna suck after all. I knew she was going to have to go, but it's worse hearing it than just thinking about it. "But I'm going to let everyone else know what happened and we'll all be by after school." That gives me something to look forward to, at least. 

"Thanks, Hikari." These hospital pillows are kind of nice, really. Not fluffy, but sort of cool and crisp, like they just came out of the dryer. Maybe staying here won't be _all_ bad. Of course, with my luck, the teachers are going to find out I'm here and decide it's time for that most dreaded of punishments: extra homework. 

**

To Be Continued

**


	10. Day At School

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies   
**Chapter Title:** Day At School   
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.   
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, with some hints of Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x (unnamed person).   
**Notes:** I edited this chapter. It does not precisely require a reread, as all I did was smooth things out and tighten them up a little.   
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget._

Within the first half hour of being at school, I'm certain of one thing: the explosion is what everyone and anyone is talking about. I'm really not that surprised. It _was_ something impressive, after all, and people always want something new to talk about, especially in a place where Digimon are commonplace and the most interesting thing that occurs in any six month period of time is who dates who. 

People being people, they also blow things out of proportion. Before I can even make it into the classroom, I can hear at least four or five rumors detailing all about Daisuke's gory death and how he was splattered over five or six buildings. You'd think people _wanted_ it to happen from the way they're talking about it. It makes me feel sick just to think about that happening to one of my friends. It would make me sick no matter who they were talking about, but it's still different when it's him. I'm not sure _how_, just that it is, that's all. 

I feel like I should stop and tell them that he's alive, but I have to wonder if they'd believe me. After all, I've only seen him with my own eyes. That's not always good enough where some people are concerned. I guess they'll have to wait until he comes back to school tomorrow. Then they'll believe. I hope. There are some people who would think it was just a Bakemon disguised as him somehow. 

"Hikari?" It's Takeru, and Miyako's hovering a little behind him. Both of them look pretty worried. "We heard something about Daisuke being caught in an explosion?" News travels fast. I should've already sent them an e-mail with the D-Terminal Daisuke let me borrow, but I've been lucky just to figure out how to put one foot in front of the other safely this morning. 

"He's fine, his shoulder's just a little messed up." I can kind of see a few people turning around at the mention of Daisuke's name. Maybe I won't _have_ to tell people that he's all right? They can just hear it from this? If they do, that will be just fine with me. I still get nervous talking to people I don't know that well. I don't know if I'd go so far as to say I'm _shy_, but I just…get nervous. 

Miyako lets loose with a long sigh of relief and sort of sags down, all the tension going out of her. "Good. Is V-mon with him?" 

"Where else would he be?" It's just like it was last year when I had my appendix out. Tailmon stayed right with me the whole time. They don't leave us, no matter what. Even when some people think they're not around, they are. That's come in handy a few times, honestly, and I don't know anyone with a partner who doesn't appreciate that. "He'll be back tomorrow, I think, but I promised him we'd all come see him after school today." 

"Of course we will!" Miyako waves her arms around imperiously. "Like we _wouldn't_ go! We can all meet right here this afternoon and head on over there!" 

One thing to count on where Miyako is concerned: enthusiasm is not only her middle name, but her absolute definition. She's exhausting to be around sometimes. But a lot of fun. I wouldn't have her any other way, either. That's probably why we're jogress partners. We're opposites in some ways and alike in others. I've noticed that about the other pairs too. 

And speaking of those… 

"Has anyone told Ken yet?" Takeru asks, looking a little concerned. He and Ken aren't friends on the same level Daisuke and Ken are, or that he and Daisuke are for that matter, but they do understand each other in a lot of deep ways. I've seen them talking to each other sometimes, but I don't know exactly about what. I've even seen them paying visits to the Village of Beginnings together. They go more than most people think, I guess. Maybe it has something to do with their partners being the only ones in our group that have been reformatted. I could ask, I know. But if it's that important to them, I won't. 

"Daisuke let me take his D-Terminal when I left; I can drop him an e-mail." I wave the D-Terminal a little, glad that he thought to give it back to me before I left. I hope Ken doesn't try to do anything silly like run right over there when he finds out what happened to Daisuke. Those two are really kind of weird around each other sometimes. If it were Ken laid up, you wouldn't see Daisuke six inches from him until he was all better again. I don't think Ken is quite _that_ forceful or whatever the word would be, but he's going to be worried about Daisuke. 

"Well, I'll see you later, Miyako." Takeru waves good-bye to her, and they're both sort of grinning at each other like a pair of idiots. I hate to think of it like that, but it's true, and it looks just a little odd, especially for the two of them. Well, especially for Takeru. I'm used to Miyako being a little flaky once in a while. "We're still on for this weekend, right?" 

Can I believe my ears? What the heck is this? Did Takeru actually do what I suggested he do? It would be about time he did, and probably the first time in his life that he did anyway. I never did get the chance to actually check and see if he'd called her to ask her out, and I'm not sure anymore how serious I was in the first place, but I guess…can it be? Did he _really_? 

"Of course. See you later!" With a wave and a grin Miyako's gone, heading to her own classroom. Iori politely nods and waves, murmuring his usual pleasantries, before he goes on to his classroom. He's so quiet most of the time that it's easy to ignore him. I think he's a lot more worried about Daisuke than he wants to let on. I can't say I'm surprised, not with what happened to his father. The situations are really different, of course, but it just wouldn't surprise me. I don't know if I want to ask, thoug. He doesn't like to talk about that at all. 

Takeru looks at me as we start on into our room. "What are you looking at me like that for, Hikari?" I've never seen him smile like that. He looks so happy. If it really is because of he and Miyako having a date, maybe they're going to have a better chance at making it work, at least for a while, than I thought. "Do I have something on my face?" 

I just shake my head. "No, nothing like that." How can I ask him if he and Miyako have a date? It's really kind of rude to do something like that, but I did suggest he do it in the first place. 

"So, Daisuke's really all right then?" Takeru asks it as we get settled in our seats. I've got Daisuke's D-Terminal so I start to compose a quick e-mail to Ken. He handed it to me before I left the hospital this morning. They probably wouldn't have let him use it while he was in there anyway. Hospital rules can be weird. I'm glad, though, because otherwise I'd have to borrow someone else's to get in touch with Ken. I'd call on his cell phone, but those things aren't permitted to be used in school unless it's an emergency. Classes haven't actually _started_ just yet, but I'd rather not get a detention if I can avoid it. Not to mention Daisuke would get irritated if I started to challenge his record. 

"Right. He'll still be ready for our date next Saturday." I wonder again just what Daisuke's got in mind for that. It should really be something to see. Whatever he does, he tends to go all out for it. Double or nothing, that sort of thing. It makes it interesting to be around him. Not that I've ever found him boring. No one with any sense at all would find Daisuke _boring_, and if they do, they probably don't know him that well. But that's just my opinion. 

"Hope you guys have a good time." Takeru shifts a few things around on his desk as we wait for the teacher to get there. I kind of think he wants to say something, but is waiting for just the right moment to say it. "Miyako and I are going to be kind of busy that night ourselves." 

_Bingo_! I feel just like Miyako for a moment. I hope she doesn't get mad that I'm stealing her little trademark saying for a moment or two. I just won't tell her about it. Since it was all in my head, she'll never know. But if I do decide to tell her, I'm pretty sure a couple of boxes of her favorite pocky flavors will be a suitable price to pay for the temporary usage. "So you two are going out then too?" 

"Right." The grin on his face just gets wider and wider. He really _hasn't_ looked that happy in all the time I've known him. Is this how some of the others feel when they help a couple get together? It's kind of weird, and uncomfortable, really. What if it falls apart? I hope they won't blame me. Maybe I should've suggested someone else, like Mimi or Noriko or Keiko. If they'd be interested. I'm not entirely sure. 

There, the e-mail to Ken's been sent off, and he knows everything that I do now about what happened. I didn't mention our date, though. I'm certain that Daisuke already told him about it, probably about ten minutes after he talked to me about it in the first place. 

The teacher comes in and everyone has to get settled down and get ready for class. I bet Daisuke's enjoying himself not having to be here right now. When his name is called in the roll, I speak up, since I'm the only one who actually knows everything that happened. "He's not here, he's in the hospital. He was caught in an explosion on the way to school this morning." 

I don't think anyone has ever quite looked at me _this_ way before. I think this is what they had in mind when they invented the word 'flabbergasted'. Daisuke gets it all the time. Now I get to tell him that I caused it too. Even if it was on his behalf, it's a little more interesting than I ever thought it would be. Most of the time I'm thinking about covering my head and wondering how whatever just came out of his mouth originated in his brain. 

I think I should finish telling her what's going on before she passes out of shock or something. She does look a little pasty all of a sudden. It isn't every day you find out one of our students nearly got himself blown up, even when you're teaching us. "He's going to be all right, he's just a little banged up. He'll be back tomorrow most likely, or the next day at the latest." 

There's a definite relaxation there, and I'm glad of it. I think she likes Daisuke more than a lot of the other teachers do. "Good. You can take his assignments to him once the day's over then." I had a feeling that something like that would be said at some point. 

"Yes, ma'am." I can still see people staring at me. Daisuke had never made any secret about his crush, and I hadn't really bothered to conceal that I didn't really like him back like that. At least not _then_ I didn't. I'm not even certain about now. But class rumors are going to run rampant for a while about this. It's not like I can stop them, sadly enough. People just like to talk way too much, especially about other people's love loves. 

In fact, I can see a couple of the girls whispering to each other at their desks now. I'm not positive, but from the way they're looking at me, they're definitely talking about us. They probably won't say anything when we all make a little run to the restrooms later. They're two of the biggest gossips in our year, for that matter. I've seen them talk about who is dating who a lot of the time. I try not to listen, but they can get loud sometimes. I think they want to; it makes them feel better about themselves. It's kind of sad. Maybe if they had partners they wouldn't have to do that. I'm sure they'll get them someday. Maybe I should ask some of the Digimon I know if they're interested in getting a partner. I think Mimi said something about some Numemon looking for some human friends. They're not the cutest Digimon out there, but with some of the things I've heard these girls whisper, it would probably suit them. 

At least they quiet down once the class gets going. That's a relief. The teacher keeps them too occupied with answering questions to really bug me. I think she saw me looking at them and heard them whispering. She's done that kind of thing before when they've been too much of a pain. I really should get _her_ a partner if I can. Maybe something nice like a Unimon or something. None of us can exactly pick and choose who gets a partner, but we can let Digimon know if there's a human who'd like one, or let a human know if there's a Digimon who wants to have a human friend. 

Lunch finally gets here. I'm not sure if it's too soon or not soon enough. The looks the two gossips keep giving me aren't all that fun. Good thing I've got Takeru and the others for a nice little shield. We have to talk about some things anyway. 

"So, we are going to see Daisuke after class?" Miyako already knows the answer, she just likes to be one hundred percent certain. Once I reassure her we're going, she pulls out his own D-terminal and sends off a message. "I'm letting Iori know." She doesn't look up when she says it, but we all nod anyway. It's easier to do it like this than to wait until the last second after classes, which is when we'll probably see him again. 

"Should we bring him flowers or something?" Miyako leans back against the tree we're sitting around once she's done, concern in her eyes. She's never had that many people she knows in the hospital before, not as far as I know. Her brother Mantarou broke his leg about two years ago and was there for a couple of days, and she came to see me last year when I was in for my appendix, but other than that, she tends to avoid them. I wonder if she's scared of them. I don't want to ask, though. I get the feeling it's personal. 

"He'd probably rather we brought him some ramen." Takeru chuckles a little, and I can't say he's wrong. Daisuke's appetite for the stuff is legendary. That's probably why he wants to have his own line of noodle carts, so he can have it whenever he wants. 

"If I could make some before we went over, I would." I fidget a little bit, I should've thought about that. But maybe we can buy some along the way. "We can get some before we go, though." Store-bought isn't quite as good as home-made, but we'll do what we can. 

Miyako nods a little, a flash of a smile across her face. "We can stop at my family's store. We've got all kinds of ramen flavors there, just heat them up and they're all done." 

"Good." Takeru seems to like that idea. "Should we meet Ken there or is he going to come here?" 

Oops, that reminds me, I should check and see if he replied yet. I turned the alert noise off after I e-mailed him, since the teachers don't really like us to have them on in class. There were too many cases where someone spent too much time e-mailing and not enough learning. 

"Well?" Takeru doesn't quite try to read over my shoulder but it's a pretty close thing. "What does he have to say?" 

There is an e-mail from him, timed not long after I sent it to him. I read through it quickly, and try not to grin. "He says Daisuke's indestructible, and he'll be at the hospital after school. I guess he doesn't intend to wait for us." 

Then the bell is ringing, and it's time for class to start up again. At least we've got something to look forward to after class. And I've got something to look forward to at the end of the week. I wonder if Daisuke knows about Takeru and Miyako yet. It should be fun to find out. 

I hope Daisuke's having a good day. Then again, this is Daisuke. Confined to a bed with only nurses and V-mon to talk to. 

Suddenly, I'm not certain that they're the ones I should be worried about. 

I hope the hospital's all right... 

**

To Be Continued

**


	11. Creeping of Time

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies   
**Chapter Title:** Creeping of Time   
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.   
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, with some hints of Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x (unnamed person).   
**Notes:** I edited this chapter. It does not precisely require a reread, as all I did was smooth things out and tighten them up a little.   
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget._

Click. Click. Click. This remote makes the weirdest clicking sound when I change the channels. I don't really like it that much. I want to be back home, where the remote doesn't click at all and where I'm actually _comfortable_. But I'm not getting out of here until tomorrow. And I can't even get out of this bed to go and _do_ things while I am here. I'm 'under observation'. I wonder what they're observing me for. So I dislocated my shoulder and got a little scraped up. I don't think that means I should be watched over, even if I was knocked out for nearly an hour. But what do I know about medicine? Still, you'd think I was going to do something like blow the hospital up or try to sneak peeks under the nurses' skirts or something like that. 

It wouldn't be any fun to do any of those things, so why would I bother? Besides, I'm a lot of things, but I'm _not_ a pervert. I'll leave that to some of the other guys in my class. Let them get blown up and stuck in the hospital overnight if they want to see what a nurse has on under their skirt. Probably the same thing I do, just in a female kind of way. Besides, I'm pretty sure if I even tried, Miyako and Mimi would rise up from the hospital floor or come down from the ceiling or just appear out of _nowhere_ in order to beat me over the head with a steel baseball bat or something a lot harder. That's not _even_ saying what Jun would do to me. I think I'd rather have the baseball bat. It wouldn't hurt as much. 

"When is tomorrow going to get here, Daisuke?" V-mon looks about as bored as I am. I've seen this before, and I know what it means. Why aren't people running in fear from this? I know I would be, if I could be. But since I can't, I'm going to deal with this. Not like I'm not used to it, though. If anyone can deal with V-mon and being bored and V-mon being bored all at the same time, it's me. 

"Still got a while to go." Am I going to get released in time for school tomorrow? Hard to say if I really want to be or not. All I'm certain of is that I want to be ready to go on that date when Saturday gets here. If I have to miss too much school this week, the parental types will probably _not_ let me go. You'd think being tossed into a wall by an exploding gas station was something to _worry_ about. I don't. I've been through a lot worse. 

"Is it tomorrow yet, Daisuke?" V-mon asks that about two minutes later. I'd thought only bratty little kids did things like that. Guess being a Child Digimon qualifies. But he's not really a brat. He just doesn't get the passage of time all that well. Or if he does, he doesn't want me to know it just yet. He _teases_ me more than most people would think. 

"Not yet. I'll let you know when it is." He's about to open his mouth again, and I put a finger on it, shaking my head, and feeling a lot like my dad. Ew. I am not old enough to feel like my dad yet. "I won't forget to tell you. So don't keep on asking, okay?" He nods a little bit, and I move my finger. I'm betting it won't be all that long until he starts asking again. This _is_ my partner, after all. I know I'd do it, just to annoy the other person, so he might do it just to annoy me. 

I'm glad he stayed here with me. I can't imagine what it would be like to be alone in this place. My parents made arrangements for a private room. It's going to cost them, but they didn't bat an eye over it. I think they did it because they knew that V-mon was going to stay with me, and not everyone else is comfortable with having Digimon around in their hospital room. 

I still can't remember where I met Dr. Maruyama before. But I'm really sure that I _have_. He didn't give us any trouble over V-mon staying. That's something else that makes me certain we've met. He hasn't said anything to me about it, though. Maybe he's waiting for me to remember. I'll have to ask Ken. I bet he knows. I just hope Ken comes by. Hikari said she was going to let everyone else know what happened. 

Until then, I've got nothing else to do but sit here and stare out the window. There isn't much to this room other than the bed, some of the medical things they have jabbed into me, a closet, a television, a couple of chairs, and that window. I can just barely manage to look out of it. It's not really worth it when I can, either. The view from this place sucks. I think it would be better if it were sunny, but it's not, so it sucks. Thick icky gray clouds all over the place. Not so much as a speck of blue sky in sight. This all rolled in last night or really early this morning. I was too busy studying to actually notice the clouds. Fireflies, yes. Clouds...why bother? They're just up there out of the way. And keeping the sunlight and everything else that's interesting out of the way. I think I could learn to hate clouds. Or at least dislike them a lot. 

Unless I were watching them with Hikari. We did that a few weeks ago. Well, I can't really say that _we_ did it, since everyone else was there, too, but I remember that she was on one side of me, and Ken was on the other, and V-mon was snuggled right into my shoulder, and it was probably the best time I've had in months. We just stared at the clouds and talked about what they looked like. So cheesy, like someone's bad fantasy, but fun. If I like my fun cheesy, then I've got the right to. So there. Nyah. I'm not the only person in the world like that. Double nyah. 

So, what to do for the rest of the day, that's the question. There's not that much I can do. I can sleep if I want to. Dr. Maruyama told me that I don't have a concussion. I'd have to stay awake if I did, or if they suspected I might, but since I don't, I can sleep. I don't know how they know. Some of their doctor mumbo-jumbo. Jyou tried to explain it to us once, when he was studying that part of things, but it never made any sense to me. Anyway, I'll take the doctor's word for it. What else can I do? 

Not sleep, that's one thing I can do. I don't _want_ to. Getting knocked out for a bit seems to have cleared up that little bit of exhaustion from not having slept quite enough last night. I'm glad no one bothered to bring in my schoolbooks, or leave them with me if they did. I don't think I could handle looking at all that biology stuff again. Half of last night was more than enough. I bet I'll have to take a make up test, though. Maybe I can get someone to tutor me for it then. This explosion thing is looking like more of a blessing in disguise the more I think about it. I think I'll get Saito and Candmon something to say 'thank you'. I wonder if they make 'thanks for making sure I have a second chance to study for this stupid biology test' cards yet. Maybe I can get Takeru to help me make one if they don't. He's not that good at art, but he could write a little haiku or a poem or help me compose a proper thank you letter or something. If they come by after class, I'll talk to him about it. 

Oh, wait, I know who can draw it for me! Ken! He's really good at that art stuff, when he wants to be. I wish he'd actually pay attention to _that_. I've seen a few of his drawings. He told me that he used to do more of them when he was younger, before Osamu died, but he stopped after that happened. He's only started up again in the last year or so, but they've been getting better all the time. He's more talented than he wants to admit. He can play music, he can draw, he can play chess and soccer, and he's got all those brains packed away too. I don't know _how_ talented he is. 

I wish they'd hurry up and come. I wish it would be after class so they _could_ get here. Ken's school lets out a little earlier than mine, but unless he hitches a lift with Stingmon, he'll probably get here a little after they do. That's because that cram school thing he goes to. I don't know why he really bothers, but that's Ken for you. For a while, he really thought he'd lost all of those 'brain cells' that he thought the Dark Spore gave him. But he didn't. 

I told him for the longest time that the Spore didn't have a thing to do with how smart he was. It just made him all majorly focused on things, and really stuck up and thinking he was better than everyone else. But he was _still_ smart. He always had it in him. He was just too little when his brother was alive to know it then, and I think back then, he didn't _want_ to be as smart as his brother. Then all of that whole Spore thing and the rest of it happened. He lost his confidence in his ability to be smart without it. 

I fixed _that_, though. I had to be sneaky about it. All I had to do was get Koushirou to talk to him about some of those genius things they've bored me to death with talking about every now and then. Then I casually commented that you just _had_ to be a genius to be able to follow all of that without needing a quick plunge in a swimming pool to deal with all the dryness. Ken looked so funny trying to say something, and I swear, I could've taken the prize for 'smug' that day. 

But after that, he stopped denying that he was every bit as smart as he wanted to be. If he ever gets down on himself, all I have to do is remind him of that, and he shuts up pretty fast. I'm so good at what I do. He's learned not to contradict me because of it. When I'm right, I'm right. 

Not that I'm always right. I've made my fair share of mistakes. I'm only human, after all. 

I wish someone would come and see me sooner than after school. The doctor won't be by until this afternoon, and none of the nurses can really do anything for me. They'd talk to me, I'm sure, if they had the time. The thing is, they don't. They've got lots of things to do that aren't just make small talk with a fourteen year old almost superhero. Oh, well, their loss. At least I know someone is coming. A lot of someones. Eventually. I just have to be patient enough to wait for them to get here. 

Now that I think about it, I don't really have to be _too_ patient. They'll come whether I am or not. But it'll be less stressful on me and everyone else if I don't freak out about how long they're taking. So I guess I'll try to find something to do to keep myself occupied. I'll try the television again. What have I got to lose. 

So I click again. And click some more. And more. And more. 

There really _is_ nothing on television. I thought that was just something people said. Not that I'd know for myself, I don't really watch that much television. Who wants to sit around outside while you could be outside, doing just about anything else? Even Ken understands that. There's running, playing soccer or basketball, swimming, riding your Digimon partner, and that's just to start with. I can't even imagine all of it. But people give up all of that to stare at a flickering screen. To each their own, but that's still just plain _weird_. 

I can hear all kinds of footsteps going by outside. I got them to leave the door open at least a little way, so I could see the people going by. If I couldn't, I'd be going absolutely nuts not knowing what all those feet were. Some people go this way, some go that way, but they never stop by here unless they're a nurse coming to see if I need anything. There's not too many of them, either, and one or two of them just want an autograph. I don't mind that so much, and some of them are really cute. They're all just a little bit too old for me. Though maybe in another couple of years, they won't be. I bet I can arrange to get hurt so I'm right back here in a couple of years to find out. 

One set of those footsteps almost sounds a little slow, as if it's checking on something, or someone. Like a room number. I bet they want one of the people on one side of me. It's still a good two or three hours until any of the others can make it here, and Mama and Dad went back to work. Can't think of who else it might be. Jyou? No, he doesn't work at _this_ hospital, so it wouldn't be him. But maybe it's one of his brothers. Shin, maybe, I think he works here. I don't remember. I know one of them works with Sora's dad, and the other one is a doctor _somewhere_. But I just don't remember where that one works at. 

"Is he asleep?" It's a quiet voice, and it shouldn't be, because there's no way in the world a Motomiya can be _quiet_ and sound normal. I should know, I drew up the charter for what a Motomiya ought to be. And my sister just does _not_ sound right being quiet. 

"No, I don't think so." That's got to be Shuu. I thought they already came by, so what are they doing back? Wait, better not question it. They might go away, and then I'd be left here all by myself and bored out of my skull. That's a bad place for me to be. Just ask the Betamon and the Elecmon. They found out the hard way. They all laughed about it afterwards, but the look on all their faces was just _funny_! 

I look over at them, and put on my biggest grin to welcome them to my little room. This place is too clean and way too sterile for my tastes, but I'm at least going to have fun while I'm here. I hope they know what they're getting into. Jun's had enough experience with me being like this to know. Now, to find out if she _remembers_. "Nope, I'm wide awake. Now come on in and entertain me! Now!" 

Jun just rolls her eyes at the sight of me. "I always thought _you_ were there to entertain _me_, little brother." 

"You shouldn't think then. You always get it backwards." I shoot right back at her. I think I'm feeling better already. I generally do if I've got somebody I can do this with. Laughter's not always the best medicine. Sometimes telling your big sister she's got the brain cells of lemon drops is, at least when you're me. And since I'm me, that's all there really is to it. Especially when the big sister is Jun. She can give the snark back to me as good as I give it to her and then some. That's one reason we get along like we do. Sometimes I don't think there's anyone else who understands how our relationship with each other works. It's not like any of the others that the Chosen have with their siblings. That's fine with me, though. I _like_ being unique. 

Shuu just looks amused as they both settle into the two chairs in the room. There's hardly room for both of those, but I wish they'd give me more. I'm expecting a lot of company, after all. "We can't stay very long, Daisuke. I was let off work for a while because Jun wanted to come see you once she found out you were awake." 

"I just wanted to be sure you're still the same Daisuke, and cracking your head against a wall didn't make you think you were a chicken." Jun hastens to reassure me. I can see the teasing in her eyes, but she was really worried about me. That's so sweet. I'm going to have to tease her back about it soon. 

"What if I did think I was a chicken?" Soon translates into 'now' if I can manage it. Why waste the time? "Would you pluck my feathers?" 

Jun just grins at me, leaning back with the famous Motomiya smirk on her face. I've seen it so many times when she had something on me, and I've used it on her just as many times. I can't even count all the times I've used it on other people. "No. I'd just make sure you were the main course at your dinner with Hikari this weekend." 

Now how the heck did she know about _that_? 

**

To Be Continued

**


	12. Afterschool Visit

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies   
**Chapter Title:** Afterschool Visit   
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.   
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, with some hints of Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x (unnamed person).   
**Notes:** I edited this chapter. It does not precisely require a reread, as all I did was smooth things out and tighten them up a little.   
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget._

I can't believe it. School is finally over for the day. It took it long enough. Now we can _finally_ go see Daisuke. I wonder if Ken's made it there yet already. Really, given how much farther it is from Tamachi to where Daisuke is, and that Ken has cram school to go to, he might not have yet. But this is Daisuke he's going to see. That makes it a little more of a priority. I don't think Ken would just dump his extra lessons, but there's always that chance he'll delay his homework until a little while later. A reasonably good chance, given that it's Daisuke who is hurt. 

"Everyone ready?" Takeru looks as if he's trying to line up troops to go into battle as we all get everything organized. Miyako looks just about ready to laugh at the look on his face, and I'm not feeling any more solemn. We don't really have any actual 'command structure', but whenever Ken or Daisuke isn't there, Takeru tends to be the one who does his best to stay in charge. It's not always the best thing, but we're all still alive, so it's not the worst either. 

"Ready, sir!" Miyako salutes and grins at him unashamedly. Daisuke has certainly rubbed off on us all. Of course he would've added a few more things, but there's only one Daisuke. There are those who wish there wasn't even that one, but I'm not one of them. I pet Tailmon a little; it was a bit surprising to find her waiting when we got out of school, but she told me Hawkmon and Patamon came to get her once they knew about what happened with Daisuke. She wants to see him as much as I do. 

Iori was there as well when we got out, with Armadimon already evolved to Ankylomon. He looks very healthy and rested from his trip away with his grandfather, which I suppose is why he went in the first place. He and his mother don't fight the way some of us do with our parents, but I had the impression things had been getting a little strained between them for some reason. Iori doesn't like to talk about some things, and we've learned not to push him when he's in the mood to be quiet. I think he's talked to Takeru about it some, though. That's good. At any rate, he's ready to go with us. 

It doesn't take all that long to get to the hospital, not with the transportation system that we have. Angemon, Angewomon, and Aquilamon are faster than just about anything short of the bullet train. There's not even time for Armadimon to complain that he can't really travel that fast. I feel a little sorry for him sometimes. His evolutions have always tended more towards power than speed. That's part of what makes him so good for Iori, though. Iori is a power-thinker sometimes. He might not think very _swiftly_, not in the way that Ken or Koushirou do, but he thinks every bit as _well_, if not more. I think that those are part of the reasons that he has Faith and Knowledge. A speck more of Jyou than Koushirou in him, one might say. 

Once we're close enough to the hospital, I realize almost at once that I'm listening without hardly thinking about it for anything loud and noisy. I've noticed that Daisuke tends to be like that most of the time. The fact I'm not really hearing anything like that is worrying me. I'm _used_ to there being noise around wherever Daisuke is. 

"Are you sure this is the right place? I don't hear anything." Iori's thinking the same thing that I am. I think we all are, really. Is their soundproofing really that good? _Is_ there soundproofing that's good enough to keep Daisuke's noise under wraps? 

"Maybe they've just got good soundproofing?" Miyako suggests, unknowingly following my thoughts as she starts inside. We all follow along, hoping that she's right. It's not a _deathly_ quiet we're hearing, just the noise that's there when Daisuke isn't, which is so much different from what's there when he is. Something along the lines of the difference between a quiet little trickle of a river and the crash of a hurricane. I don't know if that's the best way to describe it, but it comes close, at least. 

The nurse at the front desk gives us Daisuke's room number, along with an admonition that we'd all better be quiet. There are multiple patients who need their rest around here, and of course, Daisuke is one of them. She looks as if she's about to launch into something about how only one or two of us can go in there at the same time, and from the way she's looking at our Digimon, I think she's about to try and ban them from coming with us. 

"Come on, guys, let's go," Miyako says quickly and starts past the desk, not giving her the chance to say anything else. "Daisuke's been here by himself all day, and if we don't go see him, he just might start tearing this place apart just to see some action. We wouldn't want that." 

I can't really describe the look on the nurse's face as we go on by her. She kind of has one finger raised as if she's about to point at us, but just never got there, and her mouth is open into a perfect 'O'. I have no idea how long she sits there like that, since I can't see her as soon as we turn the corner to find the elevators, but it's a sight that sticks with me for a long, long time. 

I suppose that we should have just let one or two of us in at a time to see him, but we're already on the way here, and we won't be staying that long. As much as we'd _like_ to stay longer, there are too many other things that we have to do. If we all tried to take it just a few minutes at a time, we'd never all get to see him, and no one really wants to give up his chance to do so. I don't think explaining that to the nurses would go over all that well. I just hope they leave us alone long enough to _visit_ him. 

Finding Daisuke's room is a lot easier than we thought it would be, even without the extra noise we were hoping to use for a guide. Hospitals are a little confusing at times, but the directions soon get us going in the right direction. We're only a little distance down the hall when we do start hearing something, though, something very, very familiar. 

"Oh, he's so _cute_! I wish I had one!" It's a female voice, and they're all but _squeeing_. 

Now we finally do hear Daisuke, and he sounds as all right as he ever has. "Sorry, this is the only one there is, and he's all mine." Oh, I see. It's someone else who saw V-mon and thinks he's adorable enough to want to keep. If they had any idea of how much he eats, they wouldn't want to go anywhere near him, especially with food anywhere near them. He's been known to sit near people eating lunch and stare at them with those huge eyes of his until they hand over something. I think he's put on a good three or four pounds in the last few months. I've also heard rumors that he sneaks food from the kitchens at school during classes. Daisuke hasn't said anything to _me_ if he has, but I wouldn't be surprised either way. 

"Well, what about this one?" We're still not quite close enough to see inside the room, so who else could be there who has a Digimon? None of his family do, yet. Maybe Saito and Candmon came to visit? Though I wouldn't really call Candmon _cute_ myself. He's virtually a human-sized candle, after all. 

"Sorry, he's one of a kind, too," Ken's quiet tones are completely unmistakable. So he did beat us here. Stingmon must have given him a lift, just like I was thinking. 

The nurse, or whoever it is that wanted one of the Digimon, just sighs. "And you probably wouldn't want to leave your friend, would you?" 

"I'll never leave Ken!" Wormmon declares quite firmly, and I can almost see him snuggling against his partner as he does. I think he'd live inside of Ken's skin if he could get away with it. The only pair I've seen who are even half that close are Yamato and Gabumon. Tailmon and I are good friends, but there's something so very _special_ about the bonds between Yamato and Gabumon and Ken and Wormmon. I could never start to figure them out, though sometimes I want to. 

Just as we get to the half-opened door, it swings open all the way, and a nurse steps out carefully backwards. "Well, I'll be back later to check on you, Daisuke. Be careful, and try not to get hurt again. Your little friend there is too dangerous to let back in here! His eyes alone qualify him as a lethal weapon!" I'm just a little nervous when she turns and looks right at us. Is she going to tell us to get out and wait until there's less company there for Daisuke? She leans back into the room before she says anything to us, though. "Looks like some of your other friends are here! Don't blow the place up, all right?" 

Before she can get an answer, she's already heading down to the nurse's station, and passes us with a polite nod and an amused smile. She's not that old; I think she's maybe a couple of years older than Jyou. Before she passes by us, there's a sort of wiggle in one of her pockets, and a small green head peeks out. She's got a Pabumon! No wonder she didn't say anything! Those of us with Digimon partners, whether we're Chosen or not, always stick together. It's become almost a tradition in the last three years, and I'm glad of it. 

With that little mystery cleared up, we head inside, and the first thing I see is V-mon curled up beside Daisuke on the bed, both of them grinning at the door, and V-mon also wearing his 'I'm too cute, don't you wish you were me' look. That explains a lot of what we'd heard. The fact the nurse has a partner explained the rest of it. 

"Hey, guys!" Daisuke waves the second he can see us and motions for us to come on in. Ken and Wormmon are in one seat near him, while Shuu is standing up from the other, and Jun is right beside him. Daisuke looks over at them as Shuu gets to his feet. "Are you guys going already?" He doesn't sound all that happy about it, either. I knew he liked Jun more than he is ever going to admit to anyone, much less Jun herself. Good thing he doesn't have to. She already knows. 

"We have to." Jun tells her brother, coming over to ruffle his hair. He pouts a little, and I realize only then that he doesn't have his goggles on. They must be around here somewhere, since he had them when he got in the ambulance. "Sorry about it, but we can't stick around forever. Mom and Dad are going to want to know that you're feeling better, and dinner's waiting, too." 

He groans a heartfelt groan. "You're going to have something _good_, I bet, and I'm stuck here with hospital food!" 

"Well, next time don't get exploded," Wormmon suggests in that sweetly reasonable voice of his, and Ken laughs a little, rubbing the back of his partner's head. 

"I don't think Daisuke planned on this happening in the first place," he reminds him, waving politely to Shuu and Jun as they leave. "But I think I can probably bring you in something edible, Daisuke. Just eat what they give you, and try not to let on I did it." 

Deep brown eyes light up at the very thought of real food. I almost can't imagine Ken breaking rules like this, but he did make the offer. "You'll bring me _food_?" I've got to remember that. He can get pretty hyper over food. Maybe Yamato can teach me how to make some things. It would be kind of nice to have Daisuke reacting like that to something that _I_ made. I've never had anyone act like that because of me before. It looks as if it could be fun. 

Once he's been reassured that Ken really will bring him something that wasn't made here in the hospital, Daisuke notices the rest of us are really here. He saw us, of course, but now he's really _noticing_ us. I think he looks a little more warmly at me than the others. It might just be my imagination, but I still think it anyway, and I'm glad of it. He was still a bit out of it when I was here this morning. I'm really glad to see that he's doing so much better. At least I don't blush or anything when he looks at me. That would just be too silly. 

"So, I've heard you two have a date this weekend?" Ken raises one eyebrow in that way he has, looking from me to Daisuke and back again, and I'm quite certain I'm turning kind of red. The others have heard already, but that doesn't mean it's not a little embarrassing to have it said like that. Ken has a way of saying things sometimes that just makes someone blush, and I can tell he's not even trying to. It just _happens_. 

Daisuke pokes at his best friend, grinning. "And what about you? You said that _you_ have a date then, too. So spill. Who is it? How long have you two been going out? Why didn't you tell us before?" 

Ken has a date? When did this happen? He really has those 'deer in the headlights' look perfected. So does anyone who has ever spent any time around Daisuke and his questions. He finally manages to say something, though. "I told you already I wasn't really going to say who it was. We're still not sure about this." He's even more red than I am. I can't blame him, either. There's nothing half as embarassing as an unsure relationship. That's what Sora tells me, anyway. And Miyako. And Mimi. And a lot of other people I know. "But if you see us Saturday, then you'll know who it is. Or if you don't, if this does work out, we'll let you know." 

"Aww, come on, Ken!" Daisuke has his _pout_ perfected. How can he do something like that? And why is it so _adorable_ when he does? "How are you going to know if it works out? If you get married? What if it doesn't? You're not going to keep it from us _forever_, are you?" 

Ken has turned this most amazing shade of red. "No, I won't. I just...now's not...I..." 

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Daisuke grabs onto Ken's shoulder and sort of leans closer, dropping the pout and just looking worried. "You don't have to say anything until you want to. I was just teasing you, you know that." 

"Yes, I know," Ken smiles just a little and squeezes Daisuke's arm warmly. "She might be able to make my recital Thursday, so you might see her there." A bit of a mischievous twinkle glimmers in his eyes. "But I won't tell you who she is if you don't _then_. You'll still have to wait until Saturday." 

Before Daisuke can start that teasing wail of his, Ken stands up, still holding Wormmon. "I'd better go get that food for you. It's going to be dinner time sooner than you think, and you're probably hungry after a day of hospital food anyway." 

Daisuke gives a very theatrical shudder and nods. "You have _no_ idea." Ken just smiles and slips out, his thin frame letting him go past us all without anyone having to move too much. Indeed, as quickly as he goes, we don't even have the time to move even if we'd needed to. 

I settle down in Ken's chair, while Miyako grabs the one that Shuu had been in before they left. "Are you really doing better, Daisuke?" I want to be sure of that. I know what they said before I left, but if they found something else out afterwards, I want to know about that, too. 

"Sure am! The doctor says I can go home in the morning." He grins, sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Except for some bumps and bruises, and the slightly bandaged shoulder, he looks the same as he always does. "But there is some bad news." He pulls the longest face possible. 

Iori frowns some as he steps closer, worried. "What do you mean?" 

For a few seconds, Daisuke almost looks as if he's going to burst into tears. I wouldn't put it past him, especially not after what he says next. "I have to go back to _school_ tomorrow, too!" 

**

To Be Continued

**


	13. Duties of Friendship

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies   
**Chapter Title:** Duties of Friendship   
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.   
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, with some hints of Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x (unnamed person).   
**Notes:** I edited this chapter. It does not precisely require a reread, as all I did was smooth things out and tighten them up a little.   
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget._

It sure is good to have everyone here. I'm glad the nurses haven't been giving them a hard time about all being in here at the same time. Maybe it had something to do with us being the Chosen, or with Ken being so famous. I dunno, I just know that I'm glad they're here. Even if I have to go back to school tomorrow, being here and now with them makes up for it. 

Of course Ken bringing in something decent to eat wouldn't hurt either. I hope he hurries back, before I start thinking about nibbling on whatever's handy. This sheet doesn't look all that bad, now that I think about it, and if I squint and turn my head, the pillow sort of looks like a big marshmallow. 

"So what have you been doing other than nothing?" Takeru asks, looking more than a little curious. I wish that Ken hadn't mentioned our date in front of them. I'd wanted to reserve that information for myself, at least where Takeru is concerned. Oh, well, it's not so bad. No one did anything like 'you can't possibly date her!'. So maybe they already knew. Hikari could've told them, and probably did. 

"Being bored out of my skull. I don't _ever_ want to have to spend a whole day sitting here without anything to do!" I could at least have something to write with or read or something. I don't read the same way Takeru or Ken do, but at least it would be something to keep my brain occupied. The television isn't cutting it at _all_. 

"I wish I'd been able to leave you your D-Terminal," Hikari apologizes, putting it on the table near me. "But I did kind of need it today." 

I just shrug; she needed it more than I did, after all. I'm not even sure if they would have let me keep it, much less use it, while I've been here. "Hey, no problem. Who was I going to e-mail, anyway?" Just about everyone I could would be in school or at work anyway, and Koushirou hasn't finished installing the Internet surfing upgrades. Not to mention that what I've wanted to do all day is be _outside_. Can't do that with a D-Terminal, even with some of the new graphics programs Koushirou and Miyako have been working on getting there. 

"Anything fun happen at school while I wasn't there to watch it?" Geez, this is why I don't like to visit people in hospitals myself. What can you really talk about? It was different with Ken; we can talk about anything and everything. It was even different with Jun; she and Shuu kept on teasing me about my date. But with everyone else, sometimes I just can't _think_ of what to talk about, and babbling is all that happens. 

I did find out how they knew: Yamato, the sneak. He called her up to ask what kind of things I like eating. At least he's taking my request to make things for the date seriously. I know some guys who would've thought I was joking and would've ignored me. The jerks. I'm still willing to shop for anything he might need if he wants me to. Though it might take me a bit longer than I thought at first to find anything, at least for the first day or so, until all this stiffness gets out of me. 

I bet Yamato called up Taichi too, so he could find out what Hikari likes. This is going to be one awesome date. All we have to do is live through the week leading up to it. The chances on that looked better before I ended up in the hospital, though. I know we can still make it. It's just going to be one of the more _interesting_ weeks we've ever had. 

"Nothing but the usual stuff." Takeru says as he leans against the wall where we can still see each other, Patamon perched on his shoulder. I bet he won't be able to do that much longer. The little guy's getting stronger and stronger, and pretty soon he'll be Angemon all the time. It'll be a lot of fun to see how Takeru deals with that. "So, I hear you and Hikari have a date this weekend?" 

I really wonder if it was Hikari who told him first or did he find out just now when Ken said something. He doesn't look surprised enough for it to be recent information, so Hikari has to have done it. 

"Yup. We're going to have dinner in the Digital World, then go for a walk." I try not to sound too smug. I don't know how successful I am. No one's rolling their eyes, so I must've managed it pretty well. Good for me! I should practice this more often. I hope I can have things to be smug about but not _look_ smug about more often. 

Hikari looks a little bit amused, and I wonder why. Is it because of me? Or because of something else? "What time are you going to show up, Daisuke? I need to know when to be ready." 

Oops. I hadn't thought about that. I'm pretty sure I look surprised, too. It's hard to be certain, since the mirror is set off to the side where I can't see myself at the moment. "Um..." Come to think of it, Yamato will probably need to know too, so he knows when to get ready. Why didn't I think about this last night? Why didn't he _ask_ me about it last night? Sometimes I wonder about me and my friends. There's got to be a good time for it. When would be a good dinner time? Yeah! I got it! "Seven o'clock good for you?" Not too late, not too early, it's about when we normally eat at our place anyway. It should do perfectly. 

She seems to think about it for a couple of minutes, then nods, a cute little grin appearing. "All right. I'll be ready." 

Miyako leans over to tap Takeru on the shoulder right about then, and she looks pretty happy about something herself. "Did you tell them about _our_ date?" Huh? What the heck? When did this happen? Why wasn't I told? Why does all the really _fun_ stuff happen when I'm not there to know about it? How dare it happen without me knowing about it right then! That's against the rules! It's not allowed! 

On the other hand, the chance to see Takeru looking about as red as a beet doesn't happen every day. So this isn't all bad. I lean over and poke at Takeru myself, or at least wave a finger in his general direction. "So when did this happen? What are you to going to be doing?" I know I'm being rude, and I'm fine with that. They shouldn't be teasing me while I'm in the hospital, right? I'm fully within my rights, and they know it. 

"Last night." Takeru just blushes even more, and throws a quick glance to Hikari. I wonder what _that's_ about. I'll have to ask her sometime when I'm not in here and when everyone else isn't here too. "And we're just going out to the movies and probably something to eat somewhere. There's a pretty good restaurant, the Emerald Dragon, downtown that I've heard some good things about." 

Yeah, that sounds about right for Takeru. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I have to tease him. It's part of my job as his friend. 

"When is it?" Iori asks in his quiet voice. I'd almost forget he was here, if he didn't speak up every and then. He can be like that sometimes. I've learned to listen when he does talk, though. He's threatened to smack me on the head a couple of times if I don't. I think he'd do it, too. He wouldn't have a few years ago, but that was a few years ago. I'm glad that he's back from that retreat with his grandfather. He looked like he could use the break before they left. But he looks a lot happier now, and more rested. 

"Saturday night," Miyako looks pretty happy about the whole thing too. I kind of wonder just how long she's been waiting for this. And I wonder who asked who. Maybe I'll find out. 

"So, it looks like everyone's gonna be having some fun Saturday night, then," I declare as happily as I can. This is just getting better and better. Who knew this weekend was going to be so cool? 

Takeru just looks at me like I'm a bit on the weird side. I got used to that look a long time ago, though. "What are you talking about?" Oh, he can't have missed it. It's just so obvious. But I'll point it out. It's one of those friend-duties. 

"Me and Hikari, you and Miyako, and Ken and _someone_ all have a date on Saturday night. I mean, it's not going to be all in the same place and probably not the same time, but we're still all going to be dating that night. I don't think it's ever happened before." 

Iori laughs a little, and shakes his head. What did I say that was so funny? "I'm sure that other people have had dates on the same night before, Daisuke." 

"Yeah, spoil my fun, why don't you?" I don't care if I'm pouting. I have a right to pout. It's just one of the cooler things I can remember happening, and he's wanting to spoil it with logic. Logic. Bah. Who needs logic? 

Well, Ken probably does. He likes that kind of thing. And I guess Jyou does, since it would help in doctor stuff. Looks like Iori does too. But that doesn't mean _I_ have to like it. I'm just going to enjoy all six of us, whoever that sixth person is that Ken is dating, having fun on the same night. 

In fact, that's really what I should be thinking about, how to find out who Ken is dating. Let's get down to some questions. "So, does anyone know who Ken's been seeing? I know you heard what he was saying before he left." 

"I don't." Hikari is the first one to reply, and she looks almost as confused as I am. "I didn't have any idea he was seeing anyone." 

"Neither did I." Miyako isn't quite pouting, but it's the next thing to it. "Why didn't he say something?" 

"You know Ken." I wave it off a little. As curious as I am, the more I think about it, the more I don't want him to just tell us. That wouldn't be any fun at all. We're going to have to figure it out on our own, even if that means not knowing who it is until he _does_ tell us. And he will, I know he will. 

But I'd still rather find out for myself first. It would just be so much cooler that way. What else are best friends for, if not to skulk around and find out secrets? That's our job, if our friends won't tell us what we need to know. It's not as if I hid it from him when I asked Hikari out! But he's kept it from me that he even liked someone, much less that he was _dating_ someone! Maybe I should remind him what it means to be a best friend. He seems to have lost his manual. 

"Well, if we really want to try to find out, anyone up for stalking around his apartment building?" Miyako looks ready to take up her own suggestion right then and there. I'm all for skulking around, and I think this just might be the right way to start. We could always tell Ken that we got word of an evil Digimon invasion and were trying to look out for him. He might even believe it, if Hikari or Takeru told him. I wonder how hard it would be to convince them. I'll have to think about it. 

Speaking of convincing Ken of things, how long is it going to take him to convince people to sell him food things and bring them back here? If he had to, he could smuggle them in with Stingmon, couldn't he? I know I could with XV-mon, so he _has_ to be able to. It wouldn't be that hard. They could just hover outside the window and hold the stuff while he comes back inside to my room and gets it from them. So what is taking him so long? Where's the food? If he waits too much longer, they're going to bring around that hospital ick and make me eat it! I don't think I could stomach it once more. Once, for lunch, was enough. Honestly, it was really too much. I don't want to think about what they gave me. Anything Ken brings is going to be an improvement. 

I hope nothing's happened to him. If today is any kind of clue as to what is going to be going on for the rest of the week up until our date, I don't know if I can take it. I don't _want_ all of us winding up in the hospital for who knows what kind of accidents. I really don't want to find out who Ken's date is by checking to see who comes to see _him_ there if something happened to him. If there's a chance I can see who they are at the concert, then that's the chance I want to take. 

I'd better keep my mind on other things or I'm going to start freaking out. Luckily, I know just what to start pestering someone about. "So, Takeru, you and Miyako have a date? Whose bright idea was that?" Ah, the fun things a friend can get away with. 

"Well, if you have to know, it was Hikari's," he tells me. Huh. I hadn't thought of her as the matchmaker type. I guess anything is possible. I should know that. I, really, of _all_ people, should know that. 

"What made you think of _them_ getting together, anyway?" I have to know these things. I'm not nosy. It's my job as a friend. Really. Who wouldn't believe me? Aren't I right? 

She looks a little antsy on that one. Maybe I shouldn't press her for it. Now that I think about it a little, I don't really have to know everything about them. That doesn't mean I don't _want_ to know, I just don't have to. "I just thought they'd be able to have a date together without killing each other or being bored to death." 

Yeah, I can see that. Hikari's just that kind of person. One of them probably called her up and was going on about being lonely and she suggested the other one for a date. What a girl. This is one of the reasons I like her so much. She always thinks about other people more than she does about herself. She'll work herself into an early grave doing that one of these days. 

I'll have to see if I can get her to stop and think a little about herself sometime. Just enough so she can get some rest and have some fun. I think Miyako's tried before, so it _is_ possible. She just needs to be reminded about it every now and then. I guess this is a 'now'. Or would it be a 'then'? It's hard to say, and I can't really seem to bring myself to think about it a whole lot. As it happens, I'm not really thinking about a whole lot of things. It's just too hard to think right now. I know it's not what I'm best at, but I can usually manage to do it. But not now. 

Oh, great. This isn't what I wanted. I'm starting to get tired, and I might miss Ken and the food when they come back! I don't want to miss the food. I don't want to miss Ken, either. But Ken will be around longer than the food will. If I don't eat it when it gets here, then some of the people around this hospital might find out that it's here and either take it for themselves or throw it away. Probably take it for themselves and eat it at lunch. It's what I'd do. I think. I don't want to believe that I'd steal a good lunch from someone stuck in a hospital, unless they'd die if they ate it. I'm not in danger of death from eating a decent batch of food, though. I think they just want me to suffer, since I didn't get too badly blown up in the explosion. I might be wrong, but that's what's happening anyway. 

Of course I could just be overreacting because I'm hungry and hospital food is a punishment in and of itself, no matter what kind of accident or being sick sends you here. 

"Wake me up when Ken gets back?" I ask Hikari. She just smiles and nods some. I know I can trust her. Now if I can just trust Ken to get back here with the food before too long, everything will be fine. 

At least sleeping will make the time go by a little quicker until then. I wish I could stay awake long enough to talk to everyone else some more, but I'm just too tired right now. We can all talk to each other once I'm out here anyway. It won't be all that long. Until then, what I need is a really good nap. So that's what I'm going to take. 

**

To Be Continued

**


	14. While He Was Sleeping

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies   
**Chapter Title:** While He Was Sleeping   
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.   
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, with some hints of Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x (unnamed person).   
**Notes:** I edited this chapter. It does not precisely require a reread, as all I did was smooth things out and tighten them up a little.   
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget._

Daisuke has barely closed his eyes when I remember I've got his schoolwork in my bag, just waiting to be given to him. I'm not going to wake him up, though. He needs this rest. He says he's going home in the morning, and if he really wants to, he'd better be ready for it. The homework can wait until tomorrow, when he's not going to have much else to do other than this. 

V-mon's already asleep curled up next to him, and I really wish I had brought my camera with me. That would make the most beautiful picture, one I'd like to give him. Maybe I can try to get it some other time. It wouldn't be quite like _now_, but still, it would be pretty anyway. 

Everyone else is being so quiet. None of us want to wake him. I don't even know how much longer we're going to stay. As much as I'd like to be here for a while, there are things that we all have to do, and they won't just let us stay here forever, unfortunately. 

"Do you think I should leave the ramen here for him?" Miyako murmurs, tapping the bag she's had slung over her shoulder. I'd almost forgotten that she was going to bring some with her. She didn't forget, though. Not that I thought she would. 

Takeru tilts his head, thinking about it, with that little frown between his eyes that always crops up whenever he's thinking about something. "Probably. Whatever Ken's bringing won't last him all night. You know Daisuke's appetite." 

No kidding. Especially if the only other things he's going to have are hospital food. I know _I_ wouldn't want to eat nothing but that for an entire day. I know, because I _didn't_ want to eat just their food when I was in for my appendix. 

"Yeah, I think so." I add in my voice, and Miyako grins more and more widely. Everyone likes to be appreciated, and Miyako is no different from anyone else when it comes to that. 

Iori, however, looks as if he has a different view of the subject. "Shouldn't we ask first if he can have normal food? There might be some kind of reason for it..." 

"I think it'll be all right." Takeru shrugs a little. "He just bumped his head and got scraped up some, I think. Oh, and his shoulder. I don't think that'll mess up his stomach. Besides, Ken wouldn't have went to get him something if it wasn't all right." 

I don't know myself, but there's another way of looking at it. "Daisuke's probably going to sleep a lot until tomorrow morning anyway, so I don't think he'll eat anything we do leave for him. He'll need to cook the ramen anyway, and I _know_ they won't let him do that." 

Miyako stares at me some, confusing touching those brown eyes of hers. "Then what did I bring it for if he can't eat it?" She sounds more confused than anything else, and I can't blame her. We should have thought about that when we were trying to decide what to bring. 

"So he'll know we were thinking about him, of course." I remind her, and she flushes. She's not quite as thoughtless as she has been in the past, but once in a while, she does have a mild relapse. Nothing wrong with that, of course. It's part of her charm. After all, _I_ didn't really think about Daisuke needing to cook the ramen myself, and neither did Iori or Takeru. So if blame needs to be assigned, there's more than enough going around for all of us. If 'blame' is even the right word. I'd call it more just people being people. 

I wonder when Ken's going to get back here. Whatever he brings, I know Daisuke's going to eat it, just by the way I hear his stomach rumbling once in a while. It's either his stomach growling or V-mon snoring, and I really hope it's not that last one. It's way too loud for that to be a stomach. It's almost like a wild animal. Or at least a very loud Child Digimon. I hope Ken thinks to bring enough for V-mon as well. If Daisuke is hungry, V-mon has to be too, and if one of them being hungry is scary, then both is downright _terrifying_! 

Miyako pulls out the containers of ramen and stuffs them quickly into the drawer on his bedside table. We'd better let him know that they're in there, so he doesn't go off in the morning and forget about them. That would be just the kind of thing to happen too. Whoever had this room next would get a heck of a surprise in that case, or the nurses would, if they checked the drawer first. 

"Guys, we're going to have to go soon." Takeru murmurs it quietly, not wanting to wake Daisuke up. He doesn't have to list the things he has to do. We all have the same things, more or less, but none of us want to just leave Daisuke sleeping here. Besides, he asked to be woken up when Ken got back. We can't just _not_ do that. 

"Once Ken gets back," I reply, casting a glance towards the door. He can't be too much longer. I wonder just who it is that he's seeing. Maybe he ran into them and that's what's absorbing his time? No, even if he did, he wouldn't make Daisuke wait like that. He might be thinking about bringing them along just to surprise Daisuke by an early revelation, though. "He shouldn't be too much longer." I hope Ken's not going to make a liar out of me. 

I wonder what else is going to happen the rest of the week. It certainly started off with a bang, to use a Daisuke-phrase. At least he's going to be all right. Though I think he might have to skip soccer practice tomorrow. He's really not going to like that. I bet anything he'll try and watch anyway. That's like him. He'll avoid school like it carries a fatal disease, but just _try_ to make him miss soccer practice. It can't be done. 

Iori looks towards the door nervously. He, too, isn't as uptight as he was a few years ago, but he still likes things to be a little ordered and regulated. He probably has kendo practice with his grandfather, too. He can survive his schedule being a little off, but I think it makes him nervous. 

"I think I hear something," he says, and goes over to the door, peering around the corner. Indeed, a moment later he looks back in, relief written all over his face. "It's Ken. Another nurse is oohing over Wormmon." 

Ken's got a lot of experience at getting past people who are doing that. Almost everyone who doesn't have a Digimon of their own, and a few who do, want to take the time to admire his partner. I can understand it. Wormmon, no matter his stage at the time, is probably a top contender in the Most Adorable Digimon contest. It only takes a few more moments before he's right there again, a bag of fast food in one hand, with a drink in the other. He looks fondly over at the bed, his lips twitching ever so slightly into a smile. "I thought he'd fall asleep before I got back." 

He comes over and sets everything he has except Wormmon, who is perched behind his neck and clinging carefully with his pods, on the bedside table. "Come on, Daisuke, wake up. I brought you something to eat." 

Daisuke's eyes are open before the last word has fully faded away from my hearing, and he sits up as quickly as if he hadn't been asleep to start with. "Thanks! You're the best friend _ever_!" He reaches for the food with the same kind of enthusiasm that men parched in the desert reach for water. 

"My pleasure," is all Ken says, but I can see the appreciation in his eyes. It's hard to believe some days that Ken was ever the Digimon Kaiser or that he tried to kill Daisuke several times. Thank goodness those days are long over with and all we have to worry about are the occasional attacks of random evil Digimon who think they can take over the world with us sitting back and twiddling our thumbs. But to see those two hanging out as if it never happened in the first place is always amazing. 

Takeru clears his throat a little and starts to move away from the wall, raising one hand to steady Patamon as he does. "We're going to have to go, Daisuke." 

He pouts. He actually pouts again. Even with having seen it before, I still can't believe how cute it looks on him. He _has_ to have practiced it to make it look like that. "Already? You just got here." It's not entirely true, but we haven't really had the chance to talk as much as we'd like. 

"Well, we do have homework and other chores at home," Iori points out reasonably, and Daisuke pouts even more. Before he can say anything, Iori motions to the bag at my feet. "You've got homework too." 

The way Daisuke's face falls is almost amusing, but I hold back a giggle. You'd think it was the complete end of the world or something. I pat him on the hand briefly. "Don't worry, I bet they won't mind too much if you're a little late handing it in. It's not that hard, anyway." 

He looks up at me, and I'd almost swear he has _tears_ in his eyes at the thought of homework. Or the thought of something, anyway. "I can't even get away from this stuff while I'm in the hospital!" 

"That's the way it works, Daisuke," Ken chuckles some as he sits back into the chair he'd vacated earlier. None of us even bothered to sit in it while he was gone. "I can stay and help you with it, if you want." 

"Thanks!" Daisuke grins wildly, and spoils the whole effect by sucking hard on the soda Ken brought him with one hand and feeding some pieces of sushi to V-mon with the other. "That's really great, Ken." 

"You two have fun," I tell them, getting up and picking the bag up. For a moment, Daisuke almost looks as if he wants me to forget to give him the things inside. What am I thinking, of course he wants me to forget. But I won't. I carefully pull the books out and set them near him. "See, it's not all that much, and you'll be able to study for the biology test some more. It wasn't that hard. You should pass it." 

I'm not exactly lying. _I_ didn't find the test all that hard. But biology isn't Daisuke's best subject, and probably never will be. He wouldn't take it if it wasn't mandatory. I suspect he will enact a ritual destruction of his textbook once the class is over with and he can move on to something else. 

"If Ken helps me," Daisuke mutters, throwing a hopeful look at his friend. Ken just smiles; there's no way he wouldn't help. Then Daisuke looks back at us. "Well, I know you guys don't _want_ to leave..." He's grinning, I can tell, even though he looks about as sober as Daisuke ever looks. 

"We'll see you tomorrow, Daisuke," Iori says, bowing briefly towards him. "Don't study so much you forget to rest; I know you want to go home." 

Daisuke rolls his eyes. "When have I ever studied so much I forgot to sleep?" 

He has a point, and Iori's smile recognizes that fact. We all tell him good-bye, except for Ken, who starts to look through one of the books that I've put there for the assignments I've marked. 

"Take care of yourself, Daisuke." Takeru waves briefly and starts out of the room, Miyako and Iori echoing the same thing, with Miyako adding in the location of the ramen, and following shortly after. I stay there for an extra few moments, just looking at him. I think it makes him nervous, since he starts to look back, the faintest hints of red on his cheeks. 

"Um...you should probably..." I don't think he wants to _tell_ me to go, really. I wouldn't really mind sticking around for a little while longer, if I didn't need to go home. My parents might understand. Taichi would understand. But it's just not the right _time_, and I don't care if that makes sense or not. 

"Yeah, I know," I nod a little and shift towards the door carefully. I'm taking my time on this leaving thing, when I should really do it and be done with it. "I'm really looking forward to this weekend, Daisuke." I grin some and step towards the door some more. "Don't do something stupid and _not_ be there, okay?" 

I really think he's blushing now. Daisuke is blushing. Who knew he still could? It doesn't exactly match his hair, which has gotten a little darker red over the last year or two, but it doesn't exactly clash, either. "I won't! I mean, I won't do something stupid...I'll be there! Really!" 

"See you tomorrow, then," I pause for a moment, searching for something else to say that will put off the inevitable leaving for a little while longer. "I know you said you're going home tomorrow, but are you coming to school too?" 

He shakes his head almost at once. "I don't think the doctor's going to let me right away. Not with my shoulder hurting like this." He pokes at it some, and winces. I want to tell him not to do that, but I think he figures it out kind of quickly. "But I'm going to be there for soccer practice, even if I have to just sit on the benches and watch!" 

That was exactly what I expected to hear. Daisuke's going to be just fine. If he can still think about soccer and make plans to be there, then I know I'm right. 

"I'll see you later, then." I wave at him and go on out the door, trying to catch up with the others. I hate the empty feeling I get whenever I leave someone behind in a hospital room. At least he has Ken and Wormmon there to talk to, and V-mon. It's not as bad as it could be. But that doesn't make it any easier to do, no matter what. 

I don't do a lot of talking as we head out of the hospital and get ready to spread out to our respective homes. I can't really say if I'm thinking much of anything, but I don't know if I'm _not_ thinking. It's all very confusing, and I wish all of this hadn't happened, for a lot of reasons. This would be so much of a nicer afternoon if I'd eaten lunch with Daisuke and the others, just like usual, and we'd all sat around talking about what we were going to do the next time we all went to the Digital World, or Ken's concert, or this coming weekend, or anything but Daisuke being in the hospital. 

"If you want to talk about anything, Hikari." It's Miyako, and she looks worried when she looks at me. All of them do, really. I wonder what's on their respective minds. "You can just call me, you know that, right?" 

"Sure...but what's wrong with _you_ guys? You're acting like you expect me to throw myself out a window or something." I don't know if that's the right way to say it, but I can't think of how else to describe the looks they keep giving me. 

Tailmon sniffs a little, preening a paw. "As if I'd let you be that stupid." I ruffle her fur a little, and she swats at me gently. "And you'd better not ever forget your things again, either." She says it in a way that indicates she's blaming herself a little for me not having them earlier. I'll have to talk to her about that when I get a chance. Maybe once we get home. 

"You just looked as if you were down about something," Takeru tells me, some of the worry easing away from his face. "That's all." 

"I just don't like leaving people alone in hospitals, that's all. I mean, I know Daisuke's not alone, but I can't help it." I can't remember if I've told them that before. Well, no time like the present, I suppose. "I've always hated _being_ alone in them, and it's worse when I've got to leave someone I'm visiting. They're so..." I just shudder, and can't figure out how to finish the sentence. No one seems to mind, though. 

Iori nods at me briefly in understanding. "I know just how you feel." I wonder if he has any bad hospital memories, and I'm not sure if I want to find out right now. For now, I just want to go home. 

So that's where Tailmon and I go. 

**

To Be Continued

**


	15. Day's Ending

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies   
**Chapter Title:** Day's Ending   
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.   
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, with some hints of Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x (unnamed person).   
**Notes:** I edited this chapter. It does not precisely require a reread, as all I did was smooth things out and tighten them up a little.   
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget._

It sits there glimmering at me, like a gift from the gods. Or at least a really awesome friend who is almost like a god. I almost want to just stare at it for a few minutes, to be certain that it doesn't vanish or run away. It's food! Real food! Not hospital food! I only look at it for a few seconds more, then tear into it as quickly as I can, wanting it to be digesting before any doctors or nurses can come and try to take it away from me. Hikari hasn't been gone more than ten minutes before V-mon and I finish up everything. I lean back, the most content smile I can possibly have on my face. "Wow. Thanks, Ken." 

"It was my pleasure," he tells me with a smile. He pets Wormmon gently, and it's the weirdest thing in the world to hear a caterpillar purring. Or at least some people would think that. Helps not to be some people sometimes. After all, I have a dragon that purrs a lot, but breathing fire isn't exactly his speciality. "Did you want to start on your homework?" 

I make a face. It's a very good face, actually. I've had a lot of practice, so most of my faces _are_ good. "Not really. But I probably should anyway." I didn't really think the school would let me get away from homework for long anyway. I was right, too. I just didn't think they'd sink so low as to ask _Hikari_ to bring it to me. That's so _low_! It's uncalled for! It's just vile! 

Heh, that's one of the words Ken uses. He's rubbing off on me, I think. I bet he'd agree if I asked him. Maybe I will. It could delay the homework for a few more precious seconds. I wonder if I could also pretend to have a headache. Ken would believe it. The question is if I really want to do it. 

"Hey, Ken, do you think you're rubbing off on me?" 

He looks back at me, eyes opening wider in surprise at the question. "I hadn't thought about it like that. I actually thought _you've_ rubbed off on me more. Not that I object." He smiles that little, caring, gentle smile of his, the one that I know hardly anyone else ever sees. Maybe his girlfriend does, but I _know_ that I see it. 

"Why should you?" I grin at him and poke just a little on his knee where I can reach it. I'm glad these chairs are close enough so I can do that. It was one thing to wave a finger at Takeru, but to really be a friend, you have to be able to _poke_ once in a while. "You needed to have _someone_ with some sense of humor rub off on you. Might as well be me, after all." 

Ken chuckles a little. "I suppose so." He pulls everything that Hikari brought closer to him and begins to look through it with an intent look. I've seen him study before and that's the look he gets every time. "This doesn't look all that hard, really." 

"Maybe not to you." I grumble about it automatically. It's _schoolwork_, and I'm in the hospital. "But it doesn't make any kind of sense to me." Even after all that studying I did last night, right now, it's all a mess of words, numbers, and pictures that I don't want to look at. I wish it _could_ make sense, so I could go ahead and be done with it, but I don't expect that to happen any time soon. 

Ken doesn't tell me I should try to do it anyway. I'm glad of that. After all this time, he knows me better than just about anyone. He just continues to look through the pages that the teacher marked. "You could probably see if the doctor will let you delay taking the test for a few more days," he suggests calmly. "You did hit your head pretty hard, and even without a concussion, it won't be easy for you to concentrate, especially with that shoulder." 

I guess I don't have to pretend to have a headache after all. That's fine with me. I wouldn't really want to lie to Ken anyway. I think he'd know if I tried. I always know when he's trying to lie to me, after all. I rub at my shoulder a little, wincing. He's absolutely right about that making it hard for me to think straight. I'm a little surprised I was able to concentrate on the food he brought. Oh, wait, no, I'm not. It was food. "Maybe." I don't think the doctor will write me out of classes and tests for too long, though. It's one of those adult things; I'll have to be back at the books as soon as I can be. 

"I'll see what I can do to set up a study session for you this week," he tells me, still turning the pages. He actually looks _interested_ in this kind of thing. I don't know how he can do it. I'm not sure if 'it' means looking at that book without getting bored to tears or studying in general the way he does, just sitting there and staring at the pages. Either way, I still don't know how he can pull it off. I couldn't if I wanted to. I certainly can't since I _don't_ want to. 

"Yeah, I guess." At least I'm sure that I'll be all the way put back together by this weekend. I'd hate for any of this to interfere in my date. That's the one thing I'm _really_ looking forward to. I bet Ken's looking forward to his, too. Only I got the impression that whoever he's going to be with, it's not going to be _their_ first date. Lucky guy. He's got the big worry out of the way already. 

Then something else occurs to me. "Ken, you've got your recital on Thursday. You don't have the _time_ to help me get through this, and you've got to be ready for that." There's no way I'm going to let him dump that, either. He just sounds too good when he plays, like some kind of angel or something like that. Well, if angels played pianos. I've never met one, so I don't know what they'd be likely to play, other than maybe harps. I really can't see Ken playing one of _those_. 

Ken looks at me, and he just looks like he's about to laugh. I don't think I said anything that was really _funny_! It's true! Ken could go professional if he wanted to, I think. I'm not sure if he wants to, but he could. I'd be right there cheering him on the whole way, too, and I'd buy his first album and see if I could get it signed, just like Taichi did for the Teenage Wolves when they made their album. 

"Daisuke, don't worry about it. I'm ready for the recital. I'm going to practice some more before then, of course, but I won't be taking away any extra time from it." Well, I suppose. He doesn't plan out his days stuffed from one end to the other with things like he used to, but he is very organized about his time. I've seen both him and Iori setting out their schedules together. It's a very weird thing to see, believe me. But I do make certain they both have a lot of free time. "And I think one good study session will get you through this test anyway. Maybe two if it turns out to be absolutely necessary." 

Blah. Why did he have to mention that thing anyway? Maybe if he stopped talking about it, it would go away and not bother me anymore. That's never worked before, but I don't believe in giving up all that easily. It's got to work like that at least one time. The right time just hasn't managed to show up yet. It will. I have no doubts about it. 

Until then, I could think of a lot of things I could be doing right now, even in this hospital room, that are a thousand times more interesting than staring at a biology book. Just from where I'm sitting I can see a stack of cups, a pitcher of water, and I know I've got some change lurking in my pockets, if I can find wherever my pants are. If I can't come up with something interesting to do out of that, then my name isn't Motomiya Daisuke! 

Speaking of pants, I really want to find out whoever it was that invented this kind of hospital outfit and explain to them it's not that comfortable and it's really embarassing. I'm just glad none of the others said anything while they were here. It was bad enough that Hikari even saw me in it. I guess she didn't think anything about it, though, cause she didn't even giggle or anything. That was so sweet of her. I expect nothing less. That's just what she _is_, along with so much else. I could spend hours and hours describing her and never once use the same words twice. I don't need to, but I _could_. That's the important part. That it's _possible_. 

"So you're going to be going to practice tomorrow?" Ken asks, drawing my attention back to him instead of staring at those cups and thinking about what I can do with them. Maybe I don't need the change to do something fun with them. I might have to think about it a little, but I'm sure I could come up with something. Jun once said I could make an interesting hobby out of nothing but paperclips, twine, and dishwashing detergent. 

She had no idea how right she was. _That_ was a fun two hours, too. 

"Right. Why should I stop that just because I can't do anything with them?" I hope I'm all back in one piece by the time we actually need to play. Who are they going to get my place while I'm still laid up? I bet it's going to be Hara Yuudai, he's been wanting to try out for my spot since the beginning of the year. Coach'll probably want to see how well he can do now that he's got a chance at it. Not that he'll be as good as I am, of course. It won't be for more than a practice or two, because by the time our next game happens, I'll be back on the field. But they'll need someone there while I can't be. 

Ken just nods a little. "Be careful, please. Don't decide that you know better than the doctor and go running off onto the field." 

Like I'd be that stupid. Before I think about it, I've said that out loud to Ken. He chuckles at me. "Yes, and who was it that thought a valid defense of their friends was 'eat me instead'?" He's teasing about that. Good. It's about time he got a little more relaxed about it. HEY! 

"It worked, didn't it?" I grin at him; it feels good to know that he can laugh about some things in the past. I know he doesn't think they're funny, because so much of it isn't, but still, _I_ like that he can feel like this sometimes. And really, that wasn't exactly one of my best examples of good thinking. 

Not that it matters much anymore, that's over and done with, and has been for years. So we skip merrily on to other things: like how to get through this study session. I'd say try to avoid it entirely, but I know Ken better than that. Once he's made up his mind, it's made up, and that's it. Even if this is just a _small_ one, I'm not getting out of this without doing a little bit of work. 

So I do manage to do a few things. I go over some of the basic things that the biology test will cover, and I think I actually manage to remember them a little better than I did after last night. Maybe the explosion knocked some brains into me instead of out? 

I'm so busy trying to remember all of this that I hardly notice when an hour has crept by, much less when dinner is served. I pick at it just enough to make it look as if I ate some before I go back to looking through the books. Even they're more interesting than the hospital's idea of something worth eating. I can't think of many things that wouldn't be more interesting. Even cleaning up Numemon slime would catch my attention faster. 

"I'll fix up some notes for you that should help and drop them by your place after practice, if that's all right," Ken says finally as he starts to get up, gathering his things. "I've got to go, though." He doesn't look any more thrilled about it than I feel. I'm not all that sure if it's possible, but he at least looks it. He doesn't give me any of those stupid lines about getting rest and taking it easy, though. I've heard enough of those. "I'll drop by your place tomorrow afternoon and see how you're doing then." 

"All right." It's great to have friends like this. I don't know how anyone else could live without them. In fact, I can't yet figure out how people can go through lives not having friends and think they're somehow _better_ for it. The way people like to fool themselves is just amazing. Even Ken doesn't understand it, and he understands people better than I ever could, since he's been through that kind of thing. He's said I understand people differently. Maybe I do. I just don't understand _that_. I probably never will. I don't even think that I want to. 

If he's not here, I'm probably going to stare at the books sooner or later until I fall asleep over them, just because there's nothing else for me to do here. I'm going to be so _bored_. I won't understand a single word in them that I don't now, but I'll look at them anyway. If I stare at it long enough, something might seep in. That's what I was thinking last night when I was cramming like a wild thing anyway. I don't know what was whacked into me and what was whacked out, and I probably won't until I actually take the test, but I can hope for enough to stick around to get me to pass. 

I wave a very bored already farewell to Ken as he heads out, Wormmon curled around his neck like the wierdest scarf that ever was, and give the books he left on the chair the nastiest look I possibly can. Three more years at least til I'm out of school. Maybe more, because I'll probably have to go to business college to learn how to run that noodle cart I want. Still, it'll be worth it once I'm all done. And I won't have to learn any biology after that, either. Just all kinds of maths and probably things I haven't figured out yet. But I should be able to work those without much of a problem. If I can't, well, that's what friends are there for, to help out. 

Time's ticking by again, so very slowly. I didn't really notice what time the others got here or left, because the time flew by so quickly. I didn't have to think about it. It was _fun_ time. Now it's just me and V-mon. He's great company, when he's awake. Which he isn't anymore. He dropped off faster than I do when Koushirou's going on about some theory of hyperspace uberwicked thingummies or whatever it is that he goes on about. That's what he usually does once I've stuffed him full of food, and Ken brought enough so we could both eat our fill. Having a partner Digimon kind of ensures that you think of things like that. With more and more people having them, I wonder what the world's going to end up like in ten or fifteen years or more. It should be interesting to see. 

People keep on going by in the hallways, just like they did before my company showed up. Most of them are going the other way now, since it's getting close to the end of visiting hours. I'm glad that Mama and Dad paid for this room to be private. I'll be out of here tomorrow, but while I'm here, I don't have to worry about anyone being scared of V-mon or having to be too quiet because someone else is trying to sleep or other people being just a little too noisy so _I_ can't sleep. I bet they move at least three more people in here before I've gotten out the door good tomorrow. Private rooms are just too expensive to keep them _private_. 

Well, at least I got to talk to my friends, and I had a really good meal that I hope the doctors aren't going to freak out about, so I won't tell them and they won't freak out, and tomorrow it's going to be soccer practice day! Then there will be Ken's concert on Thursday, and there's that mystery of who he's seeing, and then, at last, it will be Saturday, and… 

My first date with Hikari. 

Eep. 

**

To Be Continued

**


	16. To Cheer A Cat

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies  
**Chapter Title:** To Cheer A Cat  
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.  
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x (unnamed person)_   
_**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget._

It feels so strange to be walking this way without anyone but Tailmon. Everyone else had to get home for dinner and homework, just like me, so I don't really feel _lonely_. I don't know what to think about what I feel. Just that this is wrong, somehow.

But the more I think about it, the more I know what's wrong. It's the fact Daisuke's in the hospital, and no matter how stupid it is, I can't help but feel a little guilty. There's no reason I should be. I didn't have anything to do with it; it was just an accident. It could've happened to anyone. It could've even happened to me.

That doesn't make the guilt go away, though. I think it even makes it stronger.

"Hikari?" Tailmon looks up at me as we walk and I look back at her. "I'm really sorry. I should've went with you this morning." Her ears are drooping and her tail is almost dragging the ground.

"Tailmon?" I don't get it. She was fine sleeping in. How could anyone have known something like this would happen. "What do you mean?"

"If I'd went with you, I would've reminded you about your D-Terminal. Maybe we could've gotten help for him faster. He might not be there now…"

I shake my head. This is not good for either of us. "Don't worry about it, Tailmon. It wasn't your fault. And the way he was hurt, he would've had to go to the hospital anyway." At least I'm pretty sure about that.

"Maybe…" She's still drooping, and I feel like doing some drooping myself. We need something to cheer us both up. "What do you think about getting some ice cream before we get home and watch some television before I get started on my homework?" I'll be pushing it, doing that, but I might still be able to get everything finished before I have to go to bed. But if it means Tailmon will have cheered up, that's fine with me.

She looks just a little happier and I start to turn down to where the closest store to our building is. We barely take a good ten steps when I hear a very familiar voice calling out to us. I turn around and see Agumon and Taichi running towards us.

"Hikari! Have you been to the hospital? How's Daisuke? Is he going to be all right?"

When he wants to, Taichi can talk as fast as Miyako can. But I'm used to it, so I can understand him. Not everyone could. "He's going to be fine. They're just keeping him overnight for observation." I list off the injuries he had, and Taichi looks just a little more relaxed.

"Always knew he had a hard head." Taichi grins some when he says that. "So, are you going home?"

I shake my head some. "Not right away. Tailmon and I want to get some ice cream first." I glance a bit down towards my partner, and Taichi looks too. He obviously picks up on the signs of her being upset, since he doesn't say anything else about that.

"Well, I'll see you there, then. I just wanted to see if you knew anything about him yet. I would've e-mailed you, but since you didn't have your D-Terminal with you…" he shrugs a little. He's right, without that I'm pretty much cut off. I really need to pick it up again. You never know when something _could_ jump out of nowhere and try to eat your face off. Sure, I've got Tailmon with me, but even she can be overwhelmed. I don't want to think about it, but it's possible.

Then he grins some more. "You guys are still on for your date, right?" I don't think I like that tone in his voice. He's more teasing than anything, but…this is my big brother. I've been trying so hard not to need to be just like him, but he still likes to be overprotective now and then. I guess it's one of those big brother things.

"Yes, we are. Why don't you see if you can take Chizuru out that night?" I say it as sweetly as I can, but I hope he picks up on the fact I'd really rather not have an extra shadow or two hanging around.

Agumon tugs on Taichi's pants leg and grins up at him. "That would be fun, Taichi! Muysamon and I could do some sparring together!" He and Chizuru's partner get along pretty well, almost as well as Patamon and Tailmon do. I think I have a secret ally. I like that.

Taichi looks a little confused for a moment. I don't think he'd ever thought that we'd work him into a corner, even one that's this small and easy to get out of. "Yeah, maybe I could," is all he says, and I'm all but jumping up and down inside. I don't _know_ if he was trying to figure out a way to sneak along after us Saturday night or not, but if he was, that just foxed it. I know he's not going to try anything with Chizuru around. She's not the type that likes to track her siblings' every little move.

Agumon gives out a little cheer, probably looking forward more to the thought of sparring with Muysamon than anything else. They're not quite the same kind of fighting team that Agumon and Gabumon are, but they do work together really well. Chizuru's gotten herself involves in a couple of our fights, which is only to be expected when you're dating one Chosen Child and your younger sister is another one. Muysamon's really been a big help, too.

"Well, there's ice cream waiting for us. We'll save you some, if you're really good!" I tease him as we start to go along to the store again. "Did you want anything while we're there?"

"Nah, I'm good." Taichi waves some and turns to start back home, Agumon babbling about all the practice he's been putting in and how shocked Muysamon's going to be when they spar this time. I can't count how many times I've heard that coming from Agumon. He never gets tired of it. Even when it's so peaceful, Digimon are still inclined to fight, if only to see who is the strongest. As much as I wish they didn't have to, that's what they do. It's what we do, too, when we _do_ have to.

Maybe that world of eternal peace, with all humans and all Digimon getting along, isn't really possible to have. It would be nice if it was, but it just isn't. There are people who don't want to get along with each other. There are Digimon who don't want to get along with each other. There are humans and Digimon who don't want to get along with the others.

But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying for that kind of peaceful world. What good's a dream if you don't work for it, right? And you're not going to get anything if you don't _try_.

At any rate, the call of ice cream was starting to be a lot more interesting than the call of internal philosophy, so I open up the door to the store and let Tailmon in first. The clerks and the store owner here don't all have Digimon, but a couple of their kids do, so no one objects when she comes in. Maybe a first step towards that peaceful world would just be people accepting that Digimon can go anywhere that a human can. Maybe if Iori ever becomes a lawyer, like he's been talking about, he can help with that somehow. We'll see, I guess.

"Hello, Hikari!" Endo, the clerk currently at the counter, waves at me as we come in, and I wave back. I think I might consider calling her by her first name, if I even knew it, but she's never told me. Maybe she doesn't like it. I've seen that happen before. "Looking for anything in particular?"

"We just want some ice cream." I tell her, smiling some at her. She nods and motions to the freezer section. I've come in here before, so I already know where it is, but that's just what Endo does when I tell her what I want. It's probably just one of those working habits by now. "Thanks!"

"So, what kind do you want?" Tailmon speaks for the first time in what feels like ages when we get over there. She didn't even rouse herself enough to say hi to Taichi and Agumon. I really hope this helps her get out of the dumps.

I look at all the available options, wondering just which ones to pick. There's so many different ones, and a couple of new flavors they've just put out too. "Let's each get one," I suggest. That way we'd both have something that we liked.

Tailmon nods some, and then jumps up to my shoulder so she can have a better look at everything. I steady her with one hand, glad at least that she doesn't grow while in her Adult form. If she grew like a regular cat did, then I don't know if I could keep on holding her like this. If she evolved, she wouldn't need to climb on me at all.

I know she's going to one day. One day I'll have Angewomon with me all the time. That's a little strange to think about. If I have my own apartment one day, where would she sleep? Obviously in a bed, but even a one bedroom place can be expensive. A two bedroom would be even worse. It's something I'll have to think about someday. But that's not today.

It doesn't take very long before we've both picked out our ice creams, and a couple of cold sodas to go with them. Tailmon doesn't drink that very often, since she prefers water, but I suppose this is a special occasion.

That's exactly what Endo asks when we get up to the counter to pay as well. "Something special going on?"

"You could say that." I don't really want to tell all the details. It feels as if this should be private, at least as private as we can given that I'm very sure the incident's going to be in the newspaper, if it isn't already. I haven't looked at any of the evening papers yet to see. It'll be in tomorrow's for sure, somewhere. And on the news. When one of the Chosen Children gets hurt, it makes news. I'm surprised that no one had snuck into Daisuke's hospital room to ask him questions about it. Maybe that nurse with the Digimon kept them out.

We pay for everything and then are on our way to home. I carry the bag, of course, while Tailmon bounds along next to me. She's perking up some, and that's good. It really wasn't her fault at all. I don't like seeing her so unhappy.

"What do you think you and V-mon will do Saturday night?" I ask curiously. I know that V-mon has been seeing Palmon, kind of, sort of. I don't know if that's even the right way to say it. But the times I've seen them together, they do look really friendly.

"I don't know." Tailmon shrugs some. "He might want to see if Palmon's doing anything." There's no hint of envy there. That's good, at least.

"Tailmon…" I hesitate a little on this. I don't know quite how to ask the question. But I think I should. "Have _you_ ever really liked someone? I mean…like Taichi and Chizuru like each other? Or Yamato and Sora?"

From the way she jumps and looks at me, that's a question no one has ever asked her before. "I…not really." She isn't quite looking at me. I don't get the feeling that she's lying. She just doesn't want to say something about it to me.

That's all right with me, though. She deserves her privacy just like anyone else. "Well, if you ever do, let me know, okay?" I laugh, wanting her to know that I'm not going to pry at her about it. "I have to make sure they're good enough for my partner, you know!"

And she laughs back, and nods. "I'll do that." I think I see a hint of sadness in her eyes, but it's gone so quickly that I could have just mistaken a gleam of sunlight for that. It could have been regret, if it were anything. She did grow up with Vamdemon, and despite how light and cheerful and happy she is now, there are still moments that remind her of that time.

A quick ride up in the elevator, and we're finally home. Taichi would have already told Mom and Dad where we were, and they do trust me quite a bit, so I'm not met with anything but a wave and a reminder that all ice cream must be eaten after dinner instead of before it.

"Yes, Mom," I tell her, putting the ice cream in the freezer. I suspected that anyway. It's not that much longer til dinner. I think we stayed longer at the hospital than I thought we had anyway. So once that's done, we can have the ice cream, watch something mindless, and then get around to the homework. If all of that doesn't cheer Tailmon up, then nothing will.

Mom's already putting the finishing touches on dinner as I close the freezer door. "How is Daisuke?"

"He'll be going home tomorrow," I tell her, checking to see what she's making. It all looks so good I can hardly believe it. I wonder if I'll ever be able to cook like she can. From the faces Taichi is making at the sight and smell, even he's a little surprised. I'm not sure what it takes to surprise him, but Mom cooking a good dinner really shouldn't be it.

"Good. He's such a nice boy." After the last day or so, I almost wonder if my mom is happier than _I_ am about this date with Daisuke. It's a little unnerving. Aren't parents supposed to disapprove of every boy that their daughter dates?

Regardless, I start to set the table. That's usually Taichi's job, but as soon as I look at him, he's off, and before I get the first stack of plates, I can hear him babbling to someone. It's Chizuru; I can hear him saying her name a few seconds later. What a surprise. I wonder if I should tell her that he only called her to get out of setting the table. Typical guy.

He's also going to be doing the dishes by himself tonight for this. That's the rule. Whoever doesn't set the table does the dishes. Just because he's seventeen doesn't mean he gets out of doing chores. Mom and Dad made it plain a long time ago: as long as we live in the apartment, we help out with the chores. That's all they ask, and it's not that much. Taichi really helps more than he doesn't, even when he tries to pretend that saving the world should exempt him from it. If that's so, then I shouldn't have to do them either, since I've helped as much as he has.

He can't talk to her as much as I'm sure he'd like to, since almost as soon as I have the table set, Mom starts to bring in the dishes, and dinner's on. I can almost hear the regret in his voice when he hangs up and comes in there.

"Mom, Chizuru and I are going out Saturday night," he says as he sits down. "We're going to see that new horror movie and grab something to eat."

The look Mom gives him is very amused, and he'd all but fidgeting in his seat. "Does this have anything to do with _Hikari_ having a date Saturday night as well?"

"No!" Taichi shakes his head, and Agumon, Tailmon, and I all have to stop ourselves from laughing. Agumon doesn't do a very good job of it, and Taichi tries to give him a dirty look that would come off so much better if my brother weren't blushing as deeply as he possibly could. "What makes you think that?"

"Because we know you, son," Dad says as he comes in to take his seat. "Just behave yourself." If he's talking about the date with Chizuru or whatever things Taichi might have in mind about my date with Daisuke, I can't be certain. Maybe it's both. Dads are like that sometimes. I'm glad that I'll never be one.

Taichi grumbles some as Mom serves up the food, and I shoot a quick look at Tailmon. She's smiling, just a little, and I know that we're going to have a good time after dinner with the ice cream and just relaxing for a little while. Daisuke will be home tomorrow, and then we'll have clear sailing for the rest of the week, until Saturday. There's just soccer practice and that recital of Ken's to work through, and I can't think of anything that could happen then that shouldn't.

Of course I didn't think anything could go wrong with walking to school this morning, either.

**

To Be Continued

**


	17. Practice Time

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies  
**Chapter Title:** Practice Time  
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.  
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x (unnamed person)  
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget._

I can't believe how good the sunlight feels on me. I wasn't even away from the outdoors for all that long. Maybe a day. And I could've opened a window any time that I wanted. But being in a hospital room would've just taken all the fun out of it. Maybe that's why it feels so good now. I'm _free_!

Dr. Maruyama told me that there was nothing wrong with me anymore that a few nights of rest and a few good meals wouldn't fix up. I probably could've told him that. I'm made out of steel, after all. But I don't think he would've believed me.

No matter what, V-mon and I are out of there. Mom and Dad got us this morning, and made me sleep once we got home, just so I wouldn't overexert myself. Like I'd do that. All I really want to do is get over to the soccer field at school and see what the team is doing without me.

"Come on, Daisuke! Hurry up!" V-mon waves a little paw at me, and I laugh some. I don't want to, but I kind of have to take my time. I don't want to risk getting dizzy and falling over and having to go back there. I wish this had happened to someone else. Anyone else. Well, not anyone. There's lots of people I can think of who don't deserve to have this happen to them, other than me. Trouble is, I can't really think of anyone who _does_ deserve it.

Well, maybe it's better that it did happen to me. Like I said, I can take it, and most people couldn't. I'm just tough that way. Always have been.

Seeing the team practice without me is going to be kind of interesting. In the 'I hope this doesn't bore me to death' kind of way. There's all kinds of moves I think of just when I'm watching people play on television, and it's gonna be worse when I'm watching _my team_ play. That's my team. Has been ever since I first got onto it, and I'm not going to let something as stupid as being hurt in an explosion stop me from having fun with them!

Even if the fun just means watching them for a little while. At least Mom and Dad didn't insist on coming with me. I guess they trust V-mon to take care of me if anything does happen. And I've got my D-3 and D-Terminal on me just in case, so if it _does_, either V-mon or someone there can get in touch with the others. I'm all good.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" I tell him, very much amused. We're already almost there. I can't deny that when we passed the station where the explosion happened there's a bit of a twinge. Most of the damage is being repaired already, though Hikari mentioned that someone's car was gone completely. Poor guy. I wonder if I'll ever have a car. If I do, I don't think I'll take it to any gas station where there's even a chance that I could get blown up by a passing Candmon.

There's the school up ahead, and I can already hear everyone else yelling and screaming the way they do during practice. There's the coach. He's lecturing someone. I can't tell who it is just yet, or even what he's saying, but I've heard that tone a hundred times when he's been doing it to me. So it's pretty easy to recognize.

"Hey, everyone!" I bounce up as much as I can. Not as much as I could have last week, but I've been gravely wounded in the line of duty, so they'll have to forgive me. "Ready to give me a show?"

"Should've known you'd show up even if you were on your deathbed, Motomiya," one of the players cracks at me. I just roll my eyes and grin right back at him.

"What do you mean? I'd show up even if I were dead! Then I'd haunt this whole team and you'd never be rid of me!"

The coach shakes his head, breaking off from where he was doing his lecturing. "Motomiya, just sit down in the bleachers and watch. You're not taking part in this. You might get to play next week, if you're up to it, but for now…"

"I know, I know. I've got to stay quiet." I don't like it, but there's not much that I can do. I don't want to spend even more time in the hospital. With V-mon, I settle down on one of the lowest seats and just watch, already feeling a little bored. It'll be fun, but it just won't be the _same_. I'm supposed to be out there with them. And all because a Digimon got a little curious at the wrong time, I'm not.

Well, that's life. It'll happen when you're least expecting it. Maybe this can be someone else's big chance to show what they can do while I'm not there.

Doesn't mean I'm not going to be a little bored watching them do it, though.

Everyone else gets out on the field and splits up into two teams, the coach dictating what they do, going over the current plays that he wants us to refine before our next game. I've been through this so may times I could almost have done this part of the practice from home, just thinking about it.

Back and forth, back and forth they go, with the coach watching them like grim death. It's not that bad to just sit and watch, the more I get used to it, and I can see things that I don't when I'm in the middle of it. Before I realize it, I point out something.

"Yamane's gotten a lot faster. I think he's been working out on the side."

The coach eyes Yamane a little more, and nods. "Right. Not bad footwork, either." That's a statement, not a question. He's not asking my opinion, just telling me what he sees. I kind of like that.

I keep on watching, and while the coach spots flaws faster than I can, most likely because he's been doing this a lot longer, I do spy one or two that he doesn't see. I think that could be because I am used to seeing it from the inside, and he isn't, not anymore. It's really a lot more fun than I thought it would be, doing this.

"Here." The coach shoves a clipboard and a pen at me. "When I tell you to write down something, do it. You can at least be useful while you're here."

He sounds all gruff, but that's just the way he is. He wants us to be the best, so he has to run us into the ground a lot. It's a bit easier to take it when I know all I'm going to be doing is taking notes. Not that I mind all that much when I'm running around on the field, either. Because I want us to be the best too. That's one of the reasons I'm the captain.

I look over what he's already got written down, and most of it's everything I expected. He's already even taken my accident into account, and a couple of notes about who might need to take my place if I'm not ready to go by the time we have our next game. I _am_ going to be. He just doesn't know it yet.

It's still going to be a while until we play Tamachi again. I can hardly wait. Ken and I have played against each other a lot in the past few years, and I know a lot of his moves, just like he knows mine. I tried that sliding kick that I did on him way back when once, and he just jumped over it like I wasn't even there. Then he told me afterwards that since he wasn't the Kaiser now and he didn't have to worry about a convenient injury to give away his identity, he wasn't going to let me slide into him. If he hadn't been laughing when he said it, I might've thought about slugging him a little. Just a little. He is my best friend, after all.

There's lots of other teams to play, and some of them have people who are almost as good as me or Ken. I don't think any of them are as good as Taichi, though. I don't know if he'd agree with me, which is why I haven't told him that. Why should he worry about if I'm right or not? I know that I am, and that's all that I need to know.

But if I really had to, I bet I could get Chizuru and Yamato and Sora to all agree with me. If _they_ did, then Taichi would have to. I make a note of this in the back of my head, in case I ever need it for something. You can never be too sure. Maybe if we're all taken prisoner by some evil psychotic Digimon that wants to play the best soccer player we have, and I need to convince Taichi to do it in order to save our lives, that's the kind of blackmail I'll need. You can never be too careful when it comes to evil psychotic Digimon. Sometimes they want the _strangest_ things.

I should get Takeru to write down some of the adventures we had. It would be awesome to be able to read about them in books or even see them on television. I wonder if we'd be live action or anime. Probably anime, because the kinds of special effects for evolution and stuff would be hard to do in live action, I think. Koushirou might know better than I would.

Only trouble with that is, we don't really know everything all the time. None of us know what Archnemon and Mummymon were doing when they weren't around us, or what went on in the Digital World before Taichi and the first bunch went there. I guess we could talk to Gennai for some of it, but there's still some big gaps. Maybe Takeru could fill those in. I think that's what they call artistic license. I hope he doesn't get it revoked by doing it wrong. He probably wouldn't, though. He's not bad at that writing thing, from what I've read of his stuff.

Yeah, he likes to show it to me. I mean, I'm no critic, but I've pointed out a couple of things that he did do wrong once or twice, so I guess I'll do or something. And he's really good at this writing thing. Makes me wish I could do something creative once in a while. But I'll have to settle for just being the best soccer player I can be, and for having the most awesome ramen cart chain in the world in a few more years. And that's gonna happen, don't you forget it!

I keep on writing down what the coach tells me to when he tells me to put something down. And sometimes I put in my own little notes on it, like when I see a couple of the guys being a little rougher than they need to be. Maybe it's just nerves or something. I guess it's better that they work it off here than in an actual game, but the coach might want to know about it. He likes to know what's going on with us, cause anything could affect the game.

I keep an eye partly on the players, partly on the coach, and partly on anything else that might turn up that's interesting to look at. Which isn't much, since it's a school practice field. But V-mon has fun playing with some butterflies, so that's not _too_ boring to watch when I've got a couple of seconds. He's having fun, which is good. I wonder what he's going to do while Hikari and I are having our date. He's not really interested in Tailmon. I guess maybe he can go see if Palmon's doing something? No idea. Guess I'll figure it out when he actually does it.

"Break it up! Break it up!" I look back over to the team as soon as I hear that, and the coach is there pulling apart two of the guys. They're the same two who I saw being a little rougher than they needed to be earlier. Oshiro and Higa. They do like to scrap around a lot, and they don't necessarily care if the other person wants to or not. I'd call them bullies if they actually shook down younger kids, but since they just like to fight too much, I call them idiots. In a nice way, of course.

"He started it!" Oshiro declares, with Higa shaking his head and declaring right back that it was Shire's fault.

This could go on a while. And with those two, it usually does. I think they like the fighting more than they like playing the game. If there was some sort of boxing team or something like that, they'd probably love it. Only I think they like to fight each other more than just anyone else.

While they're blabbering at each other, I just take the chance to lean back and admire the sky for a little while. It's a very pretty shade of blue, with some puffy clouds skimming here and there. There goes a bird. I am bored out of my mind. What I want to do is get up and run, jump, do _something_ that's actually active and can get my blood pumping. What I have to do is sit here and wait for all of this to be over with.

"Motomiya!" The coach calls, and I sit up, knocking some of the dust off of me. Boring. So bored. "Come on, we're getting back to business."

Wow. How fascinating. Oshiro and Higa don't look all that happy, and I find out why a few moments later: the coach wants them to run laps after practice. _Lots_ of laps. And guess who gets to watch them to make sure they don't cheat or run off before they're done? You guessed it. Me. Looks like I'm temporary coach's assistant.

Maybe I should've thought of something else to do today rather than come down here. I could've went to the park and seen if I could run into any of the others. Or dropped into the Digital World and seen what kind of trouble I could get into there. I wonder if my parents would have let me, since I did just get out of the hospital this morning. Being here's different. There's a Responsible Adult, and V-mon, instead of just V-mon and various Digimon with who knows what kind of levels of responsibility. And not exactly easy access back to a hospital if something _did_ happen to me.

I guess they've got a point, but it doesn't make this that much easier to deal with. It would be nice if there were someone else to talk to. V-mon doesn't bother with understanding the game all that much. It's not that he can't, because he can, I've talked about it enough. He just likes it because I do, and if he can do something else, he will.

They start up again, and the coach is busy concentrating on them much more than he is on me. There's a few blank pieces of paper underneath the one I've been using, and when I've got a few free seconds, I do a little fun sketching. I've done this before. Not very often, cause I don't usually stay still long enough to do it, but it kills a few moments here and there. I'm not a very good artist. I really wouldn't want to do it all the time, but I think I'm going to keep this little thing I'm drawing here.

Well, not keep it for long. There's someone I want to give it to: Hikari. I think she'd like it, and it's sort of cute, in a not skilled kind of way. At least you can recognize it for what it's supposed to be, which is a lot more than you can say for what I drew last year about this time. That was supposed to have been a heart. I'm not sure if anyone else figured out what it was. I heard every kind of guess possible, from a stable to a Digimon to a few other things that didn't even remotely look like it.

But you can tell this is a pair of fireflies, flying around one another. I even put in a set of little lines to describe their flight path. There's some pretty flowers, that I think are pretty at least, that they're flying over, and little dots above that are supposed to be stars. And I put a moon in there too. I'd add in a couple of people who are supposed to be us, but I think I've tortured the poor piece of paper enough.

"Motomiya! Pay attention!" The coach yells at me, and I've got just enough time to snatch up my little drawing paper and stuff it where he can't see it. I hope it doesn't get too messed up before I can give it to Hikari. Maybe I could try to redraw it at home, with some colored pencils. Jun had some in her room and I bet they're still in there. Then it would look _really_ good for Hikari.

"Daisuke!" I jump a little hearing my name, then see her and Tailmon there. Hikari. Wow. It's almost like thinking about her made her show up. That's kinda cool. I wave at her, and suddenly, this whole thing isn't so boring anymore.

**To Be Continued**


	18. A Thousand Words

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies**  
Chapter Title:** A Thousand Words**  
Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.  
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x (unnamed person)**  
Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget._

I can't really say that I'm sure of why I'm going over to the soccer field to watch them practice. I never have before, unless we need to pick up Daisuke so we can go to the Digital World for something. I know he's going to be there right now, watching and probably bored because he can't do anything. He gets bored faster than anyone I know when he just can't move for some reason. If some idiot enemy ever tried to hold him prisoner in a jail cell, he'd find a way to pick the lock inside of thirty minutes, just for something to do.

But, regardless, I'm on the way over here. Tailmon came to school with me today. I don't think she's ever going to _not_ come again. She cheered up a lot after that ice cream and television binge, but that doesn't change the fact she's been here with me ever since. I don't object, either.

I can already see Daisuke where he's sitting. He's doing some kind of messing around with papers or something. I can't get a really good look. I think he's helping the coach. That's what it looks like from here, anyway.

"Daisuke!" I call out and wave to him, and he looks and waves back. "Hey!"

In just a few seconds, I'm up there with him, and Tailmon waves a greeting to V-mon. They start chatting about something a few feet away, and I look at Daisuke. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Better," he shrugs a little. "I'll like it better when I can get out there and do something, though!" He points at the field where everyone is going this way and that. I should know more about soccer, given how many of my friends like it and play it, but it's never really caught my attention.

I finger my camera a little. Maybe I should take some pictures of the team for the school paper. It wouldn't hurt. I wonder sometimes if I should take my photography a little more seriously. It's been a fun hobby for the last few years, and I've thought that I want to be a teacher more than anything else, but at the same time…

"Are you going to take some pictures?" Daisuke asks eagerly. I can't help but smile; he has that effect on people sometimes. And why shouldn't I?

"Sure. I don't suppose you'd like to pose or anything?" I tease a little, and he's already posing before I even finish the question. I really don't know what we'd do without him. Good thing we'll never have to find out.

I take a few shots of him, and some of V-mon and Tailmon together and alone, and then I get the coach to pose a bit. Not for long, he's busy with the players. I can't get any of them to pose until practice is over with. But maybe I can find one of the other people who work on the paper and we can get a nice little article on the team going. The paper isn't usually that much, but we should be able to figure out something. It could help with morale, maybe. That'll be good the next time we go up against Tamachi, whenever that is. They're not quite the powerhouse they were back about three years or so ago, but Ken's still the captain, and Ken is still _very_ good at what he does.

Of course, Daisuke is too, so when we do play them again, I can hardly wait.

A little beep sounds from my pocket, and I pull out my D-Terminal to see what's going on. "Oh, it's from Mimi!" I e-mailed her about Daisuke's accident, but I haven't heard from her except for a brief note of sympathy since then. I hope things are all right with her.

"What's she got to say?" Daisuke doesn't exactly crane his neck over to see what's on the screen, but he is looking awfully hard this way. He can be as curious as ten cats when he puts his mind to it.

I read it over quickly, glad that she didn't write it in English. I'm not all that good at English. I try, but sometimes I just can't get myself wrapped around it the way I should. Maybe she can help me, or Ken can, or someone. She forgot and wrote an e-mail to me in English once. It took me two days to figure out just what it was some of what she said meant.

"She's sending you a little get-well bouquet to your house," I tell Daisuke. That's sweet of her. Sometimes I think Mimi likes for us to get sick just so she can play around with the flowers a little more. I wouldn't ask her that, though. "And she'll see us all Wednesday."

Daisuke looks a touch confused. "She will? She's coming over?"

"Looks that way." I read the note again. "Oh, she's coming for Ken's recital." That's a bit strange. I don't think she's come for too many of the others he's had. It'll be good to see her again. It's been a while.

"Oh. Okay." Daisuke shrugs and turns his attention back to the players. The practice is almost over with, and he's written down a ton of stuff that the coach barked at him. Every now and then he puts down a few more words, and I wonder if some of it is what he thinks. I _could_ read it, but it wouldn't be polite to read over his shoulder. So after I write out a quick reply to Mimi and send it, I look around for anything else I can get a photograph of.

Maybe I really should take this more seriously. Who knows, it could contribute to that peaceful union of Earth and the Digital World that I want so much. If humans see more of the unspoiled peace of that world, they have to want to help it and keep it going, right? And they could see Digimon in their natural habitat, and see how good it would be to be friends with them.

I think I'm going to think about this a lot more. At the very least, I could become a photographer for a kid's magazine, since I do like to work with children. It would combine the best of both.

I like being young. It gives you so many possibilities on what you could do with your future.

"I've got to be getting home," Daisuke says, and he doesn't sound too enthused about it.

"I'll walk with you there." I say it without thinking about it, but I don't regret it when it sinks in what I said. Maybe that was why I came over in the first place. I did miss walking to school with him when the explosion happened. This is kind of making up for it in some way.

Daisuke grins at me even as he's handing the clipboard and pen back to the coach, who makes a few grumbling noises that I suppose are thanks. Before we go, I get a few pictures of the team, and Daisuke insists on posing with them. But then it's time to go on home.

As we're leaving I notice some Digimon were in the stands up above us. I hadn't really noticed before. They come down towards the team, and pair off with who I guess are their partners. "I didn't know so many of your teammates had Digimon."

"Yeah, they just started popping up," Daisuke nods, not seeming to be all that surprised. I guess he wouldn't be. "They usually watch us at practice."

I like that. I usually like it whenever I see Digimon and humans together. It feels so right, and it feels even more right when Tailmon jumps up on my shoulder again and I support her with one hand gently. This really is our destiny. It's what is meant to be.

"Daisuke, have you ever thought about what it's going to be like when our partners evolve up to their next levels permanently?" I've thought about this before, but never asked it. I want to talk to Koushirou or Miyako about it, but the time just never seems to be right

"Not really. I guess I'll have to get a cot or something in my room for V-mon then." Daisuke doesn't appear to worry about it that much. When does he worry? Never that I've seen, not even when death and the destruction of all creation is staring us in the face. That's just how he is. Sometimes I almost wish I could smack him for it. But Miyako would get mad. That's her job.

But the thought of just getting a little cot for Angewomon just doesn't feel right. She's too…I don't know the word. But she shouldn't just curl up on a cot like an overnight guest.

"You don't have to worry about that with me for a long, long time, Hikari," Tailmon tells me. I suppose I should have really asked her first. Wouldn't she know best?

"Why not?"

She bends down a little so she can look me in the eye, and she's smiling. I think it may be something of a sad smile, just a tiny bit, but it's a smile all the same, and I like seeing that on her, especially these days. "I'm not going to evolve to my next level permanently for _years_. It might not even be while…" There she breaks off, and I don't ask her to continue. We both know what it means.

She might not evolve to stay while I'm still alive. We all know there's a difference in human lives and Digimon lives. Digimon are reformatted, they don't die to stay. They come back. I worry if that goes for the evil Digimon as well. We haven't really seen any of them come back except for Vamdemon, and that was different. So either they don't come back at all, or they reformatted and haven't evolved up to where they can bother us again, or if they have, they don't remember us and don't hold a grudge, or they do and don't…

This could get _too_ confusing if you think about it too much.

"What about some of the others, though?" I can see where Tailmon might not for a while. She already is on the Adult level. But what about when Agumon evolves to Greymon? Or when Gabumon evolves to Garurumon? Or Hawkmon to Aquilamon? There's just so much that could happen.

"I guess they'll have to stay in the Digital World a lot more." Daisuke muses out loud. He doesn't sound that much happier about it than I would. I can't blame him. XV-mon wouldn't be quite as much trouble as Greymon could be in a small apartment, but he could still cause damage without thinking about it. Any of them could.

Maybe…maybe that's where we should all go in the end. It would be the answer to a lot of the problems that we could face around here. But I don't like the idea of leaving our homes here permanently either.

If there is a solution, it has to be one that would make everyone happy. Or the most number of people. I don't know what it is yet, but we can find it. It isn't a big enough problem to worry about right now anyway.

"Hey, do you guys want something to drink?" Daisuke's cheery voice breaks into my thoughts, and I look to see him waving a hand at a convenience store just a short distance away. "It's on me!"

"Sure, that would be nice." I hadn't even thought about being thirsty, but when he asks, I realize that I am. "What do you want, Tailmon?"

"Just some water will do, if that's all right." I'm not surprised by that, either. It is what she loves best. You'd think it would be milk, but she's not always cat-like when I expect her to be.

V-mon bounces around Daisuke. "Can I have some green tea? Please?"

"Oh, all right. I guess so." Daisuke teases him with his tone before rubbing his head for a second and we all head over to the store. Daisuke waves a bit at the cashier without looking, and I see what he doesn't: that the cashier is almost staring at our Digimon loathingly.

I wonder what his problem is. The only thing I can think of is that he must not like Digimon all that much. We won't stay in here long if that's the case. I go to get Tailmon's water and my own drink while Daisuke gets his and V-mon's, and I try not to be too upset about the way the cashier stared.

Yeah. Maybe going to the Digital World isn't that bad of an idea. I hate the thought of running away from a problem. Hiding isn't going to make them like us anymore if they don't want to. But forcing ourselves on them isn't going to help it either. I just don't know what to do.

Except for right now, when what to do is to get our drinks and get on out of here and go home.

"See you later!" Daisuke waves cheerfully and somewhat obliviously to the cashier once we've paid and we head on out. The other only nods politely, but that gaze follows us until the door shuts behind us. I am very glad to be out of there.

I sip at my drink as we walk back to the Motomiya apartment building, letting the delicious coolness occupy the whole of my attention. I can't wait to see Mimi at Ken's recital. I can hardly wait for the recital itself. Ken is a marvelous piano player. He started it just a couple of years ago, because of school, but he's so talented.

I think he likes it because it's something that's a part of him, not something he can trace back to that Spore. I've never asked, though. He still gets pretty good grades, and I think Daisuke's kind of responsible for that. Not because of tutoring him. Ken does the tutoring between the two of them. But Daisuke's responsible because he never lets Ken think badly of himself for more than a day at a time. Neither does Wormmon. With those two to back him up, Ken is literally going to be able to do anything that he wants to do, because they won't let him believe that he can't.

I wonder if this girl that Ken's mentioned going out with this weekend is the same way. It would be nice if she is. Ken needs encouragement a lot of the time, and to find someone who could support him no matter what _and_ that he could really care about, like Sora and Yamato care about each other, would be awesome. I just wonder who she is. No one I've asked has any clue whatsoever. They really are keeping it a tightly wrapped secret. I wonder why.

One thought occurs to me: what if it's not a girl? I mean, not a guy either. I mean, what if he's dating a Digimon? That could be why he hasn't told anyone. I've _heard_ about it happening, but I've never actually met anyone who has yet. He could be shy about telling us because of that. I couldn't blame him even if I wanted to.

Well, whoever she is, she'd better treat him right. He deserves that more than anything after all that's gone on. I just can't wait to meet her so I can be certain of it. I don't care if she's a human or a Digimon or…or anything else, as long as she's good for Ken and he's good for her.

"So, want to come in for a while?" Daisuke asks when we get up to his apartment. "Mom and Dad won't mind, and we can play some cards or something. Or go to the Digital World." He rolls his eyes. "They won't object if I've got you with me. You'd think I was going to fall apart if someone looks at me too hard or something."

"Sure, just let me call my parents and let them know." As long as I get all my homework done, Mom and Dad can be kind of nice about letting me visit my friends or the Digital World. And I've gotten really good about getting it all done. They check, too. I know they want me to get into a really good college once I'm done with high school, and this is just their way to help me do it. It's how they show they love me. One way, anyway. And I'm going to pay them back for it, because I'm going to get into a good college and _do_ something. I hope they don't mind having a photographer for a daughter. I should practice more.

"Hello, Hikari!" Mrs. Motomiya bows slightly at me, and I bow back. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing much, mom. Just hanging out." Daisuke answers before I can as we're on the way into the living room. "What did you want to do, Hikari? Cards? Digital World?"

I might as well get started now. "The Digital World. I want to take some pictures."

Daisuke has his D-3 out in no time. "Then let's go!"

**To Be Continued**


	19. To Make Her Happy

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title**_ _Fireflies_**  
_Chapter Title:_**_ To Make Her Happy_**  
_Timeline:_**_ About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.**  
Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x (unnamed person)  
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget._

Landing in the Digital World is always an adventure. I end up face-first this time. Which isn't all that bad, because I've landed flat on my butt before. This is really pretty good. I get up and brush myself off and look over at Hikari.

"You okay?" I hope she didn't break her camera. She's been so excited about getting to take some pictures here today. It just wouldn't be right if something happened so she couldn't.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I can't believe it, she landed perfectly on her feet! I just hope she didn't get a picture of my bad side. You know, the one that ended up pointing in the air just now. At least if she did, I didn't see a flash. And if there aren't any pictures, then it didn't happen at all. That's how it works. At least for me.

V-mon and Tailmon are fine too. That's good to know. The Digimon usually land pretty well. "So, where did you want to get started first?"

Hikari looks around and I guess she sees something that I don't, because she starts to take some pictures of it. "Right here's good." This is why she's a photographer and I'm not. I just don't see anything special about some trees and a little stream going through them.

This could be a little boring for me. If I wasn't me, that is. So while Hikari is oohing and ahhing over moving just a few inches here and there to get what I think would probably be about the same picture, I start to wander a bit with V-mon. Tailmon stays with Hikari, not that I'm surprised about that. I don't go too far, though.

I wish I'd brought a soccer ball or something with me. Just for something to do right now. I guess it'll be better once she's done here and we can go look at something else.

I want to find the really _best_ spot for our date. I've thought about a few of them, but I haven't made up my mind on the exact one just yet. So that's something I think I need to think about. I should probably get in touch with Yamato soon and find out exactly what he's making for us. There's still a lot that I need to do about this date thing. I can't let everyone else do it for me.

I want it by a lake or a river, I know that much. That kind of image has been in my head since I first asked her. I don't know if the fireflies will still be around or not, but if they wanted to come visit, I wouldn't mind.

That picture I drew of them. I still have it. I left it at home, but I'm really going to try and draw it again, just so she can have it without it being all crumpled up. I want her to like it. And I want her to have the best of everything.

"Daisuke?" I look over and she's holding her camera, but not like she wants to take a picture with it. "We can go look at some other places now." The way she says it is a little iffy, like she's not sure if I want to leave.

"Sure, no problem!" I head right back over to her. "Get all the pictures you wanted here?"

"Sure did. I can't take as many as I'd like to today, though. I don't have that much film with me." She looks a little disappointed. This was kind of a spur of the moment trip. I like that kind, but I guess she'd prefer something a bit more planned out.

I pat her on the shoulder some, and she smiles a bit at me. Wow. That just makes it all fine. She's got such a _pretty_ smile. How could anyone see that and not like her? "Well, you can take as many as you can. Then we can come back again some other time."

She nods, and we start to move out of the clearing. She points out a few views that she says would make nice pictures, if she had the film for it at the moment. "But I want to save what I have for really _good_ pictures. Special shots."

I wonder what she means. This is the Digital World. _All_ of it is special! There's nothing like it anywhere else. I'm really hoping that nothing ever happens to it. Seeing it all destroyed by BelialVamdemon was horrible. I hardly think about that. I like to think about how it looked before, or after Oikawa did his thing for it. I kind of miss him, thinking about that. After all that happened, I really hope he found some kind of a peace somewhere. I like to think he did. I'm pretty sure Iori does too.

We wander around a little more, and Hikari takes a few pictures here and there. I don't think it's anything all that spectacular, but that's why she's the photographer and I'm not. She takes pictures of some lower level Digimon, the really cute ones, all in a circle in front of an Adult level. I think they were some Koromon and one or two Agumon with a Greymon. It's almost like a family. I'm not even sure if Digimon have families, not like humans think of them. At any rate, the picture's cute enough, I guess.

"How are you feeling?" she asks me about half an hour afterwards. "You're not too tired, are you?"

The doctor did tell me I might get kind of tired a bit easier than usual for the next few days. I think I could probably use a nap, but that would mean not spending time with Hikari, which I really, really want to do. So I kind of lie a little. "Not all that much." I wave a hand a little carelessly at her. "We're having all this fun, why go back now?"

I can almost feel a yawn coming on just at the thought of going back home and curling up under the blankets. I don't like being tired. It gets to me too much. I prefer running around as fast as I can most of the time. Just being active. I guess healing up from what happened isn't going to take overnight. But I can go to bed early and that'll be fine.

"If you say so." I'm not sure if she really believes me or not. I don't think I'd believe me either, but then again, I know me, so I know not to believe me. "But if you get tired, let me know, and we can go back."

"No problem!" If I really do get too tired, I can just tell her and we can get back in no time. It's not like we've went all that far. She's just stopped so many times to look at something to see if she wants to take a picture that it's eaten up some time.

We keep on going, and she finds a few more views that get her camera clicking. She takes pictures of scenery, of Digimon talking and playing with other Digimon, and a couple of times, some of them wanted to talk to me and she took pictures of _that_! It's kind of fun having your picture taken. I wonder if I could have it done more often.

"I'm really glad you're all right," she says as we wave good-bye to some of those Digimon that wanted to talk to me. That's one reason I like coming here. I've got a lot of friends. Just about everywhere I go, really. I can hardly turn around without running into someone I know. "A lot of people have been worried about you."

"I was worried about me too!" I tell her with a laugh. "If I had to spend one more day in that hospital, I would've went crazy!"

"Glad that didn't happen." Hikari grins at me, and I kind of wonder if it's possible that I could walk on air right now. Her smile is just…wow. Yeah.

"Me too." I try really hard to sound too stupid, but with her smiling at me like that, I'm not sure if I do or not. Don't think I really care _that_ much either, when I think about it. Or when I don't think about it either. So, I guess I just don't care about it.

I'm caught off guard by a sudden yawn, and Hikari looks right at me. "Are you sure you're not tired?"

"Well, maybe a little," I hedge about. I don't think she buys it. I'm very sure that V-mon and Tailmon don't, not with the way they're both looking at me. If V-mon didn't look so eternally cute, he'd probably be smacking me around the head. But he knows I'd withhold his chocolate stash if he did that, so I don't have anything to worry about. Not from him.

She puts her hands on her hips and glares at me. "You'd better not be lying to me." It's a very good imitation of Miyako that she's doing there. I feel almost as if I were looking at the real one. If Hikari were a few inches taller and had long purple hair, anyway. Guess they've rubbed off on each other.

"I'm not. It was just a yawn, that's all." I think about suggesting we do something more interesting than walk around looking at places for her to poke her camera, but I don't. This is her time to have fun. Mine was at the soccer field. Fair's fair, after all.

She glares at me a little more, then softens up. "All right. But we need to go back soon anyway. It's almost dinner time."

My stomach likes the sound of that, and makes it plain by rumbling very loudly at me. If I didn't know any better, I'd think it actually was using words. Probably something like 'give me food now'. I suppose we could snack a bit here, but Mom gets upset when I spoil my appetite with Digital food. I don't know why, it's just as good as the food she makes and doesn't take as long to fix, either. It must be a mom thing.

"Okay." I couldn't even think about saying no after that little interruption from my stomach. "Where else did you want to go?"

We wander around a bit more, but I guess nothing she sees is good enough to take pictures of, because her camera stays right where it is. So finally we start to head back to the gateway.

"Did you have a good time?" I really want her to like spending time with me. It's different when it's a group. I know she's having fun, because we're all having fun then. But when it's just her and me…

There's that warm, happy, making me feel so good smile of hers. I know _I_ had a good time just by seeing that. Even if all the rest of it had been horrible, which it wasn't, seeing that would make up for it all.

"I did. Thanks, Daisuke. It was a lot of fun."

"No problem at all! Maybe next time we can make sure you have a lot more film and really go traveling?" Flying around with our Digimon could give her a lot of pictures to take! I wonder why I didn't think of that before. Well, good thing I have now!

Hikari smiles as we come back to the clearing with the gateway television in it. "Good idea." She pulls her D-3 out and I fumble for mine, feeling amazingly clumsy at the sight of that smile again. I wonder if this is how Shuu feels when he's around Jun? He never shows it if he does. So is it different for him or is it because he's older than me? It's not exactly the kind of question I really want to ask him. Just something to think about now and then.

With a whoosh, we're back in the apartment, just as Mom comes into the room. "Glad to see you back. Dinner's just about ready. Will you be staying, Hikari?"

She shakes her head, and I can't help but be a bit disappointed. But I'll manage. We're going to have dinner together in just a few days, anyway. "Tailmon and I have to be going. But I'll see you at school tomorrow, Daisuke!"

"Yeah. That's going to be fun." I can hear the sarcasm in my voice, and she just laughs at it. I'd rather not go back to school but there's not much of a choice in it for me. One day off was all that I got from that explosion. Well, technically two days, but the point is, I've got to go back to school now. At least I've got my homework done. Ken made sure of that. It feels a bit strange to have it taken care of. I usually do some of it the last minute before rushing off to school.

"Bye!" She waves, Tailmon adding her paw in a wave of her own, and then they're gone, the door closing behind them. I keep staring at it until Mom waves her hand in front of my face.

"Daisuke! Wake up there!" She prods at my shoulder, the one that isn't hurt, and I jump a little. "I thought I was going to have to dump some cold water on you to wake you up!"

"Mom!" How could she think about doing that? Hasn't she ever really liked someone like this? She must have, she married Dad after all. So why would she do that to me? "That's mean!"

"I'm a mom. I'm allowed to be." She grins at me, then ruffles my hair. "Get cleaned up for dinner. And you're going to bed early."

I'm fourteen. I shouldn't have to put up with this. But dinner and a nice long rest _do_ sound good, which kind of scares me a little. I don't normally like that kind of thing. I guess it's a side effect from being hurt? I could talk to Jyou about that. I remember being told in health class that if you've got some kind of lack of a vitamin, you start craving some food that has it, and that's your body's way of making sure that you stay healthy. So I guess wanting to get some sleep after what I've been through could be my body's way of making sure I live long enough to heal up.

"Come on, V-mon, let's get washed up." It's easier to do it than it is to argue with mom. Especially when it means I get food afterwards. I'll do a lot of things for food. I'll do _homework_ for food.

"You're really happy about this date, aren't you?" V-mon asks as I wash my hands. I'm actually scrubbing them; mom tends to check pretty carefully after I've been to the Digital World. I don't know why. I've only come home about four or five times covered head to toe in muck and grime because of something some Digimon did to me. She missed the time back when we were fighting Ken when I came back with half the skin ripped off my back because of a tussle he and I had. That was really kind of fun, too. Just as well she did miss that one. She would've had a fit.

"Sure am. This is going to be great!" I can't remember being this excited over anything in the longest time.

I still want to find out who Ken is dating. That's the second most exciting mystery at the moment. I think over all the people I'm sure that he knows, and just none of them seem to _fit_. I've even thought about some Digimon, just in case. The only one that comes to mind is Wormmon. They are really close, after all, but something about it just doesn't click the right way. So I guess that's out of the question too. I know it can't be Taichi, because he's seeing Chizuru, and Miyako and Takeru look like they're cooking up something, so it can't be either one of them. Mimi lives in America, Sora's with Yamato. Jyou's too busy studying to date. Or to step out of his apartment some of the time. Maybe I should try and help him do that sometime.

Everyone else I think about just doesn't work out for some reason. But I'm going to find out. His recital is just in a couple of days, and I bet whoever it is will be there. I want to find out before the weekend, just to prove that I can do it.

"Hey, you've got some dirt here!" I reach down with a washcloth and scrub it out from behind V-mon's ears. He squirms and giggles, and I tickle him some while I'm there. No one said that I couldn't have fun while doing this, right? Right. Besides, V-mon's ears are the most ticklish part of his body. He never likes to wash behind them because of that. He always starts to laugh too much when he tries to clean them. So I have to do it. And if I get him to laugh some, it's okay. I know when to stop.

I just usually don't, until I want to. But I don't mess with him too much right now. There's stuff that needs doing, and the bed is sounding more and more attractive. Besides, with the magic of sleep on my side, I'm not only going to be hours closer to finding out who Ken's girlfriend is, but even _more_ important, I'm going to be that much closer to going on _my_ date with Hikari!

Life is good.

**

To Be Continued

**


	20. Revelations

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies  
**Chapter Title:** Revelations  
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.  
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x (unnamed person)  
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget._

The last couple of days have been almost distressingly normal. After Daisuke and I took that trip to the Digital World, _nothing_ else has happened. Normal days in school, normal evenings doing homework and being with my family and Tailmon. But this afternoon isn't going to be quite that normal. 

"We're going over to Tamachi for the recital, Mom!" I wave at her as Tailmon and I come in the apartment after school. I would've preferred going straight on over there, but I want to get changed first. I'd rather not show up in my school uniform. 

"Have a good time, dear!" she tells me, stirring something in a large pot. "Are you going to be back for dinner?" 

I sniff the air, look at Tailmon, and we both decide at once. "No, I don't think so. It's going to take a while, since they've got a lot of other people playing other than Ken. But I can get something before I get back." 

She leans over to look at me. "Are you sure about that? I could keep something in the oven for you." 

My mom can cook some things that would make the great chefs of the world envious. But whatever it is she's cooking now isn't one of them. "No, it's all right. Don't go to any trouble!" 

"Are you really sure?" Mom looks almost sad at that. "I've been wanting to try out this new recipie for weeks." Then she brightens up. "I can still try it on your father!" 

I try not to relax too much. Taichi and I win out again. He's already left for the recital of course. I think he knew mom was going to try this and wanted to get out before she had a chance to pressure him about it. He went over to Chizuru's to take her there. Smart guy, that brother of mine. Sometimes, anyway. 

At any rate, I have to start getting ready before Mom changes her mind and serves dinner a little early. I take a quick shower, get dressed, then brush out my hair and find that nice clip that Iori gave me for my last birthday. Daisuke's always said he liked it, and it is really pretty. 

"You look nice, Hikari," Tailmon tells me as I check the whole effect of what I've got on. I hope she's right. At least it looks better than being in my school uniform would have. 

"Thanks. Are you ready?" Tailmon doesn't have half as much to do to get ready as I do. She just makes sure her fur is neatly brushed out and that's it. I help her with it sometimes, but she also likes to do it by herself. Since I had so much of my own stuff to do, she did it herself today. 

She nods at me, and then jumps up to steady herself on my shoulder. "Let's get going, then!" 

I grab my little purse, make sure my D-Terminal and D-3 are both in it, and head out for the door. "We'll be home later, Mom! Have a good dinner!" 

I wonder if I should leave a note for dad or something. No, I don't have time, and mom might find it before I did anyway. After all, he's eaten her cooking for all these years. He can survive one more meal. 

"Have fun, dear! Tell Ken I said hi!" I promise that I will, and then we're out the door and heading for the elevator. 

As soon as the elevator doors close behind us, I lean against the back of it and sigh. "What do you want to get on the way home?" I ask, feeling a faint smile tug at me. "Now that we've escaped _that_." 

"Whatever you want is good with me." Tailmon shrugs and I can't argue with her. I'm not feeling very picky tonight. It isn't what I want to eat. It's what I _don't_ want to eat, and that's what my mom is cooking. 

We can figure out something once we're on the way back from the recital. I just hope our stomachs don't start growling while we're there. That would be _really_ embarassing. 

"Hikari?" Tailmon's voice is all soft, and I tilt my head some so I can look at her. It's not that easy when she's sitting on my shoulder, but I maange. "You remember the other day when you asked if I'd ever liked anyone?" 

I nod; I wonder why she's bringing this up again. It hasn't really crossed my mind since then. If she wanted to tell me, she would…so maybe she wants to tell me. 

"There was someone, once." She looks so sad. I haven't ever seen her look this sad since…oh. Wait. She only looks like that when…does she mean… 

"Wizarmon?" I ask it quietly, and she doesn't look very surprised that I figured it out. After all, he was the most important person to her before we met, and I know just about every Digimon she knows. I don't know why I didn't think about it before. 

She nods some, just to confirm it, I guess. "I never told him. It was bad enough we were friends back then. If Vamdemon had guessed it…if _I_ had guessed it…" She shivers, and I reach up carefully to comfort her with a pet between the ears. She's cat-like enough to like it, too. 

"I'm sorry. I wish there were something I could do." It would be so nice if Wizarmon had been reborn too. Sometimes I wonder if he was, and he just doesn't remember us. Not all Digimon remember when they're reborn as eggs. Maybe it's just as well that we haven't met any other Wizarmon since then. It would be so painful for Tailmon like that. And I don't want her to be hurt, ever. 

She nuzzles against me a little, and I kind of like having her be this size and form. I don't think I could ever cuddle Angewomon like this. The different shapes all have their advantages and disadvantages, or so Koushirou says. "It's all right. I've had a lot of time to get used to it. Maybe it's better that I never told him anyway. It might be something I regret, but at least I didn't have to see him be killed because of it." She sighs, remembering that she saw him being killed anyway. "At least he died because he chose to. Not because it was forced on him." 

If you have to go, I guess choosing it is better than letting it sneak up on you. And there's never been a more noble death than that of Wizarmon. Oikawa's would come close, though. You might have trouble getting Iori to agree, but only because he never met Wizarmon while he was alive in the first place. 

"Do you think you want to try to go back there? To see if you'll see him again?" I ask. She shakes her head at once. 

"No. Wherever he is, it's not there anymore. I don't know where, but just not there." I don't know how she knows, but I'm pretty sure that she's right. It's just one of those feelings that comes from someplace in me, near where it glows when she evolves to Angewomon or Nefertimon. I guess you could say it comes from the part of me that is the Crest of Light. 

The elevator gets to the bottom and opens with the ever so familiar _ping_, and we get out. It's a relatively short train ride to Tamachi. Maybe thirty minutes. Add in an extra five to get from the apartment building to the train station. There's still an hour after that before the recital itself starts. I'm glad we decided to leave early, though. With the prospect of a Tamachi recital, there will be quite a few people going that way. 

Before all that long, we're sitting on the train. Miyako, Iori, and Takeru are there with us, as are Hawkmon, Armadimon, and Patamon. Iori and his partner and Tailmon start to talking, while Hawkmon and Patamon both snooze against their partners. 

"This is going to be so much fun! Ken's so good at the piano!" Miyako all but gushes. She's outgrown most of her fangirl stage, but she is still one of the most energetic and enthusiastic people I've ever met in my life. She also acts like this when Yamato and his band are having a concert. Put her and Jun together and most performers tend to start hiring _large_ bodyguards. 

"I hope Daisuke's up for this," Takeru sounds a little worried, and I don't blame him. I heard from V-mon that Daisuke practically collapsed in his bed the other night after we got home from the Digital World. From what V-mon said, he slept like the dead until yesterday morning. He's been normal ever since, as normal as Daisuke gets anyway, but that still worries me some, and I guess it worries Takeru too. 

"I'm sure he is. He heals up fast." I'm not sure if I'm trying to convince Takeru or myself. But I know it's true. I probably worked him too hard that day in the Digital World. I didn't have to take as many pictures as I did, but there was always just something else. And I still didn't get all the ones I wanted, because of how little film I had. Maybe next time I'll go with Taichi or Sora, and let Daisuke rest a little. 

I hope he's going to be in shape for our date. 

Takeru nods some, probably thinking of some of the other times that Daisuke has been hurt and bounced back fast from it. He hardly ever needs to go to the hospital at all. That's just what Daisuke's like: a fast and good healer. 

"So, any guesses on who Ken's seeing?" It's probably the one topic we all have been thinking about the last few days, ever since it became kind of general knowledge that he was seeing someone in the first place. As much as we speculate, no one can figure it out beyond it being most likely someone at his school. The other candidates just don't add up. 

"Same as always. No one that we know." Takeru shrugs a little when I ask. "Maybe we'll see her tonight." 

"But would we know if we did?" Miyako asks, as curious as I am about it. Maybe more. She is more connected to Love than I am, after all. "Just because he's talking to some girl doesn't mean he's dating her. I mean, look, Takeru, you and Hikari are talking right now. But you're not going out together." 

Takeru nods in acknowledgement, and so do I. Just talking to each other isn't an automatic sign of dating. If that were true, then all of us would have a whole lot to answer for! 

I lean back against the seat and breathe out some. The train has that usual kind of train-smell to it, one that you get used to after you ride them long enough. I can hear Takeru and Miyako talking about something, but I don't try to listen right now. There's a bit of a ride ahead of us, and I just want to let it all go by. Maybe that'll make it pass faster. 

So much has happened in just the last few days. I want to try to step back and take it all in, but I'm almost afraid if I do, something _else_ will wind up happening. That's not the most pleasant feeling in the world. I've had some of the better feelings. This really isn't one of them. It's not even close. 

But I take a few seconds anyway. Maybe I'll get lucky and that's all that I'll need. Thinking back, it all started with Daisuke being inspired by those fireflies to ask me out. 

That still gets to me. Fireflies. I've watched them some since and I don't think I'll ever look at them the same way again. There'll always be this voice in the back of my head, and it's Daisuke's voice, telling me that it was the fireflies that helped him ask me. 

Sometimes we can make the sweetest memories out of the strangest events. 

After that came the explosion and seeing Daisuke banged up and being taken off to the hospital in the ambulance. Riding along was one of the scarier times of my life. I didn't know what to think when his Digimentals started to blink at me. I know what I _did_ think, and it scares me even now to remember. I'm glad he wasn't hurt as badly as my imagination wanted to think he was. 

I don't think I actually fall asleep, but I kind of jerk a bit when the train comes to a stop, and when I look at my watch and hear where we are now, I grab for my purse. We're at Tamachi already. Everyone else is getting up, and starting for the door. 

"You all right there, Hikari?" Miyako asks, looking at me. I nod, brushing my hair away from my eyes some. Maybe I did doze off. "You looked kind of peaceful, so we didn't really want to bother you until we got here." 

I can feel my cheeks heating up some at that. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you guys." I guess I really did. 

"It's all right," Takeru waves it away with a grin. "I've done it on the train a few times myself. Come on, let's get going." 

Getting to Ken's school from here isn't going to take that long. It usually doesn't, but today turns out to be a little different. There's a lot more people heading that way. They must be the relatives and friends of everyone else in the recital today. There might even be some more of them coming to see Ken. He's still famous, just not like how he used to be. I can even see a few people looking at _us_ and our Digimon. I kind of hope we don't get asked for autographs. That would be embarassing. 

I wonder if Ken's already waiting inside. I think he would be; he would probably have to start getting ready for everything almost as soon as school was over with. Yamato's told me how long it can take to just get his band ready, and with a whole lot more people than four in this recital, it's got to take a lot longer than that. In fact, they probably started to get ready _before_ school let out if they could. 

Then out of nowhere, Daisuke's right there beside us, and he tugs at my hand quickly. "Come on, you want to see Ken before he gets started?" There's that sparkly and happy smile of his gleaming at me. 

"How?" Not that I don't want to, I'm just wondering what Daisuke has in mind. Not knowing that can be pretty scary, whether or not you know Daisuke. Sometimes even when you do know him. 

"This way!" He tugs me along, waving to Takeru and Miyako. Takeru just rolls his eyes as they go on into the school itself, and Miyako's laughing at something. I'm not sure what. I can ask her later. 

Daisuke leads me in, Tailmon and V-mon on our heels, through a door in the side of the building. He doesn't tell me how he knows this is here or where it leads, not even when I ask him. All I get is that all but insufferable grin that tells me it's probably something Ken told him. I wouldn't be surprised. Daisuke wouldn't tell me something that logical, just because it _is_ logical. He'd probably make up a story about Ken being almost kidnapped and he had to chase down the abductors and rescue him in the nick of time. 

Just because it's happened twice that I know of doesn't mean I want to hear about it, though. Not if it's not true _this_ time. 

"Ken's this way," Daisuke says, motioning down a mostly deserted hallway. There's still a few people going up and down it, and at least half of them have on the Tamachi uniform. No one even looks at us for not wearing it, though. Daisuke waves to a couple of them as he goes by and they wave back. "They're on the soccer team," he says before I even get a chance to ask. That explains it. Daisuke could probably pick out a soccer player from across three rooms, blindfolded and backwards. I wouldn't be surprised to see him do that someday. 

We stop at a door and Daisuke knocks on it. I can hear voices from behind it, but not all that clearly. There's at least three I hear in almost under a minute. One has to be Ken's, and one of them is Wormmon. That's easy to figure out. But the third one, that one I don't figure out right away. It sounds a bit familiar, what little bit I hear of it, but I just can't decide where I've heard it before. Maybe it's one of the others? Well, not Takeru or Miyako obviously, but it could be someone else. I can't even hear whoever it is well enough to be sure if it's a guy or a girl. So I just wait to see who it is whenever Ken opens the door. 

**

To Be Continued

**


	21. Noted Performances

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies  
**Chapter Title:** Noted Performances  
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.  
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x (unnamed person)  
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget._

I bounce up and down on my heels, just waiting for Ken to open the door. I don't even think about who could be in there with him other than Wormmon. Probably his music teacher, if anyone worth mentioning. 

So I'm a little on the surprised side when the door opens up and I see Mimi standing a little behind him, looking more than a little confused. I wonder when she got here. I mean, I knew that she was coming, but still. I didn't really expect to see her here. In Ken's room. 

"Oh, hey!" I wave at Ken. "Hope you don't mind that we came to say good luck!" 

"Of course not." Ken has that quiet, polite smile on. He looks back over at Mimi. "Mimi came to do the same thing." 

Mimi waves at me and I wave back at her. "Hello, Daisuke. Hikari." 

"What are you doing here?" I ask. I know what Ken said, but I prefer getting things from the source if I can. I like Mimi. She's really nice. 

She laughs some, and it's really a pretty sound. I think she can sing some, but I don't remember her doing it a whole lot. It's something Taichi mentioned once, I think. "Just wishing Ken luck, like he said. I can't stay that long, though." 

Yeah, that time difference has to be a real pain. "Too bad." Maybe we can all hook up in the Digital World one day and really talk. It's been so long since we all had a chance to do that. After we have the date this Saturday, maybe that's something to think about. 

Mimi looks back at Ken, and smiles when she does. "I'll see you later, Ken." Palmon is right with her, and she and V-mon are all staring at each other. I think V-mon's even blushing some! That's so cute! I wish I could get Hikari to get a picture of them. It would be great to have some blackmail with. I don't know what I'd ever want to blackmail V-mon for but that doesn't mean I shouldn't have it! 

"Good-bye. Thank you for the advice." Ken bows his head some, and I look up just in time to see something that could be the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks. I wonder what she advised him about. There's not that much time to ask as Mimi and Palmon go out and Ken motions me and Hikari inside. "I'm glad you came by. How are you feeling, Daisuke?" 

People really like to ask me that a lot these days. Most everyone I run into asks that at least once. I'm glad Mimi didn't. She might not have heard about the accident, though. 

"I'm fine!" I wave it off like I do every time. I'm not in the hospital, and I'm not bleeding, and I'm not missing any body parts. So that's the best answer. I hope they stop asking soon. It's getting a little annoying. 

"Good." Ken still looks as if he's got that little blush on his face. I wonder just what kind of advice Mimi was giving him. 

Hey, I wonder…could she… 

No. She lives in New York City. Just visiting is hell on her sometimes with that time difference. She's mentioned it before. So maybe she was just suggesting some places to take his girlfriend or something? Mimi's pretty good at this love stuff, even though Sora and Miyako are the ones who are supposed to know it the best. Mimi just has a knack with people. 

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Hikari asks, kind of reminding me that I'm supposed to be here to bolster up Ken's confidence about the recital, not just speculate on his love life. Not that I _can't_ speculate on it. It's just that getting him more secure has to come first. 

"A little." Ken smiles as he settles back in his chair and Wormmon crawls up his leg to settle in his lap. Ken pats him a little, obviously feeling better just from that. I wish Wormmon could be there with him when he's performing. The teachers still don't let Digimon do that for the performers, though. Too bad. 

I nod some. "I'm not surprised. Yamato's said he still gets stage fright sometimes. But you should get over it." 

"Mimi said something about the same. She and a couple of her friends back in the States sing now and then. School functions, that kind of thing." That sounds like something Mimi would do. 

"So, when more than one of us has told you something, it has to be true!" I point out to him. "So it shouldn't bother you anymore!" 

If everyone would just listen to me when I tell them the first time, I wouldn't have to repeat it. I've had to tell Ken things like this before he performs in public before. Just because I convinced him that he's not a blithering idiot without the spore doesn't mean that he likes being in public. He nearly threw up once, that was how nervous he was. At least I got him to the bathroom before that happened. It could've been really, really embarrassing if I didn't. 

Ken manages to laugh, and I grin even more at him. Hikari chuckles some and shakes her head in that way that makes me think she's appreciating me more than usual. I like making her do that. "All right, Daisuke." He looks as if he wants to say something else but he doesn't. I can't imagine what it would be. Probably something praising my insights into his confused and tortured psyche. Someone's got to do the dirty work around here, after all. 

He looks up at the clock and sighs a brief bit. "You two are going to have to go now. I'm supposed to be on in about twenty minutes." 

"Have fun!" I want to get a good seat, too. And maybe get a chance to see if I can see Ken talking to someone in some kind of way that means he's actually _talking_ to them. You know, in a boyfriend-girlfriend kind of way. Or boyfriend-boyfriend. Whatever it winds up being. 

You know, now that I think about it, Michael is kind of cute, if you're into blonds. Which I'm not, brunettes are more my thing, but maybe Ken thinks differently. And I suppose it would also help if I were into guys, which I'm not. 

"See you after this is over," Ken waves at us as we head out the door. I hardly expected to talk to him for this long. Normally he's really only got time for a quick hi before he has to do. I kind of hope he doesn't try to go into music professionally. I don't know if he could take all the strain. Which is why I'm glad he's really into this more because the school insists that he take some kind of music class and he just happens to be good at the piano. 

Hikari's pretty quiet as we're going down the hall. I wonder what's on her mind. It only takes a poke to get her attention. Two or three pokes, really, but who's counting? 

"What're you thinking about?" You never know if you don't ask, right? 

"Nothing much." She shakes her head, and I think I see a little bit of something else in her face. I don't know what to call it. Maybe she's not telling me everything? I don't know how to describe it. 

"Are you sure?" If she's having second thoughts or something, I want to know about it in time so I don't waste all the effort anticipating our date! 

She smiles at me, and I go all weak in the knees. Wow. She knows how to do that just right, and I don't think she was even trying. "I'm sure. I was just thinking about Mimi a little." 

Oh. Girl stuff. Probably something I don't really want to know about, then. Girls and their _stuff_ can get pretty weird. So I shut up and let her think her girl thoughts until we get down to the auditorium where the recital's going to be. 

Finding a place to sit with everyone else doesn't take long, since Taichi saved us both spots anyway. Hikari's on one side of him, and I'm on the other, with Takeru beside me, and Miyako on his other side. At least that's how he's arranging it, until Chizuru shows up. 

"Uh, hi, Chizuru," Taichi rubs the back of his head as he looks at her, and I can hardly keep myself from laughing with the way she's staring at him. No one sane would just keep standing there while she was looking at him like that. It's obviously something in the Inoue family genetics, cause I've seen all of them staring at someone like that at some time in the last few years. 

"Daisuke, Hikari, you take those two seats," Chizuru says, pointing towards two that are beside each other. "Taichi, you sit there." She points to another. "And I'll sit here." She sits in between Hikari and Taichi and gives him another look. 

Taichi sits down. Hard. Agumon jumps up into his lap, and they both get comfortable. As comfortable as Taichi can get with Chizuru all but glaring at him, and Muysamon right behind her seat. He's a pretty big Digimon, after all. 

Well, that gets everyone settled, I think. I can see Mimi a little farther down, and Palmon's on her lap. I bet V-mon's going to want to talk to her before they have to leave. That's so cute. I still want to get a picture of it. 

It takes me a bit but I can find everyone in the audience when I squirm around enough. I can never really sit still at these things before the music starts. It's like at a movie. Until there's something that's actually getting my attention, I'm like a worm in hot ashes. That's what Michael called it the last time we all went there and went to a theater together. I don't see what's so bad about it. I just move a lot. It's what I do. 

At least this won't take too long to get started. Ken's the second or third act, I think, and before I've got time to do much more than figure out where all the other Chosen is, the lights go down, and one of the teachers here at Tamachi comes out to start the show. We get the usual thanks for coming, a polite greeting to all the Chosen who showed up (which is all of us), and Taichi waves back to her. I do too, just for the fun of it, and she gives me a little smile. She's told me a dozen times if I went to school here, I'd probably hold the school record for detentions. 

That's probably the nicest thing that any adult has said to me about school. 

I wouldn't really want to go to Tamachi anyway. It's not the commute I'd have to make. I know some people who do longer ones, and I'll probably have to do one myself once I get into college. I just want to stay around Odaiba and be with my friends as much as I can. I know I'm supposed to have all kinds of goals and dreams and plans for the future, but my friends _are_ my future. It would be great to be here with Ken, but…I just don't know. 

Then the first player gets started. It's really two players, a couple of flutists, who look like they're twins. A guy and a girl. They're good, of course. Only the best get involved in these things. That's why Ken's here. I don't recognize the song, but from the way I can see Yamato and Mimi both nodding along to it, and Yamato has a really great ear for music, I guess they're not doing too badly. 

During a quiet part, when the flutes almost sound as if they're whispering, V-mon nudges at me some and whispers, "Can I go talk to Palmon?" 

"Sure," I whisper back. "No problem." He doesn't have to ask, but he does it anyway. He squirms off of my lap and heads over to Mimi. Palmon whispers something to her, and a few seconds later, both Digimon are scurrying out of the room, hand in hand. 

Really, I wish I could get Hikari to take a picture of that. If they wind up together somehow on our date, maybe she could then. It wouldn't hurt to ask, would it? I didn't think so. I can ask once this is all over, too. No time like the present, or close to the present. 

Before very long, the flute playing twins are gone, and it's the next act. Who isn't Ken, but that's okay. I can wait a little longer. I do shift around just a little, and try to see if I can see anyone who looks as bored as I do. Wouldn't the person Ken's seeing look that bored, cause they'd be waiting for him? 

I think I almost hear Koushirou's voice in my head, saying something about how that isn't logical, but since you can't really hear voices in your head, unless you're crazy, and I know I'm not, I know I'm not hearing it. It's just my brain trying to be silly. It likes to tease me like that at times. It wouldn't be my brain if it didn't 

The trouble is, I can see a lot of people who look bored somehow, and most of them aren't going to be dating Ken. Especially since they're all grown up and are probably just waiting for their own kids to come on before they really look interested. This could be a lot harder than I thought it was. 

I almost miss seeing Mimi staring at the stage once the second performer is finished and is leaving. She's learning forward, a little smile on her face, and she just looks _happy_. I can't figure it out. The other two weren't so bad, so why is she looking so happy that Ken's coming up next? I mean, I know I do, but that's cause Ken's my best friend. That's different. That's the kind of look I'd expect to see out of a… 

Whoa. 

Wait a second. 

I can't believe it. 

This has got to be some kind of a trick or I'm just reading things totally wrong. 

I mean, Mimi and _Ken_? 

No way. It can't be. 

She lives in America, in New York City. He lives here in Japan. In Tokyo. In Tamachi. It just can't be. I mean, I've heard of long distance relationships, but… 

This has just got to be the weirdest. 

Well, maybe second weirdest. There was that girl and a Rosemon, but I never really knew them. So second and a half weirdest? Half weirdest? Whatever. 

Still, I could be wrong. I don't mind jumping to conclusions, but this is sorta different than the normal conclusion that I can leap to at the drop of a hat. This is special. This is _unique_. This is Ken's love life. I don't want to get this wrong. He wouldn't be mad, but it's so much cooler if I get it right the first time, and I get to tease him about it. This is that little game we're playing right now. And I think I've won it. 

So, I gotta figure out if I'm right, so I can confirm the win. How can I do that? Just ask after everything? That could work out for the best. And he did say I could figure it out here. Or I could wait and see if he introduces us after this weekend. There's a lot to be said for that, too. I could talk to Hikari about it and see what she thinks. Or I could do both. Sorta hint to Ken that I know but not really tell him. 

Oh, who am I fooling. I'm going to be poking at him as soon as this is over with. If I even wait that long. Cause here he comes out on the stage now. 

He looks really good, and when I look at Mimi, I can see she thinks the same way. I sort of nudge Hikari's arm and bob my head over that way, hoping that she sees what I see. I think she does, because she looks back at me with this totally baffled look, kind of like the way I think I looked when I first figured it out, and she mouths their names at me. 

I nod a bit back at her, and she stifles a giggle before turning back to the stage and to Ken. We did come here to hear him, after all. He sits in front of the piano, waiting for his cue. I think if I look carefully, I can see Wormmon and his parents both peeking out from backstage, watching from there. I know I can see Wormmon. That shade of green is a bit hard to miss, especially that close to the floor. His parents are a little harder to be certain of, but they do like to show up to events of his. Making up for lost time when he was younger, I guess. 

I really hope he and Mimi are together, or seeing each other, or whatever. Cause this is going to be _so_ much fun to tease him about. 

**

To Be Continued

**


	22. Anticipation Rising

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies  
**Chapter Title:** Anticipation Rising  
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.  
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x Mimi  
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget._

By the time Daisuke and I get back around to where Ken is, Mimi's already standing outside the door waiting. She's got the faintest little blush on her cheeks. I don't know why, it's a little surprising but there's nothing wrong with her and Ken being together, is there? If they are. I mean, sure, she was looking at him like they were, but…well…I don't know. I guess we'll ask and find out. 

"So, you and Ken, huh?" That's Daisuke for you. Straight and to the point. "How do you pull that one off?" 

Mimi glowers at him some, but not very hard. We've all gotten used to him over the last few years. "It takes a lot of effort and timing. But it's worth it." 

"Very much so." Ken says from the door, which he opened without either of us noticing. He motions us in, and Daisuke's practically flying by him, bouncing on his heels. "So you did figure it out." 

"Wasn't that hard, once I saw you together." Daisuke waves a hand as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "So, you two are going out tomorrow night too?" 

"Yes. It won't be for very long, but it's when we have some free time together." Ken says quietly, settling back down into his chair. "Did you all enjoy the concert?" 

"Best part was yours, really." Daisuke replies, but he obviously isn't there to talk about that. "How did you two get together?" 

Ken and Mimi both look at him, more than a touch bothered, but Daisuke only looks back at them. "You know I'll find out one way or the other. Might as well just tell me." 

"He's right." Ken sighs a little, but there's also a hint of amusement in his eyes. You can't know Daisuke without knowing how he is, and you can't like him without putting up with some of his quirks. That's just life with Daisuke. 

It could be a lot of fun, even if it is a lot of aggravation at the same time. 

"It's not that much of a secret," Mimi replies. "I was in the Digital World at the same time he was, and we happened across each other. We started to talk, and we enjoyed it so much that we set up a time and a place to meet again. Everything kind of happened after that." 

Daisuke makes a face for a moment. "Aw, that's boring! Couldn't you at least make up a story about how Ken got chased by a rabid Bearmon and you had to fight it off of him and that's how you fell in love?" 

I don't think I've ever seen two people look quite that red before. It's almost worth taking a picture of. But I don't. Not in front of them. That would be rude. 

"Why would they have to do that?" Wormmon peeks up as he starts to crawl up Ken's leg a little. "Palmon and I could chase a rabid Bearmon off." 

"I'll lend you some romance novels and you can find out for yourself." Daisuke promises. Wormmon doesn't blush, but he does look a little curious. I have to wonder what Digimon think about some of the things humans do. They all react differently most of the time to it. So maybe it depends on their data? Hard to say. I bet Koushirou or Miyako could figure it out. 

"And I could chase one off myself if I had to," Ken answers, looking more than a bit amused at Daisuke's plea. "I have kept up with my judo, you know." 

"Details, details." Daisuke just waves a hand carelessly yet again. He likes doing that, I've noticed. "So, glad to see you guys are happy. That was a really awesome concert, Ken." 

"Thank you." The other murmurs a little. He looks cute when he smiles like that. I can see why Mimi would like him. It's almost a challenge to make him smile like that. "How have you been feeling?" 

"Been worse." Daisuke shrugs like he didn't get slammed into a wall less than a week earlier. "I'm making sure I take care of myself. I'm not going back into that hospital _this_ soon! Saturday's coming!" 

There's a warm feeling that goes all through me at the thought of our date. I wonder if Daisuke feels the same way. I don't want to ask him. It would just be too embarrassing. I don't suppose that it matters all that much. It probably just means I'm looking forward to it a lot. 

"I hope you two have a good time." Mimi tells us, and I _know_ I'm blushing from that. It's just a simple bit of well wishing, but I just can't help myself. I wish that I could sometimes. 

"We will!" Daisuke appears to be convinced of that, and some of his confidence slides over to me. 

"Of course we will." I look down at my watch, and realize, it's not quite getting late, but it is getting to the time when we need to be going. "Daisuke…" I indicate the time, and for a moment all he does is stare before it clicks into his head. 

Then he's on his feet at once. "We gotta go! See you guys! Thanks for inviting us, Ken!" 

"My pleasure," is all Ken really has time to say before we're going out the door. Daisuke can be like that. Thinking of something and doing it are almost the same thing to him. Sometimes I'm very sure that he does things long before he thinks about them: days or weeks before. Which has a certain charm to it. 

My stomach starts to rumble fiercely before we get too far, and the Digimon look a little ready to chow down themselves. "Where do you want to eat?" Daisuke asks. 

"Anywhere is good. I'm not picky." As long as it's not my mom's food tonight. That would be a bit too much. I wish she would pay more attention to the recipe and not quite as much to what she _thinks_ should go into something. That could help a lot. Especially when she decides to test out those culinary experiments of hers on us. 

Daisuke points out a little sidewalk café that I've heard some of the others mention, and it caters to Digimon, too! That's even better than what I've heard about the food. It doesn't take all that long to get everyone something to eat and we find a little place to sit. It's a pretty warm evening, and hanging out with my friends is one of the best ways I can think of to spend it. 

The food is good too. I love eating from these little sidewalk places. You can find some of the best food there, and it's usually not that expensive. It's different from what we've got planned for the weekend somehow. I don't really know how, since we're eating and it's just us, and our Digimon, but this doesn't feel quite so date-like. It feels good, just not…date-ish. 

Maybe I should talk to Miyako or Sora about it someday. There's a lot I think I should talk to a lot of people about. None of it's really all that important. Just little things I wonder about sometimes. Everyone wonders, as far as I know. That's how we get bigger and better and brighter things. 

"Is there anything else you'd like to do Saturday?" Daisuke asks, slurping down some of the ramen he bought. "We can always go see a movie or something after we eat. Or before. Whichever you want. Or you can take some more pictures if you want." 

Those do sound good, but I don't know if that's what I want to do then. I like having things a little planned, but with room for change if necessary. So I just don't know what the answer should be. "I don't know." And since I don't, that's what I tell him. "Maybe we could make up our minds then?" There are some good movies that will be playing then. We won't be out so late that we can't go see one of them before we have to go home. 

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Daisuke enjoys the rest of his dinner, and I'm enjoying mine. Tailmon and V-mon are almost done as well. I have got to remember to come here more often. What's the name of it? Oh, there it is. _Train of Thought_. Interesting name for one of these places. The guy running it is all cheerful and happy, and the girl with him has some of the prettiest blonde hair I've ever seen. Even Yamato's doesn't look that nice. I bet she spends a lot of time taking care of it. Miyako has to do that for her hair. 

Once we're all as full as we can be, so I don't have to worry about a stray stomach rumble giving Mom any ideas, we're back on the way towards home. I don't know where Takeru and Miyako went after the concert. We didn't see them at all. But they're probably on the way home too, just going on a different train. I do worry some, so I get out my D-terminal and send them a quick message. 

_Did you guys enjoy the concert? Daisuke and I are almost home by now. See you tomorrow._ I'm not trying to be too nosy. I just want to be sure that they're all right. 

"Who would've thought, Ken and Mimi, right?" Daisuke leans back in the seat and puts his hands behind his head. "I mean, it crossed my mind a little, but I didn't really think they would be. Did you?" 

"Not really. But if it works for them, that's what matters, right?" I've seen some of my other friends at school who make it their life duty to arrange things so everyone dates who _they_ think they ought to date. I suppose there are people who don't want to deal with the pressure of it. That's why there are still marriage brokers even now. But I don't mind having that kind of choice in my hands, and my parents haven't ever mentioned arranging anything for me or Taichi. Maybe saving the world has kind of proven to them that we can make that kind of decision for ourselves? 

"Right." Daisuke nods sharply, stretching some. He doesn't make any of those silly moves that I've seen in some American movies that have been brought over here. He just stretches. Looks like he's getting a little tired. I want to make sure he makes it home safely. I still worry about him after what happened. 

"We should get to your place first," I tell him, after a quick look at just which station this train is going to get to first. There's one a bit farther down that's kind of closer to my family's apartment, but Tailmon and I can walk there without any problem at all. "We can stop there first." 

He looks almost like he wants to protest, but getting caught by a yawn sort of interrupts that, and he ducks his head a trifle shyly. "Yeah. That might be a good idea." I really should take a picture of _this_: the day Daisuke listened to someone else's advice without needing to be smacked over the head. It's a day that should go down in history. Or at least in pictures. If the light wasn't so weird in here, I'd do it. 

Before all that long, we're getting out and it's just a short walk over to the Motomiya apartment. Daisuke yawns a bit here and there, but it's nothing more serious than just having had a long day. Schools don't always take this kind of thing into account, having to go visit friends in other districts. Though we do get to take make-up tests if we miss something because of a Digimon attack. Isn't that nice of them? Koushirou and Miyako think so. So does Iori. Iori fights harder whenever someone attacks during school hours, because he hates to lose the time he could've been studying. I don't think I'll ever forget the time he thwacked a Brachimon over the head with his kendo staff just because it poked its head in during his algebra class. 

His parents are still awake, of course, when he gets there. They would have been no matter what. They worry about him. There's a lot of reasons why. Most of them can be summed up in one sentence: he's Motomiya Daisuke. Things just _happen_ to him. That's what things are for half the time in our lives: to happen to one of us. And a quarter of those times, they are meant to happen to Daisuke or Taichi. It has something to do with the goggles. Or with being the Chosen of Courage. Or just with being them. Why be that picky about the reasons behind it? 

"Did you two have a good time?" his mom asks once we're inside. Daisuke nods some, but doesn't yawn. I think he wants to, he looks like he's just swallowing it so he won't look that tired. 

"Yeah. Found out Ken and Mimi are dating." Daisuke shrugs off his jacket and hangs it up after we've changed into indoor slippers. I probably don't need to, since I'm going back outside soon, but it won't hurt to stay for a few minutes, and it's only polite. "I'm glad you went with me, Hikari." He smiles, and it's all cute and cheerful and happy. A real Daisuke-smile. So very pretty. 

Both of his parents look at each other, then back at us and they do look happy about something or other. "Did you get something to eat along the way?" His mom asks, and we both nod in unison. "Good. There's some soda in the fridge if you want it." 

"Thank you, but I should really be going," I tell them, bowing a little bit. A drink does sound good, but the sooner I can get home, the better. Mom is going to want to know what happened, after all. She likes the gossip almost as much as Miyako does. "I'll see you tomorrow, Daisuke." 

He waves at me. "See you. Give me a call or something and let me know that you got there all right?" He can be so cute when he worries about me. We all try to check up on each other lately. His accident has something to do with that, I'm sure. It's all for the good in the end, though. We Chosen Children are supposed to watch out for each other. 

"Sure, no problem. Bye!" I wave to Daisuke and his parents, and Tailmon waves to V-mon, and we're out of there. It's not as lonely as I might've thought, going home with just my partner. She _is_ my partner, after all. But just moments ago, we were four and now we're two and the change just needs to be adjusted to. 

There's nothing that needs to be said as we walk home, at least nothing important. Just the usual quiet exchanges of two people who know each other well enough that they don't need to talk unless they want to. It feels too quiet _not_ to say something. I can still see the fireflies going here and there as we turn down the street that leads to the apartment building. I have to squint a bit to make them out against the streetlights, but there they are. 

It's so hard to believe that all of this got started because of them. It almost feels like it's been years since that night when he called me and not a few days. But that's all it's been. Not even a full week has passed by, and yet so much has already happened. 

Mom's still up when we get to the apartment. And I am so glad that we already ate, because the first words out of her mouth are, "Are you sure that you don't need something? There's plenty left! It's good!" 

"No, thanks, mom," I back off as quickly as I can. "We had plenty while we were out." I hate to disappoint her, but I hate what this particular dish of hers does to my stomach even more. 

"All right. If you're sure. But don't be afraid to sneak some in the middle of the night! I won't be mad!" She wanders off into the kitchen, and I really hope Taichi's got the sense to eat a full meal or two before he comes back as well. Poor guy. He's gotten tricked into eating her food before. I wonder what his stomach looks like sometimes. 

But I try not to. Thinking about the results of what she can do is almost as bad as eating it myself. 

I close the door to my room and stretch out on the bed. Tailmon curls up next to me, and I pet her a little. It was a really good night. I probably ate a little too much, now that I think about it, but it wasn't so bad. The food was good, and the company was just as good, if not a bit better. 

_I wonder if what we're going to have Saturday night is that good._ I really hope it will be. There's so much I'm looking forward to for that night. 

I should get ready for bed. I can hardly keep my eyes open. I can hardly imagine how tired Daisuke must have been. But I just can't seem to move off of the bed right now. It would hardly take me five minutes to change, but that would mean getting up and going into the bathroom and all those other things I need to do. And I just don't want to. 

But I need to anyway. So I manage to drag myself off the bed and go off to do what's necessary before I can actually sleep. I'll be more comfortable like that anyway. Tailmon doesn't even move. She's already asleep, I think. She doesn't have to do all the things a human does. It would be almost easier to be a Digimon some days. 

Thinking about it, I don't think a Digimon would be looking forward to Saturday as much as I am, though. I can't wait for it to get here. That's another reason to get some sleep: the weekend will get here so much faster. 

**

To Be Continued

**


	23. Date, Part One

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies  
**Chapter Title:** Date, Part One  
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending (as you will see in time) but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.  
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x Mimi  
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget._

I can't keep my eyes off of the calendar. There's so much else I should be doing to get ready, but it's finally here! Saturday night! My date with Hikari! If I were any happier, I'd think this was some kind of a dream or something. The really great kind that you just don't want to wake up from, no matter what. 

But it's all so real. Everything that's gone on this week has just made it more real. And tonight's the night at last. 

I got everything settled with Yamato for the dinner last night. It's going to be great. Everything she likes and a lot of things that I like too. And the spot we picked out for it is just fantastic. It's going to be so beautiful. The e-mail I got from Mimi earlier said that Palmon would be there too, so V-mon won't have to sit there and be bored. I'm not sure what Tailmon's going to do but I'm sure Hikari can take care of it. 

So, it's time to get ready. I give another look at the calendar. I've had today circled ever since she agreed to go out with me, and I marked off each day as it passed, or as soon as I could, anyway. I pinch myself just a little. Nope, not a dream. Just had to make sure. 

Off to the shower, first of all. A good hot one, better than what I did this morning. That was just to get ready for a regular day, one that Ken and I spent kicking around a soccer ball and talking about Mimi and Hikari and stuff like that. This is a pre-date shower. This is a pre-first date with Hikari shower. 

I'm in there twenty minutes getting every little bit of me clean. I think I hear my mom and dad laughing about something. Must be something they're watching on television. I didn't think the nightly news was all that funny, but sometimes it can come up with a good joke. 

I don't want to really dress up too much for this date. We are going to be in the Digital World, after all, and that has a way of sometimes getting us a lot dirtier than we expect. So I'm not going to wreck my really good clothes. So I just get on a good pair of slacks and my best sweater, the one that Mom gave me for my last birthday. It's this neat burgundy color that kind of matches my hair. That's what Mimi said when she saw it anyway. 

I brush my hair and check my reflection at least once or twice. I've got to look my best for her, right? Everything looks like it's in order, and I've still got time to get over to her place. 

"You look great, Daisuke," Mom tells me once I head for the door. V-mon's right with me, of course, and she smiles at him. He's wearing a neat little black bow-tie. I guess that's his version of dressing up. He wouldn't really look right in a suit, even if they made them in his size. 

"Thanks, mom," I try not to blush. It's my mom! But it does feel good to know that I look decent. For Hikari's sake. She deserves only the best. Guess that'll have to be me. 

"Don't be out too late," Dad tells me. Funny, I thought the dad of the_girl_ was supposed to say that. But given some of the other things that have happened while I've been out, I guess he has a right to be worried. I'm pretty patched up, and the headaches have mostly stopped, but he's a parent. 

"I won't be." I bet this'll be worse when I get over to Hikari's. I just hope Taichi isn't there. He'd be worse than a parent. He's a_brother_. Though Hikari did mention that he had a date with Chizuru tonight. That's good to know. Taichi's the coolest guy ever and all, but I don't want to be out on a date with him _and_ Hikari at the same time. 

V-mon and I are out the door before they can put on too many don'ts and dos and anything else they want to try telling me. Parents can be so weird sometimes when it comes to first dates. 

"So, looking forward to spending some time with Palmon tonight?" I ask V-mon as we start towards Hikari's apartment. He grins up at me, and he just looks so completely happy. I wonder if that's kind of how I look when I'm thinking about this date. It does sort of look about how I feel. 

"You got it!" V-mon bounces up and down. "There's a neat little stream that comes down not that far from where you're going to be. Lots of fish there, and some fruit trees, and a really great view of the stars!" 

I don't think I could've planned a better spot for a date myself. V-mon certainly knows what he's doing. Or at least that's what I think until he says something else. 

"Palmon picked it out. She said it reminds her a lot of this one place where the first seven Digimon partners used to hang out, waiting for the others to show up." 

Oh. Well, Palmon knows what she's doing, then. Still, nothing wrong with that. "Well, I hope you guys have as much fun as me and Hikari are going to!" 

Or at least as much fun as I hope we're going to. I don't want anything to go wrong tonight. I don't want anything to go wrong any night, but tonight more than any of them. 

I'm pretty sure it's nothing to do with the accident Monday, but it's almost like no time at all passes and we're there. The Yagami apartment. I try hard not to gulp and be visibly nervous, but I have a feeling I'm not all that successful. This is it. This isn't a quick visit days before the date. This is _the date_. 

I wasn't this nervous against BelialVamdemon. He was a cakewalk. These are parents. This is her Digimon. This is _her_. 

I'm not going to be sick. Really! 

Then I knock, my hand apparently moving somewhat by itself, and I know I'm going to go through with this. I want to, more than anything, no matter how nervous I am. 

"Daisuke!" It's her mom. She waves me on inside, and I go, V-mon pattering behind me. "Hikari's almost ready to go. Would you like to sit down for a few minutes?" 

"Yes, please," I reply, and take a seat, trying not to feel as if I want to just get up and run away as quickly as possible. This is just so_silly_. But I guess everyone feels like that on a first date. I don't want to ask any of my friends, though. Just in case it's just me. 

I get lucky, and her parents don't ask me too many questions about what we've got planned tonight. They do want to be sure that I'm not just going to keel over or anything, and I do what I can to reassure them. I think I'm reassuring myself at the same time. Everything's been fine for a couple of days now. But you just don't get thrown into a building and _totally_ walk it off, not even if you're me. 

Though I can do it better than most people I know. 

"Daisuke!" There's Hikari, with Tailmon beside her. I don't stare that much. But she does look so_pretty_, with her hair brushed back, and her cheeks so cutely red, and is that a new dress? I don't remember seeing it before, and I thought I could recognize most of her outfits. 

"You look…great…" That's all that I can manage to say. V-mon sort of nudges me some, but nothing else wants to come out of my mouth, at least not about how she looks. There's no way I'm going to get through this without making a total fool of myself. 

Though I am kind of used to it by now, so I shouldn't be that surprised. She's used to it too, and she still said yes, so the only thing we can do is to do this. 

"Are you ready to go?" she asks, and tugs her own D-3 out as soon as I reach for mine. "Koushirou said he programmed the co ordinates that you gave him into the gate, so we'll come out at the right spot." 

And I'm pretty sure that Yamato has everything set up there already. I don't know if he'll actually be there when we get there or not. He didn't say if he would or wouldn't be. But no matter what, it's finally time to go. I've been looking forward to this for six days. No backing out now. 

Her family's computer is set up, and she has to gateway program up there just a few seconds later. V-mon hops up into the curl of my arm, and I hold out the D-3. "Digital Gate, open!" 

This time, I actually manage to land on my feet. Mostly. I do stumble some. But at least it's a better landing than the last one I had. Hikari lands perfectly, as always. We're not that far from where everything's set up for our dinner. Shouldn't take us more than a few minutes to walk there. I wish that there'd been a gateway a bit closer, but this will do. 

"Well, Palmon's waiting for me," V-mon adjusts his tie a little and waves. "I'll see you later! Have fun." 

"We will!" Hikari grins and waves, just like I do, as V-mon moves off down to where his girlfriend…girlfriendmon? Monfriend? Whatever. To where Palmon's waiting for him. Tailmon glances up at Hikari some. 

"Take care of yourselves," is all she says before heading off as well. Hikari watches her go, and I think she looks a little concerned. 

"Everything all right?" 

Hikari nods, perhaps a little too quickly. "I think she just wants to be alone for a little while." 

That's a bit weird. But if it's what she wants, who am I to stop her? Sometimes being alone is just what you need anyway. "Dinner should be this way," I tell her, and we start off down the pathway. The closer we get, the more I can hear someone moving around up ahead, and when the path widens out to show the lake and the shore of the lake, there's Yamato there, putting the last finishing touches on the table and everything spread out there. 

"Oh, there you are," he turns towards us, and nods politely. Gabumon is there too, and he waves at us. "Glad you made it." He motions towards the table. "I hope you enjoy everything." 

I take one look at everything he's made, and I know that I made the right choice asking him to help us with this. Everything just looks and smells perfect, and I bet it'll taste that way, too. 

"Wow, Yamato, this all looks great!" Hikari says just what I'm thinking about, and I nod. 

"Thanks a lot!" I wish there were something else I could do to thank him. Just saying it doesn't seem to be enough. "If there's anything I can do for you…" 

"Don't worry about it," Yamato shakes his head and checks over everything one last time. "The dessert's over there," he motions to a little table a few feet away under a tree. "And I'll get everything cleaned up once you're done. Have fun!" 

He and Gabumon don't wait around for anything else, just head off into the trees. I don't know what they've got planned to do for the rest of tonight, but it's time to really get this date started. We head over to the table, and I hold the chair out for her some. I remember my dad saying that was something nice to do for a lady. 

"Thank you," Hikari smiles, and I know I'm going to mush inside. I couldn't be anything _but_ mush with that smile around. Somehow, the mushy me makes it over to my chair and I sit down. "This really does look great. Yamato could be a great chef if he wanted to be." 

"I know." I'm not really sure what he plans to be, but a top notch chef should at least be something he's considering. I stare at the food for a moment, then get started eating. 

Just like I thought, it tastes absolutely wonderful. Hikari thinks the same thing, at least if the way she's eating has anything to say about it. I wonder if I could get Yamato to teach me how to make some of this stuff so I can make it for her next time. That's something to think about. 

"I still can't believe Ken and Mimi are dating," Hikari says. "I just wouldn't have thought about it myself." 

"I don't know if I would either." In fact, I know I wouldn't, because I didn't. "But I guess they're happy." At least from the time or two I've seen them together since then they are. It's weird, but if they're making it work, then all the best of luck to them. 

Hikari laughs some. "Mimi was just about the first person I told about this when you asked me. I e-mailed her about it. It just feels a little weird to think that she knew about you asking me, but I had no idea that she and Ken were seeing each other." 

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I told Ken about it too. He said something about seeing someone then, but I didn't guess it was her." That conversation feels like it was forever and a month ago, instead of just a few days. 

"I hope Miyako and Takeru hit it off. They're out tonight too," Hikari sips some of her drink and nibbles a bit on a dumpling. "Takeru tried to ask me out after you did, you know." 

I blink a few times. "No, I didn't know." I'm not even sure what to think about it. I mean, I sort of thought they liked each other a while back, but even if they did, it's pretty obvious nothing happened. So why did he suddenly ask her out? 

She nods some. "I told him I already had a date for tonight, though." She smiles, and I'm just all that warm goo again. "And I suggested that he ask Miyako instead. He took me up on it, obviously." 

It's a good thing that goo can still talk. Or that I can while I'm goo inside. Whichever way you want to say it. The trouble is, I'm not sure what to say. Sure, a couple of years ago I would have been all pissed off because of Takeru trying to ask her out, but it doesn't feel like it matters that much anymore, especially because she turned him down in favor of me. _And_ because he didn't keep on trying to ask her. There are some guys who are like that, and I'm glad Takeru's not one of them. 

"Yeah, I hope they hit it off too." That does manage to make it out. I knew that they were going out tonight, I remember they mentioned that when they were visiting me at the hospital, but I didn't know that it was Hikari's idea. Or if I did know, I forgot about it. Keeping up with _my_ love life is hard enough. I don't need to try to keep up with everyone else's. 

I eat a little more, and realize somewhere along the way that we're having a really good time. We talk about a lot of things. Some of our friends, Ken's concert, how peaceful everything is in the Digital World tonight, our Digimon, other Digimon, our plans for the future. 

"I'm not sure if I want to be a teacher or a photographer more," Hikari says, stirring a little bit of sauce that remains on her plate. "Teaching is important, and I've wanted to be one for a long time, but photography could be a lot of fun, too. I've seen some magazines offering a lot of money for pictures of the Digital World. And some for us, too. And our Digimon." She laughs some, in a sparkling, happy kind of way. "Did you know that I could get almost a hundred thousand yen just for a good picture of you and XV-mon?" 

Whoa. Who'd want to pay that kind of money for us? "Well, if you want, we could pose or something tomorrow." 

She smiles some. "If you really want to." Wow. All that money just for a picture. People can be _weird_. But there are some movie stars I'd pay that much, if I had it, for a picture of. 

"Sure! Why not?" I don't even really want to ask for a cut of it. I mean, the money would be nice, sure, but it just feels a little silly. 

"We can split the money, then," Hikari tells me firmly, finishing off the last of her drink. I just nod at that. At least if it's going to feel silly, it'll be the kind that spends? I'm pretty sure that doesn't make any kind of sense whatsoever, but who cares? Not me. 

Trying to cover up feeling a bit silly about that picture thing, I go and get our desserts. There's even another couple of drinks there, and I'd bet that they weren't there when Yamato pointed them out to us. So I bet he's lurking around somewhere. That's cool, and really nice of him too. 

"This has been a lot of fun," Hikari tells me. I nibble at the dessert and nod. It wasn't the kind of disaster that part of me was terrified it might be. It wasn't even the bland, not really clicking kind of thing that I'd been even _more_ terrified it might be. It's felt right all along, and I hope she feels the same way. But she's having fun, so that means she does, right? 

Once I've got my mouth empty again, I tell her, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I am too." That sounds so stupid. Why can't I sound to her like I do in my head? 

Wait, that might not be the best thing either. Guess I'll just wing it. So far so good, though. 

Can't wait to see how the rest of this goes. 

**

To Be Continued

**


	24. Date, Part Two

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies  
**Chapter Title:** Date, Part Two  
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.  
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x Mimi  
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget._

I have to admit, I was pretty nervous before all of this really got started. I guess everyone is on their first date. It's just something we have to deal with. But everything has been going …well, not perfectly, because perfect doesn't happen, but it's been going great. 

Yamato made the dinner, which meant everything has tasted wonderful. And the place Daisuke picked out is just beautiful. The way the moon shines on the lake is exquisite. I'd take a picture of it, but part of me wants to keep this night just between me and Daisuke. It's selfish, but I don't want to share it with anyone else. 

It's also stupid, because who knows how many Digimon come here and have been here before and knew about it before we did? I certainly don't. But that doesn't change how I feel, as much as I wish it did. 

At any rate, no one's going to know about this because of _me_ telling them just what it looks like. I guess I can tell them what it _was_ like, but that's different. It's a small difference, but it's one anyway. 

The wind is sort of tugging at the water, sending little ripples over the top of it. They look so beautiful with the light shining on them. We don't even need candles. The moon gives us all that we need. 

I hope that Tailmon's all right. I wasn't exactly truthful with Daisuke earlier. I know where she is, and she's not necessarily alone. She's at the Village of Beginnings. She goes there once in a while. I think I know now what she's looking for. Or who, really. There's been no sign of Wizarmon or any of his earlier evolutions for years, but she still hopes. 

She didn't tell me that she didn't want anyone else to know, but since she didn't say it for herself, I didn't really want to spill it. If she does want to tell someone, she will, I'm sure. 

Dessert's almost over with, and I can't help but wonder a bit about what's next. I know a walk got mentioned somewhere, and that does sound very appealing. I can only hope that Ken and Mimi and Takeru and Miyako are having as much fun as I am out wherever they're at. We'll probably all talk about it sometime tomorrow or the next day. 

I can't say I'm not glad that Chizuru got Taichi out as well tonight. They're probably somewhere in the city having all kinds of fun. Maybe I can find some way to thank for her that. Having him hovering around tonight would've put a heck of a damper on things. 

"I think we're done," Daisuke says, pushing away the plate that had his dessert on it. I think he's right; I'm done too. I don't even know how to explain how all of this feels. Nervous and twitching and happy and delighted all at the same time. 

Maybe I should talk it over with Sora and Miyako sometime. Or just anyone I know who's dated for a while. 

I kind of wish dating came with an instruction manual. Should I get up now or wait for him to do it or what? This had to be a little easier in my parents' or grandparents' day. 

Well, I don't think Daisuke's going to be that offended if I just get up, so I do, and all he does is smile as _he_ gets up. "Which way did you want to walk?" he asks, glancing at the table for a moment as if he's not sure what to do about it. 

"You guys go on," Yamato's voice comes from the side, and there he is, with Gabumon, looking a little amused. "I told you that we'd clean it up once you were done." He doesn't exactly shoo us along, but I think he almost wants to. 

I look this way and that, and pick a direction randomly. "How about that way?" I ask, and Daisuke's fine with it. So we start walking that way. 

Before too long, even if we looked behind us, we can't see the table anymore. That's just as well, I'd feel a little strange seeing Yamato clean up after us. I know he offered to, but it just doesn't feel right. Only knowing that he'd probably yell at us keeps me going, and the longer I go, the less I feel like wanting to go back and help. 

Everything is so quiet. Well, not perfectly quiet. I can hear calls and cries from farther back in the woods, but nothing sounds like anyone is in any kind of danger. It's as normal and natural as hearing birds and animals in the woods on Earth would be. They're kind of similar in a way, though you can never be sure with a Digimon who is intelligent and cunning and who is just as stupid as a stump and just after a regular meal. 

It's like that with people, too. You never know what they're really like until you get to know them. Even then you can make mistakes or they can change. Or you can change. That makes how you feel about them or how you see them change too. 

That's what it was like with Daisuke and me, the more I think about it. I didn't think there was that much to him when we first met. He was just this kid who played soccer and thought my brother was the greatest being to ever walk the earth. There were a few times I wondered if Daisuke had a crush on _him_ and not me! Daisuke always liked to be around me when we were in school, but I just couldn't bring myself to talk to him about things. 

Maybe I should have then. But that's all over and done with now. 

I have to admit, I was kind of cruel a few times when we were still just getting to know each other, after he became one of the Chosen. I just wasn't really sure of what to think of him. He acted a lot of times as if the whole thing with the Digital World was some kind of a game. It was so _different_ from when we were there the first time. 

I never told anyone but the first time we went home with our Digimon after Takeru and I got our Digimentals, I was almost afraid to go to sleep with Tailmon there. Some part of me was convinced that if I did, I'd wake up in the morning and she'd be gone, and I'd never see her again. I didn't want to do that. 

I can't even count everything that's happened to us all since then. Earth and the Digital World are making diplomatic noises at each other. If the Digital World had a set government, I'd almost think they were going to exchange ambassadors or something. That's the kind of thing I've studied about in some of my history classes. I think Taichi would make a great ambassador, if that's what they wanted to do. But there'd have to be all kinds of changes in both worlds for that to happen. 

All of that kind of passes through my mind as I keep on walking with Daisuke. He's talking about all kinds of things, and I'm sort of hung between listening and not listening to him. It's not that I don't want to; I do, but my mind just wants to go off on tangents, and I don't think he really expects me to listen that much. Daisuke just talks like that most of the time. 

I think I'm glad that I didn't want to go out with him when I first met him. Because that might've spoiled a night like this, and I'm not sure if I would've liked him _that_ way then, anyway. In fact, I know I wouldn't have, because I didn't. 

And I wouldn't have wanted tonight spoiled, if I'd known it was coming. Or if I didn't. I think I'm confusing myself now. 

"This is really great," I murmur once Daisuke's quiet for a while. That does happen more often than people think. I know what he was talking about, kind of. It was the woods and the trees and the Digimon in there and some of the Digimon we've fought or made friends with. In some cases, fought _and_ made friends with. Rosemon wasn't all that pleasant when we first met her, but she's so much nicer these days. Sometimes finding the right person can just change you forever. 

"Yeah, I know." Daisuke's not really reaching for my hand, but I think he kind of wants to. I don't do it, though. This is different than it was just a few years ago, but that's _still_ a big step in my head, if nothing else. That's what matters the most, how we see things like that. I think I'd like to, but just not now. Maybe…maybe on our next date, if we have one. Or the date after that. Or the one after that. 

There's no need to rush, right? We've got all kinds of time. 

The silence isn't exactly pressing in around us, not with all of those noises coming from the woods, but it just doesn't quite feel right at the moment to not say anything. The trouble is, I'm not entirely certain of what to say. We've covered most of what we usually talk about, and a lot of other things just don't quite have the appeal that they might normally. 

"So, what do you think is going to happen tomorrow? Or the day after?" Daisuke asks that, and I have to think about what he means. I don't get it, though. 

"I guess what happens most of the time." I don't think that's exactly what he means, though, and I'm right. 

"No. I mean, what's going to happen with us?" he asks, looking over at me. The moonlight reflects very prettily in his eyes, too, and the way it silvers his hair is just_beautiful_. I don't think a camera could actually catch it the way it really is. I guess that's why painting isn't ever really going to go out of style. There are things that only artwork of a certain type can ever catch. 

But what he said, I think about that a bit too. "You mean, once the date's over with?" 

I think there's a small catch in his voice when he answers. "Yeah. I don't…I mean, I looked forward to this all week, and we're having such a great time…" He doesn't say much that's _too_ coherent, but I think I get what he means now. 

"We'll always be friends," I reassure him, and I still think that's falling a little short of the mark. What he's asking, I haven't decided yet. And I think he would ask, so it would have to be my decision. Even if he didn't, it would be mine anyway to ask _him_. 

So, this is all riding on me. I never knew life could be that disturbing when you weren't fighting for it. 

"Friends. Right." There's more of a catch to his voice, and I just don't_know_ what to say or do. 

"Let's just take it one step at a time," I hope this is the right thing. It's the only things right now. "We've got all of our lives ahead of us, and plenty of time to make lots of choices in." 

Daisuke doesn't say anything right away, and I hope with all my heart that I didn't screw it up somehow. I know I always want to be his friend. But on a first date, I can't say if I want to be more any time soon. But…maybe…yes. Before he can say anything else, I keep on talking. "We've got lots of time to have lots more dates in, and figure out what we want." 

His mouth was open, ready to talk, when I say that, but now he doesn't say anything at all. He just stares at me like he can't believe I said that in the first place. And then he smiles, and it's so …just so Daisuke. "Yeah. Lots of time." 

We keep on walking, and I think we're about halfway around the lake by now. I can hear things splashing out in the middle of it, and I think there's islands somewhere out there too. It's hard to see all the way across it, or even mostly to the middle, because of how big it is. I don't know if it's so much a lake as it is a small inner sea. If it's that big, I don't think we're going to walk all the way around it tonight. 

"I think we should start heading back," Daisuke says after a bit. "This place is too big to walk around." I almost wonder if he's reading my mind. No, I think there's other people's minds that he'd rather read. Like maybe the teacher's, so he can get his grades even higher. Though he's really done a lot better since he and Ken became friends. I do think if anyone asked, that's what he'd say, that he'd rather read the teacher's mind. A lot of people would. It's only human. 

"Right. I was just thinking about that." Sometimes we click almost oddly in what we're thinking. But it's interesting no matter what. Koushirou could have something to say about it that was scientific, with maybe a small flavor or two of emotion traced into it. I'm glad I haven't asked him about that, though. Some questions don't need answers. There's no way to persuade him of that, unfortunately. I suppose that's why he's the Chosen of Knowledge and I'm not. 

The sounds and sights don't change all that much as we go back. I wouldn't call this walk boring, even though nothing really happened. It did what it was meant to do: give us time to spend with each other. That's what you do on a date. You're supposed to want to find out if you want to have another one with your date. And I do. I really do. 

I'd thought about it before, but now it dawns on me in even further strength as we walk on back. I _want_ to spend more time with Daisuke. He can make me laugh without even trying to. That's only the beginning of it. I just like_being_ around him, and it's even harder to put why into words. I don't think I'll try too hard to do it, either. 

"I've had a really good time, Daisuke," I tell him when we reach a curve in the lake. Not far beyond this curve, we'll be where we can see where we ate. So I guess we're almost done. "Thank you." 

He laughs some, and it sounds so happy that it makes _me_ happy just by hearing it. I wouldn't have wanted anything to take this night away from us. Or any other nights we could have in the future. Or days, while we're at it. "I had a great time too, Hikari. Thank_you_." He bites his lip for a second, then keeps going. "I was scared this wouldn't happen, you know. That something would come up so we couldn't or you'd change your mind." 

"I know what you mean," I reply, and I do. So much that happened this week almost seemed to be warning us that this wouldn't happen, or that it wouldn't be so peaceful when it did. Some part of me, in the small back of my mind, has been waiting and watching for something to go wrong, I think. I'm glad that it hasn't. It's good to be disappointed sometimes. Or mistaken. Whichever it is. 

Then we're around the curve, and after a short while, there's the table, neatly cleaned off and no sign of Yamato or Gabumon anywhere. I have a feeling that wherever he is, before much more time has passed, he and Taichi are going to be laughing about this. Chizuru and Sora will keep them in line, though. They're good for that, among a lot of other things. But they're guys and Taichi's my brother and Yamato's the one Daisuke asked to help with this and they're both his mentors, so…they get to laugh some. As long as they're not doing it in our faces. 

I don't see Tailmon or V-mon anywhere, though. V-mon's probably still wit Palmon, and Tailmon's most likely at the Village still. I'd rather not mention that, just in case she really wants to keep it _that_ much of a secret. 

"Want to wait here for our partners?" Daisuke asks, motioning towards the table and chairs still there. "They could be a while. V-mon forgets to check the time. In fact, I don't think he even has a watch!" 

"You're probably right," I nod and settle into my chair again. It's a warm evening, and I don't think Tailmon will be too long myself. She never stays there more than a few hours. "Palmon should keep him in line, though." At least I hope so. 

Daisuke only laughs at that. "Guess we'll find out!" 

We get comfortable, a warm little breeze teasing at my hair some, and I realize, without even trying to think of it, just how happy I really am like this, being with Daisuke. I could get used to it, I think. And I think that I want to. 

I think that I will get used to it, too. 

**

To Be Continued

**


	25. Drawn To The End

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the canon characters who appear in this fanfic and am not writing this for any form of profit.  
**Series Title:** Fireflies  
**Chapter Title:** Drawn To The End  
**Timeline:** About three years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. It is not perfectly accurate to the canon ending but there are certain things taken from it, such as Sora x Yamato and more and more people having partner Digimon and the Digital World known to exist by everyone.  
**Romance:** Daisuke x Hikari, Sora x Yamato, Taichi x Chizuru, V-mon x Palmon, Ken x Mimi  
**Summary:** Daisuke finally asks Hikari out on a date and the week leading up to it is one the Chosen will never forget._

Tonight just flew by. I've heard that time flies when you're having fun, and I know a lot of soccer practices or visits with Ken or Taichi have just about vanished without me noticing, but tonight was just different. It seems like only a second or two ago, I was just calling her in the first place, and now it's almost over with. 

It's hard to believe how well it all worked out, too. I'm really going to have to do something to thank Yamato for all of this, pay him back somehow. I wish I knew _what_ I could do. Maybe if I ask Taichi, he can help me think up something. But that can be for later. Right now, we're just waiting for our Digimon to come back. 

I peek over at her now and then. Her hair's drooping a little from the walking we did, but she still looks fantastic. She's Hikari. She couldn't look any other way to me. I hope I still look okay. She hasn't mentioned anything that would need to be fixed, but I don't think she would. She's just too polite. 

Then V-mon comes through the trees, and he looks as happy as I feel. I guess he had as much fun as I did. "Hey!" I wave at him and he bounces over to him, eyes shining in joy. "Did you have a good night?" 

"Sure did!" V-mon grins cheerfully at me. "We're going out again tomorrow!" 

"Cool." I can't help but be happy for him. It's great that everything is going so well for the both of us. Hikari and I haven't exactly settled on a second date, but we know there's going to be one. I wonder what else we could do. Maybe go see a movie? That would be kind of nice. Or go to the zoo and check out some of the animals. They're really cool too. 

There's a lot of options out there, and I want to find out all of them with her. 

V-mon settles down by me and starts to chatter; not quite about what he and Palmon did, but about how great she is. I can see Hikari smiling some, and I know that I am too. He really likes Palmon. I can't say I blame him. She's a nice Digimon. 

Minutes creep by, and I'm beginning to wonder if we might have to go find Tailmon. We didn't set up any time limits or anything, but it's just starting to get to me a little bit. "You think we should go look for her?" I ask at last. I haven't checked my watch to see how long we've been waiting, but I'm about ready to. 

"I think…oh, there she is!" There's a lot of relief in Hikari's voice at the sight of Tailmon coming through the trees. She looks…neither happy nor sad, really, just kind of in between, but she smiles as soon as she sees Hikari. 

"I hope you didn't have to wait too long for me," she says, jumping up onto the table in front of Hikari. "I ran into someone I wasn't expecting to." 

I really wonder what she was doing and where she was. And before I can stop myself, I ask, "Who was it?" Probably not the rudest question in the world, but still, Tailmon does look at me some. 

"Just a Mokumon," she tells me, but when I look a bit more closely at her, I can see she's all but humming in happiness. There's more to it than that. 

"A Mokumon…" Hikari appears to be thinking about something, then taps Tailmon on the shoulder. "Do you think it's him?" 

"It _is_ him!" All the pretense of being calm falls away from Tailmon and she clings to Hikari so very happily. "He remembered me and everything!" 

"That's great!" Hikari hugs back, and I feel very left in the dark right now. "I'm so happy for you!" 

"Uh, what's going on?" I scratch the back of my head a little, wishing I knew a few more details about what they were talking about. I feel like I should, I just don't. 

Hikari looks at me, and she is every bit as happy as Tailmon. "It's Wizarmon. Tailmon's friend from before she met me." Oh, yeah, now I remember. They told us about him a few years ago, and about how he died protecting them from Vamdemon. I even saw his ghost when we were at the television studio. That was weird. 

"He's finally been reformatted. We didn't think he ever would be, because he died on Earth and then stayed there for three years," Tailmon tells me. "But he finally did, and now he's hatched again. It'll take him a while to evolve up to his Adult level, though." 

I can tell she doesn't care how long it'll take. She'll be there. That's what friends are for, after all. "Well, that's great! Hope I can really meet him someday." 

"I'm sure you will." Hikari nods, standing up and stretching. "But I think right now, we should be getting on home." 

A quick check of my watch tells me that she's right, and I stretch some myself. I guess the date's over with, though you could stretch it and say it isn't until I actually walk her home. That's fine with me. "Let's go, then." 

All of us head out towards the television that'll be our gate home. Everything's just ending up perfectly. V-mon and Palmon are happy, Hikari and I are happy, and it looks like Wizarmon and Tailmon are going to be happy too. This is usually where something happens to screw it all up to one degree or another, but I don't think that's going to happen this time. At least not tonight. There's always the chance something will be going on before morning, but tonight doesn't have that kind of feel to it. 

There's still that non-quiet around everywhere the closer we get to the television; the sound of all those Digimon living their happy lives all around us. It makes the night feel more alive, and it helps to know that we have so many friends around, even if we haven't actually met them yet. 

This isn't really the walk home that most people expect from a first date, since we're going to be right in her living room in just a few minutes. But I'll take what I can get. Maybe next time we can have a proper 'walk home', like we did the other day. Either way, I'm still enjoying what few bits of time I've got left with her tonight. 

"Thank you for everything, Daisuke," she tells me as we come into the clearing. "It was wonderful tonight." 

I'm blushing. I can feel myself burning at what she says, and I don't care. Not one little bit. "Thanks," I duck my head a bit, then look back up at her. I never thought being thanked would be so embarrassing. But it's by Hikari. So I guess that explains it. "I had a great time, too." 

"We can do this again some time," she says, fishing in her pocket for her D-3, and I just nod a bit. Boy, she has no idea of how much I want to. 

"Right." I fumble around and find mine. I don't want to screw this up even in the smallest bit, even now that we're so close to the end. I want her to remember this night as one of the best no matter what. 

Now I've got mine out and we stand side by side in front of the television. The light comes, as it has so many other times, and I wonder if it weren't for the Digital World, would I have ever been able to ask her out? Would I know her as well as I do now, so I'd feel like I _could_ ask her out? We couldn't have done this, of course. I'm not going to waste my time worrying about what might've been. I know what happened tonight and that's what matters. 

Then we are standing in her living room, and her parents are there, watching television and waiting for us. They don't make it obvious, but I've got parents of my own. I know what they're doing. 

"Did you have a good time?" her dad asks as I brush myself off some. It's different being transported back to Earth. I don't land on my nose as often as I do when we go to the Digital World. I sometimes wonder if that world has a sense of humor when it comes to things like that. I wouldn't be that surprised. 

"Yeah, Dad. It was great!" Hikari smiles at him, and I don't think I really want to be here and be interrogated by them, no matter how nice it is. I think I'm a lot more tired than I was just a few seconds ago, and I want to get some rest. 

"Thanks again, Hikari," I tell her. I hope I can stay awake long enough to actually get home. I almost want to go back into the Digital World and take a nap there. I wonder if this has anything to do with the accident. I'm not in any kind of pain, I just get tired easily now. The doctor did mention something like that. 

She smiles over at me. "You're welcome. And thank you, too. I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Sure." I'll be feeling better after I get some sleep, anyway. "Have a good evening. Let's go, V-mon." I wave as politely as I can and head for the door. 

Before too long, V-mon and I are on the way back home. I can't tell offhand if he's keeping an eye on me or not, and I can't bring up enough strength to care or not. I just want to get some sleep. 

"Did you have a good time?" I think I'm feeling just a little blurry and slurred. Yeah, that's a good way for how I feel right now. To describe it. I have to kind of focus on what V-mon's actually saying to get it. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. We had a whole lot of fun." Describing just what we did is something that keeps me alert enough to get from the Yagami apartment building to the train that'll take me home. I think I repeat things a few times, too, but V-mon doesn't care, or if he does, he doesn't mention it to me. 

Finally I can sink down into a comfortable seat. Or at least a seat. Comfortable is optional. It feels pretty good at the moment. I wonder if part of why I feel so tired is just because the date's over and all of the energy I'd been putting into anticipating it has drained away now. A sort of emotional thing, I guess. There's other people who'd know better than I would. Too bad none of them are around for me to ask at the moment. 

V-mon nudges at me some. Yeah, he has noticed I'm about dead on my feet. "You gotta stay awake so we can get back home!" he reminds me. "I can't get the door open alone!" 

Sadly true. He's just not big enough. Mom and Dad haven't even thought about moving the knob so he can either. That would probably cost way too much money. And he doesn't usually need it, since he's with me most of the time. 

"I know, buddy," I tell him even when I'm leaning back and trying to remember why I shouldn't close my eyes. I'll be sound asleep in just a few seconds if I do that. "I know." 

I think I doze off a little, with or without closing my eyes. It's hard to be certain. But one second we're just pulling away from the station that's closest of the Yagamis, and a second after that, V-mon is pulling at my leg, telling me that this is where we have to get off. It's hard to put enough brains together to figure out exactly what he's saying, and then the train is moving off again. 

Oops. 

My bad. 

"Daisuke!" V-mon all but pouts at me and I sink back down into the chair. We can get off at the next station, and it won't take us too long to get back home. This is just a little inconvenient. 

"Sorry, buddy. I'm just too tired to think right now." That's a pretty big understatement to make. I don't think I could've made a bigger one if I'd put the effort into it. 

V-mon just pouts at me and settles down beside me on the seat. "I know. But don't do it again?" Sometimes I wonder if he's more like my partner and best friend or more like the annoying little brother that I never had and am not all that certain that I ever wanted really. But I wouldn't want to ever do without him. 

"Sure. No problem." I hope I can live up to that. I start to poke myself a little, just to be sure that I can stay awake until we get to the next stop. 

It's still a little hard to grasp that it's all over with. I can wake up tomorrow without that thought of 'only this many more days until The Date'. I'll be thinking that The Date has happened and that I want it to happen again as quickly as we can. 

I poke some more. If I start thinking about waking up, I'm going to start thinking about sleeping again, and then I'm really going to be out of it. This is not a good thing, not tonight. 

There's no one else in the train compartment to help keep me awake either. If I weren't convinced that I'd fall asleep even if someone else were there, I'd try to see if I could get someone to join me. But just standing up would take too much effort right now. There's maybe even a chance I'd fall right back down again if I did. 

So I keep on poking myself, and V-mon helps too. His claws are a little sharper than my fingernails, so I do manage to stay awake until we get to the next stop. 

"Okay, let's go," I push myself up to my feet, and I am kind of surprised that I don't fall back over like I thought I would. I get over to the door as it opens up and then V-mon and I are out in it. The thought of calling mom or dad to help me get back home does cross my mind, but only for a few seconds. I can do this. 

V-mon's claws keep digging in me every few minutes on the way back, and I don't argue. He doesn't draw blood or anything. He just keeps me awake. That's what I need more than anything. 

Maybe I should've just dropped a note to my parents that I was going to stay in the Digital World and get some rest. It wouldn't be the first time I've done that when I wore myself out doing something. It's just never happened after a date before. For a lot of reasons. 

At any rate, I'm finally here. The elevator doesn't require a lot of thought to work, and I like that. Just a punch of a button and I can lean back and wait for the machinery to do the work. 

I kind of wish Hikari had wanted to come back with me, but that would have just been silly. She was already at home, and for her to go back with me and then back to her place…well, like I said, silly. Really, really silly. 

That doesn't mean it wouldn't have been nice to have her around for this walk, though. Maybe I'd be able to concentrate on her instead of how tired I am. I bet she could've come up with a lot of ways to keep me awake. Not that I'm going to object to V-mon digging at me. You go with what works, right? 

If I didn't know better, I'd figure that mom or dad were psychic somehow, because they open the door before I can ever get to it once I'm out of the elevator. Mom just smiles and holds the door open for me. 

"We saw you when you were coming up to the building," Dad says, and I nod a little. I should've figured it was something like that. Dad should've just let me think they were psychic. It's what I would've done. "How are you feeling?" 

"Just really tired," I mumble a little bit as I start on past them. "I just want to go to bed." 

Should I bother to take a bath first? No, I'm not dirty. Mom and Dad both help me along to my room, with V-mon hovering the best that he can for not actually being able to fly. Heh. That might've been funny. I wonder if he could get the knack of it if he flew around long enough as ImperialDramon. Or if he hung out long enough with Lilymon or Stingmon. They can fly pretty well. 

Mom and Dad don't help me beyond the door to my room. It's not that they don't want to; I don't want them to. I can manage pretty well once I'm in there and the door's shut behind me. All I need is to get out of these clothes and into my pajamas. Once I get that done, I lay down on the bed and stare up at the ceiling. I'm tired, exhausted, but I don't know if I can just fall asleep now that I'm actually on the bed. I hate when that happens. 

The evening's over with. The date's done. We had a great time. I'm really, really happy. 

When I look out the window, I can still see a few fireflies going by, and I smile at them. It was all thanks to them. 

"Thanks, guys," I whisper, and my eyes close. I'm asleep before I know it, dreaming of Hikari and fireflies all night long. 

**

The End

**


End file.
